Lost Chronicles
by NextTimeI'llBeBraver
Summary: This is a series of short stories about the romance and adventure shared between two couples: Arwen and Legolas, and Eowyn and Aragorn. Their lives filled with romance, adventure, tragedy, danger, and humor. Each new chapter will be a new individual story and at the beginning of each chapter will be a summary and rating. (Arwen & Legolas) (Eowyn & Aragorn) by Caitie and Savannah
1. Free

**Summary: What happens when Legolas falls in love with the woman his brother is supposed to marry? Rated M (for sexual content) by Caitie (Arwen & Legolas)**

Year 2866

Three young Elves ran through the corridors of Elrond's Hall. Two boys, twins, chased a smaller girl, who held a bow.

"Arwen! Give it back!" shouted one of the boys.

"You'll have to catch me first, Elladan!" she called back.

Arwen ran through a doorway leading to a courtyard. She turned her head to look at her older brothers behind her, as she continued to run.

They scowled at her as she ran away with Elladan's weapon. But soon their expressions changed to those of warning. "Watch out!" shouted Elrohir as he and Elladan skidded to a stop.

Before Arwen could turn her head, she ran into someone. Arwen looked up to see the face of her mother, Celebrian. "Arwen," she said calmly.

"Mother," Arwen said.

"She stole my bow!" Elladan shouted. But as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them.

"Be calm, Elladan," their mother stated.

"Arwen, give him back the weapon. You, and your brothers, need to clean yourselves up."

"Why?" asked Elrohir.

"Your father has invited King Thranduril to Rivendell to plan an alliance. You need to be on your best behavior. Elrohir, Elladan; that means no teasing your sister. And Arwen, no more stealing your brother's weapons. You must be lady-like." Celebrian scolded. All three children bowed their heads. "Go and get ready now." The children walked off to do as their mother instructed.

Elrond, Celebrian and their children awaited King Thranduril's arrival. He arrived, with an escort, on a white steed. He dismounted and walked up to Elrond and his family.

"Lord Elrond," Thranduril said as he bowed his head politely.

"King Thranduril," Elrond said as he did the same. "Come; let us talk in a more private place." Elrond then led the king inside.

"It is settled then," said Thranduril. "Your daughter will marry me eldest son I the year 2510 of the third age."

"Yes, they shall. And with their marriage, Rivendell and Mirkwood will forever be united." Said Elrond.

The two Elves sat across from eachother in a private dining room. A variety of foods laid out before them. Both Thranduril and Elrond picked up their wine goblets. "Yes, we shall." said Thranduril. They tapped their cups together then drank the contents.

Year 2966

The blade cut through the air, missing its target's neck by an inch. However, it managed to sever a chunk of her long black hair.

"You're going to pay for that," warned Arwen. She lunged at her opponent, Elrohir, catching him by surprise and knocking him off his feet. Elrohir did not stay on his back for long, he did a backward somersault. When he got to his feet he lunged for his sister, but she was already on the move. She had crept behind him and quickly held the blade up to his throat. "Do you surrender?" she whispered in his ear.

"If I must," Elrohir said. Arwen sheathed her sword. "You've gotten much better."

"Of course I have," Arwen stated as she and her brother started to walk away from the practice arena.

"Elrohir! Arwen!" The siblings looked up to see their mother walking toward them. "King Thranduril, and his sons, Hadrin and Legolas, are coming to Rivendell. They will arrive sometime this evening." She paused, waiting for some sort of response. When she received none she said, "Go get ready!"

Arwen's attendant stood in the center of Arwen's room. Arwen walked past her to a changing screen. She removed her training clothes and draped them over the top of the screen. The attendant handed her a thing silk robe which Arwen put on. The two ladies walked into another room, this room contain a large in-ground tub,

Arwen shed the robe then walked into the steaming pool. The attendant washed and brushed Arwen's long hair. After that was done, Arwen walked out of the pool and dried off. When she finished drying off, she turned around to see her attendant, who's name was Lynia, with a pale yellow dress draped across her arms. Lynia helped Arwen into the dress, then finished preparing Arwen for their guests.

Lynia knew that the King was only coming to inspect Arwen, the future queen. But Arwen, along with her brothers and Thranurils sons, were completely oblivious to the fact

Elrond, Celebrian, and their three children stood in front of the entrance of the home. They didn't have to wait any longer than a minute before they saw Thranduril and his entourage. When the group, of at least 20, dismounted, they walked over to Elrond and his family.

Thranduril bowed his head in respect to Elrond. "Lord Elrond."

Elrond did the same while saying, "King Thranduril. Welcome to Rivendell. May I present to you my wife, Celebrian, daughter of Celeborn; my two sons, Elladan and Elrohir; and lastly my daughter, Arwen."

Thranduril walked over to Arwen and took her. He raised it to his lips and kissed. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said eloquently. "These are my sons, Hadrin and Legolas." He gestured to each one as he said their names. Each son, in turn, took Arwen's hand and kissed it."

'Come, let us go inside and eat," announced Elrond, for a feast had been prepared for the King's arrival.

The main conversations that took place was one about the future of Middle Earth. And only Elrond and Thranduril took part in it. The sons, on rare occasion, talked about warfare and weapons, Arwen was left to talk to her mother. When the meal was over, everyone retreated to their quarters.

Arwen had not been alone in her room for longer than a minute when someone knocked at her door. She opened the door, there stood her brother, Elrohir. She gestured for him to come in. The siblings sat across from each other on Arwen's bed.

After a short moment of silence, Elrohir spoke. "Why do you think is King Thranduril here?"

"I don't know. Why was he here last time?"

"Him and Father talked about forming an alliance."

"Maybe Mirkwood is in danger," Arwen suggested.

"I don't think so, we would have heard something about it."

"True," Arwen stated.. "A personal matter, then?"

"I suppose," said Elrohir. They were silent for a few minutes, each thinking why the King was here. Neither of them came up with betrothal. "Tomorrow morning, Legolas, Hadrin, Elladan and I are going to train. You should join us." Elrohir said as he stood up from the bed.

"Mother and Father would never allow it. I must be lady-like." She replied.

"True. When Mother watched you fight, she cringes every time you take a hit or give one." The siblings laughed. "I should go."

Morning came and the two families again congregated in the dining hall for another meal. After the meal, Thranduril, Elrond, and Celebrian talked in private; the boys went off to train, and Arwen went off on her own.

Legolas and Elrohir were the last to leave the training arena. As they left the weapons shed, Legolas noticed a long curved blade. "Who uses this?" he asked.

"That Arwen's blade, _Hadafang_." Elrohir answered.

"Your sister fights?"

"Yes, she's quite good."

"Then why did she not fight just now?"

"Our mother discourages Arwen from fighting."

"If Lady Celebrian did not know, would your sister fight?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Most likely. Why do you ask?"

"I want to see her fight," Legolas stated plainly.

"Then we must find her.

Elrohir and Legolas ran through Elrond's Hall looking for Arwen, but she was nowhere to be found. They went to the stables and found that Asfaloth, her horse, was still in it's stall. After searching every room, the stable, and the practice arena; Elrohir suggested checking the courtyards. Sure enough, there she was, sitting on a stone bench reading.

Elrohir and Legolas walked up behind her; Arwen spun around and grabbed him around the neck. "Elrohir," she said as she released him. "What are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Mother and Father are still with King Thranduril," Elrohir stated.

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because, I know you. And I know you want to fight."

"Mother would never allow it."

"Yes, but as I just pointed out, she's indisposed."

"You want to lose for a second time this week?"

"No!" Elrohir shouted. "You would be fighting a new opponent. Legolas" Arwen looked over at Legolas who stood calmly behind Elrohir. His hands were clasped behind his back as he watched her. "Will you fight?" asked Elrohir. Both young men looked hopefully at Arwen.

Legolas and Arwen stood across from each other in the practice arena. Each had one sword, no other weapons. Arwen had changed from her green dress to her training clothes.

"Alright, only one rule: do not let Celebrian find out about this." Elrohir told the two Elves. Leaned over to Legolas he whispered, "Don't go to hard on her."

Legolas lunged towards Arwen's left, she blocked it easily. With Legolas now behind her, she spun quickly to find he was gone. She spun again to find him three feet in front of her. Sword pointed at her throat.

"Drop Your sword," Legolas commanded.

Arwen did nothing, just smiled. Legolas looked at her puzzled. Arwen swiftly dropped down and swept her leg behind Legolas' legs, causing him to fall. Quickly, Arwen put her knee on his chest, holding him down, and held her sword to his throat. "Do you surrender?" She asked.

Right as Legolas began to answer her, Celebrian burst through the crowd. "Arwen!" All heads turned to Lady Celebrian. "Stand up and dispose of that weapon!" she commanded. Arwen and Legolas quickly stood and dropped their swords. "You, Arwen, are coming with me. And you, Legolas, why would you agree to fight a lady?" Elrohir and Hadrin snickered as Legolas fumbled for words. "Elrohir! You are not innocent in this matter! I know it was you who arranged this bout! Your father shall be hearing about this!" Celebrian then grabbed Arwen's hand and whisked her away.

It had been three days since the bout and Arwen was only seen at meals. Her mother had confined her to her room for most of the day. And when she was allowed to leave her room, she had to be silent.

Legolas and Elrohir could often be seen sitting on a bench in front of Arwen's balcony, hoping she would talk to them from it, but her doors were never opened.

One night, Legolas decided that he would speak to her no matter how much trouble he would get into.

Then sun had set hours ago. The Elves residing in Rivendell had all retired for the night. All except one.

Legolas crept through the gardens and courtyards. Silently finding his way to Arwen's balcony.

Her balcony rested 20 feet above the ground. There were no vines or trellises leading up to the top. There was nothing but the rock that the building was made of for him to use.

Legolas took a deep breath, approached the wall, and started to climb.

Legolas' hand grasped the railing of the balcony. With his next step up, he managed to get his arms over and hoist himself over the railing.

Legolas stood in front of the double doors leading into Arwen's room. He straightened his tunic and stood a little straighter before gently knocking in the glass.

After standing there for a few minutes, Arwen opened the door. Her hair was tussled, she wore a thin silk robe over her night clothes, and her eyes were half closed. But she looked as beautiful as ever. "Legolas," she said groggily. "What are you doing?"

"I came to apologize," he said.

"Apologize for what?"

"I am the reason that you're confined to her room. If I hadn't pushed you to fight, you would not be stuck in here."

"You did not push me to fight, I went willingly."

"Still…" Legolas trailed off.

"It was not your fault." She said firmly.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Legolas said.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"You and your family must come to Mirkwood sometime."

Arwen smiled, "Yes."

"I should probably leave; we wouldn't want someone to see me standing on your balcony in the middle of the night."

"We most certainly would not." Something behind Legolas caught Arwen's attention. A light, in the room across the courtyard. Elrohir's room. "It seems as if it's too late." Legolas turned around to see the light in the room being put out.

"Who's room is that?" Legolas asked as he turned back to Arwen.

"Elrohir's."

"He would not tell anyone, would he?"

"No, I don't think he would."

"Good," said Legolas, relieved. "Well, good night. I shall see you at breakfast." Legolas leaned closer to Arwen and gently kissed her on the cheek. He smiled, turned around, and jumped off the balcony.

Arwen walked to the railing. Legolas had landed gently on the ground. He looked up to the balcony, smiled at her, then started to jog away. She turned away and walked back into her room. After shutting the door, she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Year 3016

30 soldiers sat on the backs of their horses, awaiting Elrond and his family to mount their own horses. Soon they would start their journey to Mirkwood.

Their plan was for the family to travel to Mirkwood; after staring for a fortnight Celebrian, and half of the soldiers, would leave Mirkwood and go to Lorien. After a second fortnight has gone by, the two groups would meet at the High Pass and finish the journey to Rivendell together.

King Thranduril, Legolas, Hadrin, and others from their household sat on their horses at the end of the Forest Elf Path, awaiting Elrond and his family. Finally, after waiting for several hours, they saw a large group of Elves approaching.

"King Thranduril," Elrond said.

"Lord Elrond," Thranduril replied. "Come, our home is a new ten miles away."

Arwen was in her room busily unpacking her belongings, when a knock came at her door. She walked over to it and opened the door. Legolas stood in the doorway, a sly smile on his face. Arwen smiled when she saw him.

Legolas walked into the room, wrapped his arms around her waist, and spun her around. "It has been to long since I last saw your smile." He said as he put her down. "So, when should we practice? Before or after your mother leaves for Lorien?"

Arwen laughed. "The entire journey my mother and father instructed me not to practice and the many reasons why." She said. "They even told Elrohir and Elladan that if I was caught fighting, they would be punished."

Legolas laughed. "Then we must do it in secret."

"There would never be a moment of secrecy."

"What about right now?"

"My brothers are in the rooms on either side on mine."

"Oh," Legolas said. "Well, I'll let you unpack and I'll see you at supper."

Arwen nodded as Legolas walked back towards the door.

It had almost been two weeks since Elrond and his family had been in Mirkwood. And almost every second of that time, Legolas and Arwen were together. They would talk for hours about their friends and family, and about the trips they had taken.

Legolas told Arwen about his friend, Eowyn. She was a mortal from Rohan. Her parents had passed and she and her brother lived with their uncle, King Theoden.

Arwen told him that her closest friends were her brothers. Her parents discouraged friendships with anyone outside of the family. But she did have one friend. The Steward of Gondor's son, Faramir. Elrond had taken his family to Minas Tirith a few years ago.

Arwen and Legolas had fun together, sneaking off to practice their swordplay; stealing food from the kitchens, and so forth.

One night, they were walking around the palace. Legolas took Arwen's hand, "Come here, I want to show you something." He led her down the hall to a window. Directly below the window, were trees. They were above the forest. Legolas pointed out toward the horizon, for as far as Arwen could see there were trees. The moon was high in the sky and the whole scene that was laid out before them was beautiful.

Legolas looked over at Arwen. She was beautiful. Arwen was smiling as she took in the beauty of the forest. Legolas smiled.

"It's so beautiful," Arwen said as she continued to look out the window. She hesitantly tore her eyes away to look at Legolas. He stood beside her, his face turned to look at her. Arwen couldn't help but get lost in his brilliant blue eyes. Without thinking, Arwen leaned over and kissed him. Embarrassed, Arwen pulled away.

Legolas shook his head. He raised his right hand and placed it behind her neck. He pulled her closer and captured her lips with his. After a long passionate kiss, Legolas broke away. "Let's go to my room," Legolas suggested. Arwen nodded. Legolas took her hand and led her to his room.

Arwen shut the door behind them. She turned around to face Legolas. He stood a couple steps away from her. Arwen closed the space between them and kissed him.

Legolas picked Arwen up and carried her over to his bed. He set her down and broke away from the kiss.

Arwen sat up on her knees, smiled, then started to undo Legolas' tunic. She pushed it off his shoulders then placed both her hands on his bare chest. Her hands trailed down his chest to the waist of his trousers. She quickly untied the laces then placed her hands on his hips and pushed the trousers down his legs.

Legolas stepped out of his pants, then climbed onto the bed. He knelt in front of Arwen; her dress was laced from her chest to her waist. It took a little while for him to successfully unfasten the dress. He pushed it off her shoulders then past her hips so it pooled around her knees. All that was left between them was Arwen's underdress, which Legolas easily and quickly took care of.

With their clothes now discarded, Legolas laid down. Arwen sat on his hips, her hands roamed over the muscles of his chest. Legolas' hands rested on Arwen's hips, they slowly crept up her body as he sat up. His hands stopped right below Arwen's breasts, then slid around to her back. Legolas pressed Arwen's body up against his own, and rolled over.

A sigh escaped Arwen's lips as their bodies rubbed against each other. Legolas' head bent down so he could kiss her neck and face. After a while, Legolas looked to Arwen. His eyes silently begged her. Arwen nodded then raised her head to kiss him. Legolas slid into Arwen; she gasped during the kiss, she was shocked by how much it hurt. Legolas stopped, "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Arwen nodded, "Yeah," she replied. Legolas leaned down and kissed her again. He started out going slowly because he was worried about Arwen. Arwen couldn't stand the pace that he had chosen, so she wriggled her hips against him. Her hands traveled down to Legolas' hips and stopped him. "If you don't go faster, I will leave." She said.

Legolas looked down at her again, smiled; then started again, this time faster. They kissed passionately until it became too hard to kiss. Legolas leaned on his elbows which were positioned on either side of Arwen's shoulders. Arwen's hands traveled over Legolas' back, her nails dug into his skin. Arwen arched her back and clung to Legolas' neck as she cried out in ecstasy. Legolas soon followed and collapsed on top of Arwen. He rolled off of her and laid on his stomach next to her, his right arm draped over her stomach.

When they finally caught her breath, Legolas turned onto his side and faced Arwen. She also turned onto her side. Arwen wrapped her arm around Legolas. Then they fell asleep.

Arwen woke to the feel of warm arms around her. She turned onto her other side to find Legolas, still sleeping, next to her. "Legolas," she whispered. He stirred. "Wake up."

A smile appeared on Legolas face and his eyes opened. "Morning," he said.

Arwen sighed, "Morning."

Legolas raised a hand and stroked Arwen's cheek. "Last night was the best night of my life."

Arwen smiled, "Yes, it was great. But if our parents find out…" she trailed off.

"Don't ruin the moment," Legolas said as he kissed her.

Arwen hesitantly broke away, "I should probably leave, we don't want my family looking for me."

After one more kiss, Legolas replied, "Fine, if you must." Legolas sat up, wrapped the sheet around his waist, then started to gather her clothes.

Arwen sat up in bed and held the blanket to her chest as she watched Legolas move around the room. When he had gathered all her belongings, he walked over to Arwen and dressed her. The underdress came first, he slid it over Arwen's head and pulled it down her body. Next came her dress; Legolas had Arwen step into it, then he pulled it up over her shoulders. He slowly laced the bodice of the dress. Legolas had Arwen sit down on the bed as he out the shoes on her feet.

Legolas leaned down and kissed Arwen's forehead, "I'll see you at breakfast." He said.

Arwen smiled as she stood and started for the door. Right before she shut it, Arwen turned to look one last time at Legolas. He smiled at her as she was slowly cut off from view.

Arwen walked through the halls to her room. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into anyone on the way. She came up to a corner and stopped. She couldn't hear any footsteps or people she started walking again. Her room was only a couple doors down when she heard her father and mother talking. Arwen cursed under her breath as she silently ran to her room.

Once Arwen was in the room and the door was shut, she began to undress. If her parent's saw that she was wearing yesterday's clothes, they would know that something was up. Next, Arwen ran to her bureau and furiously combed through her hair.

A knock at the door made Arwen jump. "Arwen," her mother called from the hallway. "May your father and I come in?"

"Yes, yes. Come in!" Arwen replied.

The door opened and Arwen's parents walked into the room. "We have some very exciting news for you." Celebrian said, smiling. "Sit down." Arwen sat back down in front of the bureau. "What do you think about Prince Hadrin?"

"I don't know him very well, but he seems nice." Arwen replied. "Why do you ask?"

"For many years now, your father and King Thranduril have been planning union."

"What kind of union?"

"An alliance and forever joining of Mirkwood and Rivendell." Elrond said. "Through marriage."

Arwen sat silent for a while. She knew where her parents were going with this. "Are you asking me to marry Prince Hadrin?"

"We're not asking, Arwen. You will marry Prince Hardin whether you want to or not." Elrond said as he turned for the door and left the room.

Celebrian walked over to Arwen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Prince Hadrin is a nice man," she said. "If you can just get to know him, I'm sure feelings will develop for him." With that said, Celebrian left.

It was just past noon as Arwen walked along the outskirts of the forest. She hadn't seen Legolas since she left his room and honestly, was not particularly looking forward to seeing him again.

"Arwen!" Legolas voice called from behind her. He ran up to her then walked around to stand in front of her. He held a small blue flower in one hand. "For you," he said as he tucked the flower behind Arwen's ear. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the distraught expression she wore.

"I'm fine," Arwen lied.

"No, you're not. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong," Legolas pleaded. Arwen sighed. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant."

"Well then what's wrong?"

After a long moment of silence, Arwen flatly told him, "I'm marrying your brother."

Legolas stared at her blankly, "What?"

"I'm going to marry your brother, Hadrin." Arwen stated again.

"Why would you marry Hadrin after last night?"

"It was decided many years ago when your father came to Rivendell."

"And you're only telling me this now," Legolas exclaimed.

"I only just found out this morning," she argued.

"And you're still going to marry him!"

"I have no choice!"

"You always have a choice, Arwen!" Legolas turned and stormed off back to him room, leaving Arwen standing alone at the edge of the forest.

"Legolas," Hadrin said as he knocked on Legolas bedroom door. "I know you're in there." The door opened to reveal Legolas with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far from here," Legolas answered dryly.

"Why? Have you not heard the news? Many years ago, Father and Lord Elrond planned a union of our two great cities, a union through marriage." Hadrin said with a smile. "I am to marry Arwen is one month."

Legolas stopped walking, forced a smile, then looked to his brother and said, "That is great news, Brother." Legolas started to walk away again.

Hadrin stopped and watched his brother walk away.

Legolas rode beside the river, his thoughts drifted to his home, where he knew Arwen would be standing by a window. He pictured her, he knew every detail about her; every wave in her long dark hair and the way it fell about her creamy white shoulders, and the way her blue/grey eyes sparkled when she smiled. He heart fell, he would never have her again, never would they be close to each other. They couldn't, she was to be his brother's wife.

He looked up to the sky and smiled, the weather always seemed to match his mood here. It was usually sunny here, but then again, he was usually happy.

Legolas thought about Eowyn, hopefully she could help him, she was Human after all. They always seemed to feel more. How many times had he cursed her Human passion? That's why most Elves didn't like Humans, or at least that's what his brother had told him. His family didn't understand why we went to visit her so often.

Slowly, Legolas' hands moved to the reigns; his horse walked lethargically up a small rocky hill to a cave. He lay down on the ground; he could still feel the way her body felt against his. Legolas fell asleep, imagining that Arwen was with him.

Arwen sat outside with Prince Hadrin. They had been talking for hours and Arwen was finally beginning to enjoy spending time with him. . He had presented a ring to her the day before and now they were practically inseparable.

Though Arwen was very fond of Prince Hadrin, she still loved Legolas. Arwen suppressed every thought of him and convinced herself to love Hadrin.

As the couple talked outside a servant ran frantically around, looking for Arwen. "Lady Arwen!" he shouted when he saw her. Arwen and Hadrin turned to face the servant. The man collapsed to his knees before them.

"What's wrong?" Arwen asked.

"Your mother and her party were attacked on their journey to Lorien. Lady Celebrian was fatally injured." The servant said breathlessly.

"Where is she now?" Arwen asked urgently.

"She was taken to Lorien and is being treated by their Healers."

Legolas woke up slowly. He looked around, realizing he was no longer in Mirkwood with his beloved Arwen. He sighed and sat up. Outside, his horse grazed quietly. He looked to the sky realizing how long he had slept. He stood lazily and picked up his things. He walked over to his horse, climbed onto its back, and rode toward Edoras.

As he rode through the city, people came out to watch him pass. He smiled and nodded knowing that at any moment the person he had come to see would come running. But she never did. He was walking up the steps when Aragorn met him, whom he had known for some time now, smiled, greeting him warmly.

It had been almost a week when Legolas finally decided to tell Eowyn. He was in better spirits now than he was when he arrived. He knocked softly on the big wooden doors to Eowyn's room, there was no reply, he knocked louder and the door swung open. The room was dimly light and no fire was built in the hearth.

Eowyn laid asleep in the bed a white figure in a brown room. If it was anyone else Legolas would have left, but this was Eowyn, his best friend. He pulled up a chair to her bed side and sat. He listened to her soft, slow breathing and lost himself in thought.

A few minutes later Eowyn stirred, she glared through closed eyes at him, "I can't sleep with people staring at me," she said sitting up.

Legolas smiled. "Would you like me to leave?" he said sitting back in the chair."

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "I know you want to talk to me," she said.

"It's about Aragorn," he said. Eowyn turned to look at him. "He left this morning, he told me to say goodbye to you." Eowyn frowned. "You like him don't you?" Legolas said knowingly.

Eowyn looked surprised, "He saved my life." She admitted.

"More than that though," Legolas said. "I mean you like him"

Eowyn glared at him again. "I hate it when you Elves speak in riddles." Legolas smiled, which only aggravated her more. "Is that all you have to say, because, if it is then please go, I would like to sleep some more. It's surprising how being poisoned tires you out." she barked.

Legolas moved to rest his elbows on his knees "Eowyn?" he said. "What would you say if I told you I had met someone?"

"You are very old Legolas I'm sure with all your travels you have met many people." She said lying down again. "Now if you will excuse me, my dreams are calling."

Legolas stood and began to pace the room. "No, I mean someone special. A woman." he said.

Eowyn's eyes flew open; Legolas' turned back. "I don't understand? Why is this such a problem for you?" she asked. "From what I've seen, you're very good with women."

"Because," he sat on the bed beside her. "She is going to marry my brother." he said with finality.

"Ohhh," was Eowyn's only reply. She wrapped her arms around him. "You really love her, don't you?" she said. Legolas hung his head. "It's going to be okay Legolas," she whispered. "Everything will turn out for the best." He looked at her, his stunning blue eyes full of sadness. "When was this decided?" she asked.

"The morning I slept with her," he said.

Eowyn's face was a mix of horror and disgust. "That is something I did not need to know." She said. Legolas began to laugh. Eowyn smiled, content with herself for making him feel better. A little while later Legolas left the room and Eowyn fell back to sleep.

The sun was high in the sky when Legolas walked his horse into the stables in Mirkwood. He left his horse with the stable boy and jogged up to his brother's room. "Hadrin!" Legolas called from outside the door while knocking on the door. "Are you in there?" Legolas could hear someone walking toward the door.

"Legolas?" Hadrin said as he opened the door. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Legolas saw something sad in his brother's face. "What's wrong?"

"Lady Celebrian was fatally injured on her way to Lorien."

"What? When did this happen?"

"A few days after you left for…Where exactly did you go?"

"I went to visit Eowyn. What happened to Lady Celebrian?"

"Her party brought her to Lorien and she's currently being treated by their healers. Elrond took the rest of his family to Lorien. We are still waiting on a letter from Lorien informing us on Lady Celebrian's condition."

"But that's not what is bothering you the most right now, is it?" Legolas asked.

Hadrin sighed. "The wedding may be postponed until Lady Celebrian is back to perfect health."

Legolas put a hand on Hadrin's shoulder. "I'm sure she will heal swiftly."

Hadrin's personal servant walked hastily around the palace looking for his master. In his shaking hand was a cream colored envelope with Elrond's personal seal on it. But the handwriting inside belonged to Arwen.

"Prince Hadrin," the servant said as he approached Hadrin and Legolas in a hallway. "A letter from Lord Elrond has arrived for you." The servant extended his hand holding the envelope to Hadrin.

Hadrin hastily took the letter from his servant's hand, opened it, then thoroughly studied the letter.

"Well," Legolas said. "What does it say?"

"Lady Celebrian is in very bad shape, the healers don't suspect she will last very long. If Lady Celebrian awakes and is in a fairly stable condition for no less than a week, they plan on transporting her to Rivendell. And the wedding has been postponed until further notice."

"I'm sure Lady Celebrian will be fine and the wedding will proceed as planned." Legolas reassured his brother, even though his heart ached at the thought of his brother and Arwen together.

Year 3017

A year had gone by since Lady Celebrian was injured, and while the healers thought she was getting better, she was really getting worse. It got so bad that Elrond suggested she depart for the Undying Lands. It was the obvious the thing to do; there was no chance that she would survive this if she stayed in Middle Earth, therefore she must leave.

Wind whipped around the Elves that had gathered at the Grey Havens to witness the departure of Lady Celebrian. The sky was gray the sun refused to shine. It was almost like nature knew that today they would lose the Evenstar.

Arwen stood next to Hadrin, his arm wrapped comfortingly around her waist. Legolas stood across from the couple, trying desperately to hide his jealousy. This was the first time he had seen Arwen since she told him that she was marrying Hadrin. Arwen looked up from the ground and was greeted by Legolas' piercing blue eyes; she hastily looked away.

"Arwen," Elrond said. "Come, your mother would like to speak with you before she departs."

Arwen nodded, then solemnly walked over to the low bed placed on a pedestal in front of the ship. Lady Celebrian reached out for her daughter's hand. "Arwen, my daughter," she said weakly. "Do not grieve over my departure." Celebrian coughed violently. "You are now the Evenstar of our people." She coughed some more until four men came and carried the bed to the boat.

Arwen walked back over to Hadrin who embraced her warmly. A crystal like tear rolled down her cheek as the ship sailed farther away from the shore.

Elrond walked over to Hadrin and Arwen. "Now that Lady Celebrian is out of our care your wedding will no longer be postponed. King Thranduril and myself have decided that your wedding be held in a fortnight in Mirkwood."

Hadrin mentally smiled. Finally he would have his bride.

"Legolas!" Eowyn shouted from the doors of the Golden Hall. Legolas looked up to see her jogging toward him. "Back again," she said when she stopped in front of him. Legolas nodded. "More lady problems?" she asked with a smile. "Come, we'll talk in my room." Eowyn led him through the hallways to her room. They sat across from each other in front of her fireplace. "So what is the problem this time?"

"The wedding date has been set." Legolas said solemnly.

"When is it?"

"Less than two weeks."

"Oh," Eowyn said. "Maybe I should come and accompany you, so you don't feel so alone."

"I would say yes to that if my father hadn't strictly forbidden mortals."

"That does put a damper on me going, doesn't it." After a moment of silence, Eowyn spoke. "Does she love him?"

"What?"

"The girl you have fallen hopelessly in love with, does she love your brother?"

"I don't believe so."

"Then why is she marrying him?"

"Rivendell and Mirkwood are being united."  
"But you are also a Prince of Mirkwood, she could marry you and the two cities would still be united. Wouldn't they?"

"Hadrin is to be king, so Arwen must go to him."

"Arwen," Eowyn said. "That's her name?" Legolas nodded. "Last time you visited me you never actually told me what her name was."

"Arwen means royal maiden. Her mother was called the Undomiel of my people, she just departed for the Undying Lands. Arwen is now called Undomiel."

"What does it mean?"

"Evenstar."

"What happened to her mother?"

"She was attacked by a band of Orcs in the Redhorn Gate last year."

"Oh."

"Were you there?"

"Where?"

"I heard that when an Elf departs Middle Earth, those close to their family go to the Gray Havens to watch them depart."

"Yes, I was there. Hadrin held Arwen in his arms as we watched the ship sail away."

"I'm sorry, Legolas." Eowyn said as she took his hand in hers.

Legolas stayed in Edoras for a week before he decided to return to Mirkwood. He knew his father would be furious if he stayed too long and came back right before the wedding.

He walked through the hallways of the palace; past his brother's room and his father's to get to his own. He rounded a corner and crashed into Arwen. Quickly he backed away from her. "Lady Arwen," he said as he bowed his head.

She shook her head, "You don't need to address me like that Legolas," she said.

Legolas looked down at her. "On the contrary, you are not family yet. Therefore, I must."

"We are still friends," she argued.

"I think our friendship ended when you told me of your engagement to my brother, Lady Arwen."

"When did you become so cold, Legolas?" she asked.

"When you ripped my heart out of my chest." Legolas replied coldly. "Now, if you don't mind, Lady Arwen, I must be going."

Arwen looked down to her feet. "If you must, Prince Legolas." Arwen gave up. There was nothing she could do for him. Nothing would bring him back.

Legolas took a step to the side and walked past her, once again leaving Arwen. She turned around just in time to see him turn another corner. A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned around and continued on to Hadrin's room.

Legolas locked his door and collapsed to his knees. He fought back the tears that he knew would eventually spill down his face. He let his head drop so he was looking at the floor of his room. A small puddle started to form in front of him. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely; he hasn't let himself cry over Arwen and Hadrin until now and he knew that he had to get it out of his system. When he opened his eyes a few minutes later, he could see his reflection in the small pool of tears. His eyes were red and puffy, and there were wet streaks all over his cheeks and chin.

Why did his life have to be such a mess? No, not a mess, a disaster. The only woman he had ever loved was about to marry his brother and there really wasn't much he could do about it. The wedding was the day after tomorrow. A thought occurred to Legolas. There wasn't much he could do but there was a whole lot Arwen could do.

Legolas stood in front of Arwen's door, knocking quickly. He didn't want anyone to see him in front of her door this late at night. After a few seconds of knocking Legolas paused, he heard the patter of feet walking on carpet towards the door. The door opened and Legolas swiftly placed his hands on either side of Arwen's face and kissed her.

Arwen was taken aback by Legolas and she stood motionless. When she regained her composure she started to kiss him back, her hands drifted up to his chest. She opened her eyes for just a split second and realized that they were standing in her doorway. She managed to maneuver Legolas and herself into her room and shut the door. It had been so long since she had touched him and all she wanted was to have his arms wrapped around her and to lean against his strong body; but hesitantly, she pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Seeing if you felt the same the way I do."

"We can't do this. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"But you don't have to."

"Yes, I do. It's what my mother would want."

"I don't think so," he said. "I think she would want you to be happy and to be with whoever you wanted."

"And I _want_ to be with Hadrin," Arwen lied.

"No, you don't. I can see it in your eyes. You don't love him." Legolas watched her. "You love me." Arwen looked away from Legolas, she couldn't look at him right now. Legolas placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him. "And I love you." He whispered. Her eyes rose to his and he saw the sparkle in them once again. Legolas leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

Arwen closed her eyes. When they parted Arwen said, "I've missed you." Legolas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him. Her head rested against his collarbone and he could feel her breath on his neck. "What can we do?"

"We leave, right now, while everyone is sleeping. They won't know we're gone until it's too late to catch us."

"But where would we go?"

"Edoras."

"To see your mortal friend?"

"You remember me telling you about her?" Legolas asked, surprised that she remembered.

"Of course I do."

"I have two horses ready in the stables and I packed enough food and provisions for us until we get to Edoras." Legolas held her at arm's length. "Do you love me enough to do this?" he asked.

"Help me pack," Arwen said. Legolas smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

A figure watched Arwen and Legolas from above. He watched then run to the stables and climb onto their horses. And finally he watched him kiss her then both of them smile. Somewhere deep inside of him he had known it all along. It was obvious that Arwen didn't love him. It was also obvious that Legolas had been suffering from a broken heart for the past year. But he hadn't quite put the two together.

While Hadrin did love Arwen, he more or less loved her like a sister, not a lover. He smiled as he saw Arwen glance over to his brother. She belonged with Legolas, not him. He would be happy for them, no matter what. "Be free little brother," Hadrin said as Legolas and Arwen silently left the palace grounds. "Be free."

Legolas and Arwen stopped when they reached the river. They had been riding for a little over two hours but it was already late when they left Mirkwood so they were tired. They had decided that it was safe for them to have a fire and then fell asleep under the stars in each other's arms. Legolas smiled, it felt good to hold her again, to feel her warm body next to his and know that tomorrow when he woke up she would still be with him.

"What do you mean by missing?" Elrond said, aggravated.

Arwen's handmaiden stood in front of Elrond, she nervously played with the edge of her apron. "Well…Um…I went to her room this morning to wake her and…she wasn't there." She managed to stammer out.

"Did you search the palace?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, Lord Elrond," she said quietly. "I also asked Hadrin if he had seen her."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he hasn't seen her since last night." Elrond face was red with anger. "There is one other thing, Lord Elrond." The girl said quietly.

"And what might that be?" he yelled.

"Prince Legolas is also missing."

Elrond's eyes bulged and his face turned various shades of red. "Get out!" he shouted. "Get out of my sight! Go and tell the King of this, you can be the bearer of this news! And tell my sons I need to speak with them now!"

The serving girl scurried away, not wanting to be in Lord Elrond's presence any longer.


	2. Something About A Stranger

**Summary: Something horrible happens to Eowyn and she runs away and meets a stranger who helps her in her time of trouble. Rated T by Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn)**

Year 3013

Eowyn started awake. Something was in her room it moved with agility like it knew every corner and crease by heart. Eowyn lay as still as she could hoping beyond hope that it was just her imagination. But it couldn't be, she heard the familiar sound of the floor board creak but it did not comfort her. Fear seized her spine with its cold hands she moved but the sheets screamed in the silent night. Slowly the figure moved into the light of the fire; a fur cloak covered his hunched shoulders. His greasy hair hung about his green tinged face. Eowyn gasped, sat up brining her legs up to her chest. Immediately pain surged through her head

"Lay back down" Grima said dryly. Eowyn opened her mouth but no sound came. He walked over to her bed side but stopped as the footsteps of a guard were heard outside the door.

'Even through this, he is a coward.' Eowyn thought. Eowyn realized that every bone in her body felt like it was broken and the room spun.

Grima smiled then began to laugh as she looked up at him horrified. "I have subdued you, the Shield Maiden of Rohan." He let the cloak fall from his shoulders then undid his shirt. His laugh sickened as he climbed on top of her. He undid the strings on her night dress; his sweaty hands lingered on the delicate embroidery. He pulled it off her shoulders and stared down at her.

The weight of him sitting on her hips made it hard for Eowyn to breath. She looked at him, her eyes were wild like a wounded animal. Slowly he slid the dress further and further up her body exposing her legs, she tried to kick him off but it only caused her pain.

"Wonderful stuff isn't it" he said taking out a small vile, "to parts to it one is really for surgery, keeps them still." Eowyn realized he was drunk "The other is for colds, that's the stuff that have silenced your tongue. You know I almost like you better like this," he leaned down to whisper in her ear "compliant." He kissed her ear then her neck working down farther down. Eowyn cringed then gasped as he stood for a second lifting up her dress until it was all bunched up around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her; she turned her head away from him. He grabbed her jaw and pulled her back. Eowyn closed her eyes and began to hold her breath. When she began to feel dizzy, she opened her eyes; Grima's cruel smile looked down on her, she smiled back knowing it would soon be over, then the room became completely dark.

Morning came and Eowyn woke up, wondering if last night had been a dream. It wasn't, Grima was sitting on the bed beside her. He reached to touch her face; her strength had returned and she slapped his hand away. She sat up then jumped out of the bed. "Get out" she screamed.

Grima smiled. "It wears off quickly," grema said picking up his clothing.

"Leave" Eowyn said her jaw clenched shut. Grima left quietly like the snake he was. Eowyn sank to the ground tears began to fall down her flushed cheeks. She reached down touching the base of her legs, sure enough there was blood. She began to sob, he had stolen something she could never get back. She looked up, anger flared in her eyes, she couldn't stay here to be prey to him whenever he decided to put poison in her drink and take her again. She grabbed a bag and began to pack, she would leave after breakfast. She would do anything to get away from the overbold Wormtongue.

Aragorn rode through Fangorn, bored and tired. Although he couldn't see the clouds above, he knew rain was coming. His horse moved slowly picking its way through the roots and rocks carefully. The trees around him creaked in the growing wind. Slowly he began to here other noises swords clashed in the distance. Aragorn rubbed his eyes but the sounds grew louder. He spurred his horse on, until, through the trees he could make out the battle. He drew his sword and charged.

There seemed to be only one human to a few Orcs but many lay dead on the ground. The human turned to him and for the first time he realized the human was a she. Her long blond hair flew around her and she fought and killed the Orcs. Her clothing was splattered with dark blood and, through a ripe in the shoulder of her clothes; Aragorn could see a gash dripping red blood. She turned to him, her deep blue eyes meeting his. "Look out!" she screamed.

Behind Aragorn, an Orc stood sword raised ready to strike him. But Aragorn was quick and killed him. When he turned back the woman was slashing the neck of the last Orc. Aragorn dropped from his horse. "Thank you," he said. She turned to him "Who are you?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Aragorn stepped closer to her, "You must be someone of prominence," he said. "You fight well with a blade."

She looked at him for a moment. "My brother and cousin taught me everything I know." She stooped and picked a scrap of fabric from her pack and began to wipe her sword clean.

"People call me Strider" he said, hoping she would follow his lead, but she didn't. He reached out his hand and touched her arm "What are you afraid of?" he whispered.

"Nothing!" she said angrily, pulling away from him.

"You can trust me, let me help you." she snorted.

"I'm not the one who needs helping."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "At least let me bandage your arm."

The woman looked down; "I learned how to clean wounds before I learned how to make them," she said.

"Please," he said.

"Fine, only if after you promise to leave me alone," she groaned. Aragorn smiled and turned to his horse. The women sate and began to move the tattered clothing away from the wound. Aragorn knelt beside her wiping the blood from her arm. "Where do you get a name like Strider?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Bree," he said.

"Is that were you come from?" she asked, propping her head in her free hand.

"No," Aragorn said, "I don't really _come _from anywhere."

The woman looked confused. "Well where were you born?"

Aragorn smiled to himself, "Out in the middle of nowhere."

The woman was quite for a little while. "Eowyn," she said. It was Aragorn's turn to be confused. "My name is Eowyn," she repeated. "King Théoden of Rohan's daughter…niece." she corrected. He nodded. Eowyn watched the man as he worked; his face was covered with scruff and his dark hair fell around his face. 'He looks Gondorian,' she thought.

Eowyn heard him say something, but suddenly she felt exhausted. Aragorn applied a stinging liquid to her arm "Eowyn?" he said when she didn't even flinch.

Her vision had gone blurry and she felt dizzy.

"Eowyn!" he said louder worry creasing his face.

She felt herself falling from where she sat and then nothing else.

Eomer sat on his horse digging his nails into his palms. His little sister was gone, run away, from right under his nose. She had tried running away once before, but he had found her and brought her home. And the stern and worried lecture their uncle had given her made Eomer think she would never attempt it again. But she had and this time she was much more skilled in hiding her tracks. He scanned the plains in every direction, but there was no sign of her, it was like she had vanished into thin air.

Just then he was startled out of his thoughts by Hama. "Look," Eomer turned to look at where Hama pointed. Fresh tracks went into a clump off grass. Eomer pushed his horse on.

"Eowyn!" Aragorn yelled lunging forward to catch her. He carefully turned her in his arms, her already fair face had gone ashen and her body was completely limp. "Eowyn," he said shaking her but she would not come to. He carried her slender form to his horse, climbed up, and took off into the growing storm.

Eomer galloped toward the forest. By night fall he had reached the edge of Fangorn and Eowyn's tracks had become easier to follow. As he rode through the forest rain drops started to make their way through the leaves and hit him. Eomer pulled his hood over his head and pressed on. His thoughts turned as usual, to the worst, what if she was really gone he turned to Hama. "Have there been Orcs spotted in this area?" Hama looked up. Suddenly Eomer was startled by his horse's abrupt stop; over the ground lay the bodies of Orcs, their black blood washing away in the pouring rain. Panic gripped him; "Eowyn!" he yelled, running around looking for her body. "Eowyn!" he called over and over but there was no sign of her.

Aragorn hurriedly lay out his sleeping mat on the cave floor. He rolled up a pile of his clothes and placed them at the top. He then ran back to the horse and lifted Eowyn off and lay her on the makeshift bed. He scrambled to find his cloak and cover her with it. Then built up a fire. He sat down beside her, out of breath, he reached out to move a stray piece of hair away from her face. As his hand brushed her forehead, he stopped, she was burning with fever. "It's not blood loss," he said. Aragorn unwrapped her arm and sure enough a foamy white substance surrounded the edges. He cursed himself for not noticing earlier. Goosebumps covered her body and her lips had turned a strange blue/purple color. "She's going to freeze to death," his mind raced. He ran to his bag, trying to find something, anything to warm her, but there was nothing there. Images of them naked together flashed through his head but he pushed them away. He looked around the cave but there was nothing to help. "It's a last resort," he convinced himself.

Slowly Eowyn began to shake Aragorn looked down at her shivering and began to take off his shirt. He knelt down beside her and undid the strings of her top then slipped it over her head. he lay down beside her . After lying beside her for a moment, and feeling the smoothness of her skin against his; he tried not to, he really did, but he could not help but look at her small muscular body. His eyes ran up her neck up to her face. Her lips were soft. He stared at the way her dark lashes lay on her pale cheeks. He reached forward and ran his hand through her hair his breathing becoming slow and rhythmic.

Suddenly, outside of the cave, it began to pour rain. The noise of it was overwhelming; it beat against the walls and sheets of mist blew through the opening. Aragorn blinked, what had he been doing. For the second time that night, he cursed himself. He pulled the blankets over them and began to rub her back, pulling her closer and closer until he felt warmth coming from her once more he looked down at her face, her lips had turned pinkish once more and she had stopped shivering. He reached for her clothing and managed to put them back on her without leaving her side. Aragorn climbed out from under the cloak then pulled it up around her. Sitting down at the other end of the cave he fell asleep and dreamt about the woman name Eowyn.

Legolas rode beside the river, his thoughts drifted to his home, where he knew Arwen would be standing by a window. He pictured her; he knew every detail about her, every curl her dark hair had, the way it fell about her creamy white shoulders. His heart fell, he would never have her again, never would they be close to each other. They couldn't, she was to be his brother's wife.

He looked up to the sky. He smiled, the weather always seemed matched his mood here. It was usually sunny here, but he was usually happy.

Legolas thought about Eowyn hopefully she could help him, she was human after all. They always seemed to feel more. How many times had he cursed her human passion? That's why most Elves didn't like humans, or at least that's what his brother had told him. His family didn't understand why he went to visit her so often.

Slowly, Legolas moved his hands to the reigns; his horse walked lethargically up a small rocky hill to a cave. He lay down on the ground; he could still feel the way her body felt beside his. Legolas fell asleep, imagining that Arwen was with him.

Eomer sat down on a stump, he hung his head. Hama walked up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder, "She killed many of the enemy before her... she..." he stopped. Eomer stood up and brushed his hands off not willing to give up so easily. He looked down when he felt wet on his hands. Red blood covered his big hands. He lifted his hands to his nose

"It's fresh." Hama looked up. "We've caught up with her." he said, surprise written on his face Eomer bent down.

"There's not a lot of blood here," Hama said. "Eomer, there is no hope."

Eomer turned to him. "I will not give up until I find her cold, dead body." He began to count the bodies of the Orcs.

"What are you doing?" Hama asked.

"If the number of Orcs match up with the tracks, then she would have killed them all and escaped."

Hama nodded and went into the direction of the Orcs tracks. "Eleven," he called.

A smiled spread across Eomer's face. "That's my sister."

Aragorn blinked awake. He looked down, Eowyn was still sleeping. He smiled at her peaceful face, pain did not tinge her features now the way it did last night. He took her hand, his smile faded, it was ice cold. He reached his other hand to her face, it was cold too. He had to get her to her home.

He brought his horse over to her and lifted her and the blankets onto the horses back. Then, after gathering up his things, he climbed on behind her. He pulled her up so that she lay back against is chest. Aragorn road slowly until they were out of the forest, then, urging his horse on, rode through the plains swiftly. Eowyn begin to bounce with the horses movements. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer, he couldn't help but enjoy the way she fit against him so perfectly.

Eowyn looked up at Strider studying his face. He was handsome, his features seemed to be cut out of stone. He looked down at her. "You're awake," he said smiling. His smile was filled with kindness she thought. She didn't understand why she trusted him. She had never been this close to a man, other than her brother and that accursed Grima. Something must have shown on her face because Aragorn's smile faded "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Eowyn replied. "It's just so cold here, that's all." she said. Aragorn pulled her in closer. She had sworn to never let a man this close to her again, but something about this Strider was different. He made her feel safe, even though she felt so weak and vulnerable. Slowly she fell asleep, lulled by the horse and the warmth of the body next to her.

"Eowyn," Aragorn called shaking her slightly. "Eowyn," her clear blue eyes opened. "Can you stand?" he asked.

Eowyn nodded and slid from the horse. Immediately, she crumpled to the ground, the world spinning around her. She felt Strider wrap an arm around her shoulders, steadying her. "I guess I'm stiffer then I thought," she said. Her vision clearing.

Aragorn couldn't bear to tell her about the poison, she seemed so alive despite the deadly liquid flowing through her veins. They built a fire and Aragorn made some food. As they sat and ate together Eowyn felt like she was still dreaming, nothing worried her, not the thought that she was so strangely cold and tired, not that she was at the mercy of this stranger, not even the fact that she was going home to Grima to the dark shadowy halls filled with death. She smiled at him, then lay down and slept more soundly then she had in a very long time.

The plains stretched out in every direction around their small fire. Aragorn sat up looking at the navy blue sky riddled with stars. Sometimes he caught himself staring at Eowyn as she slept. All loneliness was banished from his heart and he realized that it was her.

With a start Aragorn woke up realizing that he had fallen asleep. He looked at Eowyn, she was shivering. She looked the same as the first night they had been together, her face exposed the pain she was feeling. Aragorn lifted her into his arms and brought her closer and closer to the fire until it was burning his face. He kept on looking down at her, checking her breathing and her pulse. He cursed himself, why did he think they could travel. Her breathing was shallow and her heart beat so slowly that it seemed like it would stop at any second. She was completely limp in his arms. Aragorn looked down at her face, the fire was doing nothing they had to get to Rohan now or it would be too late. He lay her down, wrapping her with anything he could find, trying desperately to create warmth. Then loaded her onto the horse. He picked up his bag and finally put out the fire; the darkness set in. He listened for the horse, after finding it, climbed on and rode in the direction of Rohan.

_Eowyn stood on the edge of the cliff. She turned around, her clear blue eyes pierced through Eomer. Water crashed over the cliff; it was unnaturally blue, just like his sisters eyes, like they were somehow bound to one another. Eomer smiled at the beauty of the place. Eowyn looked at him, she let a sob escape her lips and a tear fell down her cheek. Eomer's smile immediately faded and he moved to be with her. As she began to walk backwards Eomer started to run towards her. "Eowyn!" he screamed as her foot slipped over the edge and she fell away from the cliff. Eomer desperately tried to grab her but he was too late. He watched as she plummeted down into the water. Eomer tried to catch his breath but it stuck in his throat. Suddenly he felt someone shove him over. He reached and miraculously his hand caught on something and he held on for dear life. A man's face looked over the edge, his skin was greenish and his dark greasy hair stuck to his forehead. He began to laugh coldly. He drew a knife began to cut slow deep lines along Eomer's hands. Eomer screamed and tried desperately to hold on but his hands slipped on the blood and he fell. _

Eomer woke up with a start, sweat covered his brow. He gasped, "It was only a dream," he told himself.

Aragorn banged on the gate, harder and harder until someone came. When he looked back, Aragorn realized that, the night was a blur. He had rushed, going from place to place in a fog trying to do everything he could to save this girl he had never met before. His heart was beating fast. Finally, he found himself sitting by her bedside holding her hand in his. Healers swarmed around her small limp body. The fire had been built up so that the room was hot. Aragorn held her hand tight, hoping against hope that she would pull through and be fine. But he knew that it was practically impossible.

Aragorn stood by the window looking out over the vast plains of Rohan. He hung his head, he didn't understand why his heart ached. Images flashed through his mind of a woman named Eowyn. He felt like he had known her a life time. He looked over to where she lay; her face was turned towards him, the orange light bounced off her pale face making it glow. He felt a tear roll down her nose as he watched her chest rise and then slowly fall. He waited a painfully long time until it repeated.

The door burst open. Aragorn rushed to wipe away his tears. A young man, a few years older than Eowyn, rushed to her side. He leaned over, pain evident on his face. "Oh, Eowyn," he whispered, stroking her face. He kissed her forehead. Aragorn's eye's widened. Who was this man? His mind flew, why hadn't she told him? He wondered. Aragorn moved to go; the man noticed him. "Who are you?" he asked straightening up

"I'm ...I'm," he stuttered "I found her".

The man smiled. "Thank you," he said.

Aragorn couldn't reply, instead he rushed for the door. Slowly, he walked down the halls trying to keep his emotions hidden. How could she do this to him? Perhaps he had misread her. He wondered. He would go and leave Eowyn and this man together for her final hours.

After certain formalities were finished, Aragorn prepared to leave. He was in the stables saddling his horse when a serving girl found him. "Strider?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he replied, tearing himself away from his thoughts.

"The Lady Eowyn is asking for you," she said.

His heart leapt inside of him. As the girl walked away Aragorn scolded himself for being so stupidly in love Eowyn.

Eowyn sat slightly elevated by a pillow. She smiled up at Aragorn as he entered. She motioned for him to sit beside her. She reached out to him and took his hand. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" she asked harshly, and then she smiled. Eowyn turned to where the strange man was sitting. "This is Eomer," she said, "my brother." Aragron wanted to laugh with the relief that flooded him. "And this is Strider," he found her explaining to Eomer.

"Your savior," Eomer said.

Eowyn frowned. "He merely brought me back here." She said.

Eomer smiled at Aragorn, knowing the truth. "Oh yes," he said. "I forgot about your habit of not letting people acctually help you."

Eowyn smiled affectionately at her older brother. "It's good to be back," she said.

"You have no idea," Eomer laughed.

Legolas woke up slowly. He looked around, realizing he was no longer in Mirkwood with his beloved Arwen. He sighed and sat up. Outside, his horse grazed quietly. He looked to the sky realizing how long he had slept. He stood lazily and picked up his things. He walked over to his horse, climbed onto its back, and rode toward Edoras.

As he rode through the city, people came out to watch him pass. He smiled and nodded knowing that at any moment the person he had come to see would come running. But she never did. He was walking up the steps when Aragorn met him. surprise met him as the human, whom he had known for some time now, smiled, greeting him warmly.

Thoeden raised a shaking hand, "A toast to our sister, and daughter, Eowyn's returning health, to the friends gathered, and to Strider for bringing Eowyn back to us". Eowyn smiled at Aragorn from across the large table.

From a shadow in the corner, Grema watched, cursing this Strider who had taken his Eowyn from him. Somehow he would have to dispose of this man.

Throughout the long banquet, Aragorn couldn't take his eyes off Eowyn. As the night worn on and the noise began to dull.

Eomer turned to Aragorn. "Who are you, Strider?" he asked. "Where do you come from?" Eomer seemed to be prodding him. He was thankful to Strider, but he wanted to know who the man was who had been alone with his sister while she was so vulnerable.

"He comes from the east," Eowyn said smiling at Aragorn's relief.

"I grew up in Rivendell," he said, "with the Elves."

Eomer looked surprised. "I did not know the Elves took in Humans."

Aragorn's eyes saddened. "My case was not ordinary." Eomer nodded.

Eowyn began to get up but suddenly she felt dizzy, she swayed and gripped the table. Her vision cleared. Aragorn was standing; Eomer's eyes were on her, giving her that look that she knew so well. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Eowyn nodded. "I'm just tired," she said. "And I drank too much".

"Eowyn," Aragorn said, "you were poisoned two days ago. We didn't know if you were going to live. You need to be careful."

She walked away without a reply. Eomer smiled to himself. "There's no use trying to tell her that," he said looking over to Aragorn. "Ever since she was a little girl, whenever someone told her that she should do, she would do something even more hazardous." Aragorn's eyes widened. "Sit, my friend. She's safe here.

Eowyn stood on the outside, the wind whipping around her. It's cool fingers were welcomed on her flushed cheeks. She breathed in the night air. Someone closed a door and came to stand beside her. She twisted slightly, the corners of her mouth turned upward. Aragorn's powerful body stood close. She felt him brush up against her. She looked up and found his gray eyes looking down at her. "I…I" Eowyn stuttered. Aragorn reached out and smoothed the hair on the side of her head. Eowyn's breath caught in her throat as his hand moved downwards. She caught his hand and held it tightly. Suddenly, she reached her hand up to the back of his neck, stood up on her toes and kissed him. When they parted Aragorn looked somewhat shocked but he smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. He touched her cheek then rapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

It had been almost a week when Legolas finally decided to tell Eowyn. He was in better spirits now than he was when he arrived. He knocked softly on the big wooden doors to Eowyn's room, there was no reply, he knocked louder and the door swung open. The room was dimly light and no fire was built in the hearth.

Eowyn laid asleep in the bed a white figure in a brown room. If it was anyone else Legolas would have left, but this was Eowyn, his best friend. He pulled up a chair to her bed side and sat. He listened to her soft, slow breathing and lost himself in thought.

A few minutes later Eowyn stirred, she glared through closed eyes at him, "I can't sleep with people staring at me," she said sitting up.

Legolas smiled. "Would you like me to leave?" he said sitting back in the chair."

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "I know you want to talk to me," she said.

"It's about Aragorn," he said. Eowyn turned to look at him. "He left this morning, he told me to say goodbye to you." Eowyn frowned. "You like him don't you?" Legolas said knowingly.

Eowyn looked surprised, "He saved my life." She admitted.

"More than that though," Legolas said. "I mean you like him"

Eowyn glared at him again. "I hate it when you Elves speak in riddles." Legolas smiled, which only aggravated her more. "Is that all you have to say, because, if it is then please go, I would like to sleep some more. It's surprising how being poisoned tires you out." she barked

Legolas moved to rest his elbows on his knees "Eowyn?" he said. "What would you say if I told you I had met someone?"

"You are very old Legolas I'm sure with all your travels you have met many people." She said lying down again. "Now if you will excuse me, my dreams are calling."

Legolas stood and began to pace the room. "No, I mean someone special. A woman." he said.

Eowyn's eyes flew open; Legolas' turned back. "I don't understand? Why is this such a problem for you?" she asked. "From what I've seen, you're very good with women."

"Because," he sat on the bed beside her. "She is going to marry my brother." he said with finality.

"Ohhh," was Eowyn's only reply. She wrapped her arms around him. "You really love her, don't you?" she said. Legolas hung his head. "It's going to be okay Legolas," she whispered. "Everything will turn out for the best." He looked at her, his stunning blue eyes full of sadness. "When was this decided?" she asked.

"The morning I slept with her," he said.

Eowyn's face was a mix of horror and disgust. "That is something I did not need to know." She said. Legolas began to laugh. Eowyn smiled, content with herself for making him feel better. A little while later Legolas left the room and Eowyn fell back to sleep.


	3. Rough Start

**Summary: After leaving Mirkwood with Arwen, Legolas takes her to Edoras to meet his friend, Eowyn. Rated T by Caitie (Arwen & Legolas)**

Eowyn bounded down the steps of Meduseld. The smile on her face doubling in size when she saw Legolas standing at the bottom of the steps. His back was towards her as he waited for someone to join him. Eowyn crashed into Legolas and wrapped her arms around him. "You're back!" she shouted gleefully.

Legolas turned, a broad smile gracing his face. "I've brought someone I want you to meet." He said as he took her hand and led her into the stables. Eowyn instantly noticed the newcomer. The tall woman had long black hair and porcelain skin. The tops of her ears were slightly elongated and pointed at the end. She looked only to be in her twenties but Eowyn knew better. She turned, her bright blue eyes sparkling when she saw Legolas. "Eowyn, this is Arwen," Legolas said as he wrapped his arms around Arwen's waist.

Eowyn wanted to choke when she saw them. She knew that Legolas liked Arwen, but she had hardly imagined meeting her. Eowyn smiled politely. "I thought you were supposed to marry his brother, Hadrin." Eowyn said.

"That was the plan," Arwen said. "But, plans do change."

"Oh, how lovely," Eowyn said, at a loss for better words. "Come, you must be tired after your trip. I'll show you to a room." Eowyn said as she gestured towards the stable doors.

..::..

Arwen, Eowyn, and Legolas sat at a wooden table eating supper as Legolas recalled what had happened since he'd last seen Eowyn. All Eowyn wanted to do was roll her eyes and groan at the new couple, but seeing as Legolas was her closest friend, she made an effort to be polite. She watched painfully as Legolas and Arwen kissed and held each other close, feeling a pang of jealousy because she had no one to hold her the way Legolas held Arwen.

By the time Legolas was finished with the story, Eowyn was practically asleep. She rested her head on her hand and tried as best she could to keep her eyes open. "Eowyn," Legolas said when he noticed her state. Her eyes groggily looked up at him. "Go to bed."

"What, no, I'm fine. I could talk for hours," Eowyn said as she stood up from the table.

Legolas suppressed a laugh. "Go to bed, we'll still be here in the morning."

Eowyn smiled before slowly retreating to her room.

"She's interesting," Arwen said when Eowyn was out of earshot.

Legolas smiled and looked down at Arwen. "I think you two will get along. Maybe tomorrow you and Eowyn could go out and practice archery. She could use a little help."

"Why can't you teach her?"

"I usually do, but I need to speak with her brother, Eomer."

"Fine, I'll teach her."

Legolas smiled again. "Thank you," he said before kissing the top of her head.

..::..

The arrow sliced through the air and plunged into the center of the target. If Arwen was pleased with her shot, she masked it well. "Now your turn," Arwen said as she stepped back. Eowyn approached Arwen and stood a couple of feet in front of her. She raised her bow and drew back the bowstring. "Lift your elbow," Arwen said as she took in Eowyn's form. "Let the notch rest lightly against your cheek."

Eowyn rolled her eyes as she followed Arwen's instructions grudgingly. The arrow sunk into the target a good two inches from Arwen's arrow. Eowyn smiled. "I was taught by the best archers in the Rohirrim." She said. Arwen raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

"No, trust me, I do. I just don't place my trust in their accuracy." Arwen replied.

"What are you saying?" Eowyn asked beginning to get offended by Arwen's remark.

"The Rohirrim are not exactly known for their exceptional skill in archery."

"And I thought Elves were supposed to be polite," Eowyn retorted.

Arwen turned towards her. "What?"

"Aren't all Elves perfect?" Eowyn asked all too innocently.

"We're not perfect, but we're far much closer to it then mortals," Arwen spat.

Eowyn huffed. "What's a daddy's-girl like you doing out here with us savages, then?" Arwen scowled. "What no argument there? Can't say I'm surprised." Eowyn said as she walked past Arwen.

An arrow whizzed through the air and lodged itself into the wall, just millimeters from Eowyn's head. Eowyn turned towards it and spun towards Arwen. "Just remember, I never miss," Arwen said as she calmly walked away.

..::..

Eowyn angrily marched through the halls of her home, looking for Legolas. She was caked in mud, from head to toe. She left a brown trail with every step she took, making it easy for Arwen to follow her. She threw open a door and saw Legolas and Eomer. The noise of the door opening brought their attention to her. In an instant Legolas and Eomer were beside her.

"What happened to you?" Eomer exclaimed. Before her answer could come the doors opened again and Arwen walked in, also covered in mud. Legolas and Eomer struggled as they tried to suppress their laughter.

"That thing tried to kill me!" Eowyn shouted as she pointed to Arwen.

Legolas and Eomer went into a fit of laughter at this comment. "Arwen, explain," Legolas said as he tried to compose himself.

"What needs to be explained? She tried to shoot me in the head!"

Eomer looked concerned and stopped laughing. "Is what she's saying true?"

"Yes, it's true! I'll show you the arrow, it missed my head by this much!" Eowyn shouted as she gestured with her hand.

"I didn't miss." Arwen stated. "I never miss."

"So it was a warning shot?" Legolas asked.

"It was not a warning shot! She tried to kill me!" Eowyn shouted frantically as she stalked toward Arwen.

Legolas dove between the two women and Eomer grabbed Eowyn around the waist. "I think these two should get washed up and then we'll talk about this _calmly_ at supper." Eomer suggested. Legolas nodded and led Arwen away. Eomer looked disdainfully at his sister.

"What?" Eowyn exclaimed.

"You're so dramatic."

..::..

Arwen rushed through the details of what had happened with Eowyn as Legolas tended to the minor cuts and scrapes she had received. "Ow!" she shouted as Legolas tended to a particularly deep injury. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her steady.

"Stop moving," Legolas said soothingly. "You don't want this to get infected, do you?" he asked. Arwen said nothing. "You know, you're not as different from Eowyn as you think you are." Arwen glared at him. "You're both ridiculously stubborn." Legolas smiled and gently kissed Arwen's forehead. Arwen leaned against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Would it be so impossible for you to make an effort to be friends with her?"

After a long moment of silence, Arwen sighed. "I'll try," she said quietly.

"Thank you," Legolas said as he tightened his arms around her.

..::..

Eomer pushed Eowyn into the dining room. Arwen and Legolas were already there and sitting together. Eowyn groaned when she saw her. "I refuse to apologize."

"If Mother was here, you would be singing a different tune." Eowyn glared at her brother. "Apologize."

"No!"

"Eowyn, if you won't do this for me, do it for Legolas."

Eowyn looked over at Legolas; he was happier then she's ever seen him Eowyn sighed. "Fine! But only this once."

..::..

Eowyn shrieked as Arwen dove across the table and wrapped her hands around Eowyn's neck. Legolas hastily detached Arwen's hands from Eowyn's neck and pulled Arwen back. Eowyn charged at Arwen before recovering and was pushed aside by Eomer who then pulled her away from Arwen and Legolas. Arwen and Eowyn simultaneously screamed profanities at each other until they were pulled into separate room.

Eomer released a writhing Eowyn and blocked the door with his body. "I thought you were going to apologize!" he shouted.

"I did apologize!" Eowyn exclaimed.

Eomer glared at her. "Apologizing for her being a dim-witted waste of space is not what I meant!" Eowyn smirked. "Wipe that off your face, now." Eomer commanded. "If you don't apologize _correctly_, you might just lose your friend."

..::..

Eowyn groaned as she followed Eomer to Arwen and Legolas' room. He stopped abruptly, knocked on the door, turned to Eowyn and said, "Do it right this time." She wanted to groan again but the door opened and there stood Arwen, hands on her hips glaring at Eowyn. Eomer nudged Eowyn. "Say it."

"I'm sorry," Eowyn muttered.

"For?" Eomer put in.

"For calling you a dim-witted waste of space."

"And?"

"And for tackling you outside."

"And?"

"And for any rude comments that may have escaped my lips."

"And?

"That's all, Eomer!" Eowyn shouted.

Legolas walked up behind Arwen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything you want to say, Arwen?" he asked.

"Not particularly."

"Arwen."

"Fine! I'm sorry for my failed attempt at killing at you." Legolas stared at her blankly. "Oh, and I'm sorry for calling you a pig-headed sad excuse for a human being." Arwen said with a smile.

Eowyn's mouth hung agape. "When did you say that?" Legolas asked.

"Just now," Arwen replied innocently as she walked back in the room.

..::..

Legolas paced the room angrily. "Why? What in all of Middle Earth would possess you to say that?" He all but shouted.

Arwen smiled as she said, "Just evening the score."

"Evening the score!" Legolas turned to Arwen. "You have to apologize to her!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

Arwen stood from the bed suddenly. " You're not my father!" she shouted.

"I never said I was!"

"Well you certainly sound like him!" Arwen shouted as she started for the door.

"Arwen, wait!" Legolas called after her, calming himself a bit. He ran to the door. "I'm sorry, come back!" he shouted as she turned a corner and vanished.

..::..

Legolas knocked on Eomer's door. The sun had long since gone down and Arwen hadn't been seen in hours. The door opened and revealed a disheveled Eomer. "This had better be good, you woke me up." He groaned.

"Have you seen Arwen?" Legolas asked.

"Not since their failed apology." Legolas looked down at the floor. "Why do you ask?"

"We had an argument and she stormed out of our room."

"When?"

"At least five hours ago."

Eomer was suddenly very awake. "Have you checked Eowyn's room?"

Legolas laughed. "That was the first place I checked."

"I'll help you look, just give me a minute to get dressed."

..::..

The crisp night air stung Arwen's exposed skin. A fog had appeared and now covered all the land around Arwen. She sighed as she leaned against the wall surrounding the city. It had taken her a good thirty minutes to get down there on foot and she had been sitting in the same place for the past five and a half hours. Her skin was plastered in a light sheen from the fog and her hair hung limply around her face. Her eyes closed and her head lulled to the side to the rest against her shoulder.

Just as sleep was about to overcome her, she heard her name being called in the distance. She opened her eyes a crack and saw a ball of light approaching. As the light got closer, Arwen was barely able to make out a body. A man to be more precise, called her name incessantly. "Awen!" he shouted as he saw her still form and ran towards her.

Arwen opened her eyes and was greeted by Eomer's rough features. She opened her eyes more, "What?" she asked.

"Legolas was worried about you," he said as she reached his hand out to her. "Come on, let's get you inside." Arwen took it, stood up, then followed him towards the gate.

They walked in silence through the town then when they started their uphill trek Eomer spoke. "You know, you're not the first person to try to kill her." Arwen looked at him curiously. "We may get along now, but when we were young, there were many times that I wanted to kill her."

"I don't think that's quite the same." Arwen stated.

"Not quite," he said. "I just wanted to you to know that you're not the only person she irritates." Arwen smiled. "Tell me about your family; any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"I have two older brothers, twins, Elrohir and Elladan. They're a lot like you; protective."

Eomer smiled. "It's our job, we're supposed to protect our little sisters. What did they think about you running away?"

"I didn't clarify it with them, I just left." Arwen said as she looked down. "I miss them."

"I'm sure they miss you too."

"My father probably has them searching for me."

"Arwen!" Legolas shouted as he jogged towards them. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her in close. "I was so worried about you," he exclaimed. Eomer, sensing that they wanted some privacy, quietly walked away. Legolas pulled away from Arwen and held her at arm's length. "Where were you?"

"I went out beyond the wall to get some air," Arwen said quietly.

"Beyond the wall?"

Arwen smiled and pressed her body against his. "How about we go up to our room."

A ridiculously large smile appeared on Legolas' face as he and Arwen ran up to their room.

..::..

Eowyn walked unsteadily though the halls in Meduseld on her way to her room. She had just consumed six glasses of ale and now her world was fuzzy. She turned into her room and locked the door. Before she could make another move she was pressed against the door. A hand covered her mouth just seconds before she tried to scream. She was roughly thrown onto the bed. Painfully Eowyn opened her eyes and instantly, she wished she hadn't. Grima Wormtongue climbed onto the bed and sat beside her. She tried to push him off but her body was screaming in pain and she couldn't move.

"You remember the toxin I used last time I visited you, don't you? It really is something wonderful." Grima said as he began to untie the laces on Eowyn's shirt. Eowyn closed her eyes as Grima's lips trailed over her chest. Silent tears crept across her cheeks as she waited for this to be over.

..::..

Arwen and Legolas walked hand in hand down the corridors to their room. As they walked past Eowyn's room they heard a bang. They stopped in their tracks. "Did you hear that?" Legolas asked. Arwen nodded. "Eowyn?" Legolas asked as he knocked on the door. "Eowyn!" Legolas said louder.

Legolas looked over at Arwen. "Well, break it down," she said.

"Get your bow," Legolas suggested as he backed away from the door. Arwen readied her bow and nodded to Legolas when she was ready. Legolas looked back to the door and, without hesitation, charged at it.

..::..

Grima's hands wandered greedily over Eowyn's body, gentle at first but soon became rough. His lips traveled south until they were at the waist of Eowyn's pants. Eowyn was so panicked that she mustered up enough energy to push him off her body. Her head ached and all her strength was spent now but at least she had delayed him. Grima stood and grabbed her jaw. "You're going to regret that," he spat as he hastily unfastened his trousers. Next he pulled hers down and sat over her, positioning himself to penetrate her. "Ready to have some fun?" he asked harshly.

The door flew open and Legolas and Arwen barged into the room. "Get off of her!" shouted Legolas as he roughly pulled Grima from Eowyn. Arwen, noticing Eowyn's lack of clothing, quickly covered her with a sheet. "What do you think you're doing?"

Grima smiled wickedly as he hoisted his trousers up. "Just trying to have a bit of fun," he said teasingly. Grima looked to Arwen, who stood with an arrow at the ready behind Legolas. "Who knows, maybe next I'll have some fun with her." Legolas was outraged, first Grima had tried to defile Eowyn and now he was threatening to do the same to Arwen. "It's not like you haven't taken advantage of her."

"Get out! Now! And never come back!" Legolas shouted as Grima slinked out of the room.

..::..

Tears streamed down Eowyn's cheeks, the toxin Grima had slipped in her drink still hadn't worn off so Eowyn still hadn't said a word. Arwen sat in a chair in the corner of the room as she waited for Legolas to bring Eomer back. As she sat waiting, something caught her attention; a small glass vile laid on the floor. Arwen got up to retrieve it. "Is this yours?" Arwen asked, holding it up so Eowyn could see it. Eowyn lamely shook her head. Arwen opened the vile and let a drop fall onto her finger. She raised her finger to her nose, unable to get a scent, she touched her finger to her lips. Instantly, she knew what it was.

She gagged and coughed as her world started to spin. Arwen was just beginning to lose her balance when Legolas came back into the room, he steadied her before her knees gave out. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he guided her to a chair.

Arwen nodded. "I know what he gave her," she said quietly. "It's a toxin that healers use when they need to subdue a patient. It's called jermaine. It makes your limbs impossibly heavy and your tongue useless. All you need is five drops."

"Well, when will it wear off?"

"It usually takes three hours for the symptoms to completely disappear."

Legolas sighed. "I'll be right outside this door," Legolas said. "All night." Legolas looked to Arwen, "You should go to sleep."

"Where's Eomer?" Arwen asked.

"It seems there was an emergency in a village and he was sent out." Legolas said. "Go to sleep." Arwen nodded and kissed Legolas on the cheek. Before she had taken a step Legolas grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a more affectionate kiss. "Keep a knife under your pillow," Legolas whispered when he pulled away. Arwen nodded again and walked silently away.

..::..

Like a shadow, Grima crept silently through the room. He approached the bed and pushed Arwen's black hair away from her face. "Such a waste," he muttered as he walked over to the other side of the room. He picked up one single arrow then crept away.

..::..

Arwen was pushed roughly into King Theoden's throne room. The king sat, hunched silently before her. "Lady Arwen, what is this?" he asked as he tossed an arrow towards her.

Arwen looked down at it. "An arrow," she stated.

"Is this not your arrow?"

"It is."

"This arrow, was pulled from my advisor, Grima Wormtongue's, shoulder."

Arwen looked around, confused. "You don't think that I shot him, do you?"

"I do."

"It's a lie!" Arwen exclaimed. "I have never threatened him!"

"Oh, but you have," said a sly voice from behind Arwen.

Arwen spun around. "You were trying to defile Eowyn! I had to, but I never released an arrow!"

"You lie!" Grima spat. "I would never dream of touching the Lady Eowyn!"

"You're lying!" Arwen shouted. "King Theoden, this snake tried…"

"Quiet!" Theoden shouted. Arwen looked to the ground. "You will leave this city at once. Gather your things and leave!" he demanded.

Arwen glared at Grima as she left the room.

..::..

"You're leaving!" Eowyn shouted. "You're going to leave me here!" Legolas and Eowyn sat in Eowyn's room arguing.

"Grima has convinced your uncle that Arwen tried to kill him! I can't let her leave alone! I left my family for her." Legolas retorted.

"I know you love her, but you can't leave me here with Grima!"

Legolas looked down. "Then I guess you have to come with us." He suggested.

"Where are you going?"

"Arwen has a cousin over near Bree."

"You're going to Bree."

"That's our plan."

"When do you leave?"


	4. Beginning Of An Era

**Summary: After leaving Edoras, Arwen, Legolas, and Eowyn travel to Bree in search of Arwen's cousin. Rated K+ by Caitie **

Eowyn groaned for what seemed to be the hundreth time as she grumpily followed Arwen and Legolas. They were so, disgusting, was a word they came to Eowyn's mind. Laughing and talking and constantly telling the other they loved them. Eowyn wanted to die.

"Oh come now, Eowyn." Legolas said as he turned to face her. "You're not usually this unpleasant to travel with."

"Usually when we travel, Legolas, it's just the two of us." Eowyn stated as she glared at the back of Arwen's head.

"Now you have a female companion that you can talk to as well as me," Legolas said smiling.

"I prefer it be just the two of us," Eowyn replied. Legolas looked back at her. Eowyn shrugged her shoulders and gave him an innocent look. Legolas rolled his eyes and turned back to Arwen.

..::..

The faded sign of the Prancing Pony Inn sway back and forth in the wind as Arwen, Legolas, and Eowyn stood in front of the shabby building. "This is where your cousin lives?" Eowyn asked with a frown on her face.

"He's a Ranger," Arwen stated as she entered the inn. Eowyn and Legolas shared a look then followed Arwen.

As they watited at the counter for the inn keeper they looked around the room. Drunk men sat around wooden tables and laughed obnoxiously. After waiting for a good ten minutes a rather large man approached them. "What can I do for you young travelers?" he asked.

"A room!" Eowyn all but shouted.

Arwen looked dismally at her. "Information," Arwen corrected.

"The room I can help you with. How many beds do we need?"

"Just two," Legolas answered quickly.

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "Two?" Arwen and Legolas nodded. "Alright. And what kind of information are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a Ranger from the north." Arwen stated. "You would know him by the name Strider."

Eowyn's eyes widened and her head shot up. "Strider?" She asked.

Arwen looked over to Eowyn. "Yes, Strider."

"He was here last night," the inn keeper answered. "Sat over there in the corner table with the candle doused." He said as he pointed across the room to an empty table. "Sits there quite often, waiting for something or someone. I would tell him to leave, bad for business, but he gives me the creeps."

Arwen smiled. "That's him."

"Well just wait around here, he should be here by nightfall sitting in that corner."

"Thank you," Legolas said as he took Arwen's hand and walked over to an empty booth to wait.

..::..

"It's been hours, "Eowyn complained. "How much longer do we have to sit here waiting for him?"

Arwen rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. "Until he gets here," she replied spitefully.

"The inn keeper didn't sound very sure that he was going to be back tonight." She stated.

"He said he would probably be back tonight," Legolas answered before Arwen could say anything.

"I'm going up to the room," Eowyn said as she stood and walked away.

A devilish grin crept onto Legolas' face.

"What?" Arwen asked, smiling.

"She's gone," he said.

"And?"

"We're alone."

"Except for the two dozen drunk men." Arwe pointed out

"We haven't been alone in almost a fortnight. Let's go, find some privacy." Legolas stood up from the table and took Arwen's hand. She smiled and followed him through the tavern to the door.

The door swung open almost hitting Legolas who stopped abruptly causing Arwen to run into him. A man with a black cloak and hood came inside. Without so much as a glance at them, the man walked past them and towards the back corner of the room. Legolas started to walk again but Arwen wouldn't budge. "What is it?" Legolas asked.

Arwen turned. "That's him." Arwen started to walk further into the tavern towards the newcomer. "Aragorn," she said as she approached him.

The man looked up. He squinted beneath the hood. "Arwen," he said hesitantly. Arwen leaned forward and pushed his hood away from his face. He stood up and the two embraced. "Look at you!" He exclaimed. "I hardly recognized you, you've grown so much." Arwen smiled shyly. "And Legolas," Aragorn said as he turned to see Arwen's companion. "What are you doing here with my cousin?"

"We're traveling together," Arwen said quickly.

"I heard you were betrothed to his brother, Hadrin." Aragorn stated, coming to a realization. "Arwen?" Arwen sighed. "What did you do?"

"I refused to marry Hadrin."

"And you ran away with his brother," Aragorn said.

"Have you seen your father since you left?" Arwen shook her head. "Oh, Arwen. You haven't changed a bit."

..::..

Aragorn walked through the dimly lit hallways of the inn towards his cousin's room. He knocked twice then entered before waiting for an answer. Instantly he froze in his footsteps. Standing on the other side of the room was Eowyn, her long blonde hair draped over one shoulder and her arms crossed over her chest. She turned towards the door then quickly looked away. Aragorn shook his head then proceeded towards the window, where Arwen sat.

"So, what is your plan, cousin?" Aragorn asked.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" she asked, a smile hiding in her eyes.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and Legolas laughed.

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, Eowyn," Legolas said, turning towards her. "You need to lighten up."

Aragorn looked towards her and their eyes met for a split second before she turned walked to sit next to Legolas. "I think I'll be fine," she stated.

Arwen sighed. Aragorn looked at the two women. "I take it, you two don't get along very well."

Legolas laughed. "That would be an understatement, my friend. Since day one, Arwen and Eowyn refused to even try to get along."

"I tried!" Arwen shouted.

"Hardly," Legolas stated.

"It wasn't meant to be," Eowyn said.

"Well you two are going to have to get over that eventually, don't you think, Aragorn."

Eowyn looked up. "Aragorn?" she said.

Aragorn looked at her. "That's my name," Aragorn said.

Eowyn narrowed her eyes.

"Where are your manners, Arwen? You forgot to introduce them?" Legolas asked.

"She never had any," Eowyn mumbled under her breath.

Arwen and Legolas both turned to Eowyn, having heard what she said. "What was that?" Legolas asked.

"Curse you Elves and your hearing," she said.

Legolas smiled. "Eowyn, your charm is startling."

Aragorn smiled. "So, we've changed our subject." Aragorn stated. "What is your plan? You're not just going to stay here in Bree, are you?"

"No, we most certainly are not." Legolas said. Arwen smiled. "Well, we can't go to Edoras, we were just there, Arwen's no longer allowed to enter the region and I don't believe Eowyn is so keen on going there either. We can't go to Rivendell or Mirkwood due to mine and Arwen's situation. So I believe we just plan to travel around."

"Like a Ranger, one might say." Arwen added. There was silence for a while. "You are more than welcome to join us."

"I would but…"

"But what?" Arwen interrupted. "You're too busy protecting Bree from the Orc attacks that never come? You are going to lose yourself here in this town. But if you went with us, then you could have fun and kill Orcs and see sane people. Don't you miss living in the wild?"

Aragorn looked to his cousin as he thought about her proposal. "I suppose since this region isn't in any particular danger…"

"Yes!" Arwen shouted as she wrapped her arms around Aragorn's neck and hugged him tight. "And now, maybe you and Eowyn could get together and she wouldn't be so sour all the time."

Eowyn grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it as hard as she could at Arwen. Arwen gasped as the pillow hit her square in the face.

..::..

Eowyn and Aragorn sat on their horses outside of the Prancing Pony, waiting for Arwen and Legolas to retrieve supplies. "Eowyn…" Aragorn started.

"I thought you said your name was Strider," she interrupted.

"That's what most people call me," he answered.

"But it's not your name," she said spitefully.

Aragorn sighed and began to say something when Legolas and Arwen emerged from the stables. "Sorry we took so long, the inn keeper is quite hard to get a hold of." Arwen said as the four started their way to the gate.

Once they had left the town Aragorn smiled. "I guess you could call this the beginning on an era."


	5. Fire

**Summary: When a fire destroys a forest, new hope will rise from the ashes and with it love. Rated K+ by Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn) **

"You want me to sleep on a pile of rocks?" Arwen asked hands on her hips.

"Just trust me. It's an old ranger trick, even we get sore backs sometimes." Even Arwen had to smile at this. Just then Legolas and Eowyn walked into the fire light carrying large piles of grass in their arms. "Perfect!" Aragorn said almost giddily. Arwen rolled her eyes. "Eowyn pass me the moss," Aragorn said as he sat up and rub his hands. "There we go, two extremely comfortable beds."

Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "Two?" she asked.

"Oh right," Aragorn said rubbing the scruff on his neck. "I guess I'll take the first watch." He said sitting down by the fire.

Legolas climbed up onto the makeshift bed and sighed placing his hands behind his head. "Aragorn, you have some strange talents, but talents they are." He said waving Arwen over. Arwen smiled and climbed up beside him.

Eowyn shrugged and walked to her side of the bed.

Aragorn poked the dwindling fire with a stick until he knew that everyone was asleep, then he leaned back against the rocks and let his mind wander to the woman sleeping alone. His mind replayed the first time he had guarded her while she slept. He laughed to himself, like she needed guarding, he had seen the way she used a sword. Aragorn looked down at his hands smiling. 'Your falling for her,' he thought. But he shook his head. 'It's to bad she doesn't feel the same way. She only kissed you in thanks.' His thoughts continued. Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts, he grabbed the closest weapon and stood. He looked down at the bow in his hands and reached for an arrow, he strung it then walked into the woods in the direction of the sound he had heard.

Aragorn walked through the forest perfectly still, holding the bow ready to fire. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the bushes, he raised the weapon but a doe raised her head and looked at him. Aragorn began to breathe again, he lowered the bow and began to walk back to their camp. When he reached the fire he sat back down, leaning his head back against the stone. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

..::..

Arwen woke up, she sat up and looked down at Legolas, she smiled and leaned down to kiss him She got up and walked in the direction of the stream, the dryness in her mouth growing with every passing second. She almost fell over Aragorn in the dark and smiled when she realized he was asleep. "You're a fantastic watch dog," she said.

..::..

Eowyn's lungs stung, she sat up, her eyes immediately beginning to sting. She looked out into the forest, a strange orange glow emanated from the trees. She gasped and jumped off of the makeshift bed and ran to where Aragorn was slumped on the ground. She knelt down and shook him but he rolled onto his back, unresponsive. Eowyn began to panic and rushed to Legolas shaking him. "Legolas wake up!" she screamed.

Legolas's eyes opened and he looked around. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the tears running down her cheeks. Then he realized his eye were burning to.

"The forests on fire!" Eowyn screamed.

Legolas looked down beside him then suddenly back up at Eowyn. "Where's Arwen!" he yelled back over the crackling, blazing sound of the fire.

Eowyn shrugged. "I can't get Aragorn to wake up!"

Legolas nodded and climbed down. He ran to Aragorn's prone form and threw him over his shoulder. He beckoned for Eowyn to follow and she ran after him. He ran through the forest until he found a clearing at the base of a hill. He lowered Aragorn down to the ground. "If the fire spreads," he yelled. "Drag him up to the top of the hill!" Eowyn nodded. Legolas ran back into the blaze to find Arwen.

..::..

Legolas ran through the forest trying to avoid the flames. "Arwen!" Legolas called over and over. Relief flooded him when he saw her and he ran to where she stood hunched over clinging to tree.

Arwen looked up through blurred eyes and saw a form coming toward her. But another coughing fit wracked her body. And everything began to go black.

Legolas reached her just as she began to fall; he caught her and lifted her arm around his shoulders. He began to run sweat running down his face.

..::..

Eowyn sat on the ground, her legs pulled up to her chest. "Come on, Legolas. What's taking so long?" she growled to herself. She tried to look into the forest but the smoke was getting thicker and thicker. Suddenly a great cracking noise filled the air and a huge tree fell right in front of them. Eowyn gasped and scrambled out the way. She looked to where Aragorn lay and her eyes widened. She crawled as fast as she could to him and began trying to put out the fire that had started on his leg. Finally, when the danger of him being engulfed was over, she looked down at the burnt flesh and immediately cringed. At least half of his thigh was a mess of red blood and blisters, the remaining skin singed black. Eowyn looked up, feeling heat on her cheek and groaned in frustration. The tree had set the long grass on fire and it was approaching them quickly. Eowyn grabbed Aragorn's arms and began to drag his heavy form up the steep hillside.

..::..

"Eowyn!" Legolas called. He looked around the forest totally at a loss for where he had left her.

"Go to the river," Arwen said groggily.

Legolas nodded and headed in what he thought was the right direction. He stopped. "Did you hear that?" Legolas asked.

Arwen shook her head. Then a great thud shook the ground. "What was that?" Arwen asked.

A picture of Eowyn crushed under a tree filled Legolas' mind and he hoped she was all right. "We need to keep going," he said and pulled Arwen along with him.

..::..

Eowyn flopped down onto the ground beside Aragorn, her chest heaving, her heart pumping so hard she thought it might explode. When she could breathe again she sat up looking over the red hot flames. She sighed and thought of the black ash that would replace the once green forest. She looked back down to where Aragorn lay sprawled on the ground and something panged at her heart. She picked up his head and placed it in her lap, smoothing away the hair that stuck to the edges of his face.

Slowly his gray eyes opened and he looked up her. Her long blond hair was disheveled and soot streaked her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes sparkled with tears. Aragorn's face broke into a smile. He reached up and touched her cheek then he sat up and pulled her down toward him. Eowyn looked surprised but she didn't fight him. Their lips brushed then Aragorn grabbed her lips in his and kissed her full on. He lay back down and Eowyn followed him their mouths still locked together. Suddenly Aragorn cried out in pain, the sound muffled by their lips. Eowyn looked down to where he clutched his leg her worry growing. "When did this happen?" Aragorn asked through gritted teeth.

"A tree fell," Eowyn said absentmindedly.

Aragorn looked surprised. "You didn't think to tell me?"

"Haven't you noticed the forest is on fire?" she said ripping the edge off her shirt.

"I've been looking at something else," he said staring at her now exposed middle.

She looked at him and smiled out of the side of her mouth. "Here," she said "Can you lift it for a second?" Aragorn nodded and lifted his knee, immediately he groaned and his head fell back on to the grass. Eowyn cringed as the already fragile skin stretched as his mussels flexed with the movement. Hurriedly she wrapped the bandage around his thigh. He relaxed sighing at the coolness of the thin material. He lifted his head and shifted so it rested on her lap once more. They sat like that for a long time. The two of them on the grassy hill, the only green place left in the forest. Slowly at first the ashes began to fall then thicker like snow making everything an unnatural white color.

..::..

Legolas looked to the sky watching the ashes fall. He smiled at Arwen, the flecks of ash contrasting her dark hair. "I never understood," he said watching her. "How someone could be so in love with just one person that they could spend the rest of their lives with them." Arwen looked up her eyes shining. "But I think I understand it now." Arwen smiled and touched his cheek then leaned over and kissed him.


	6. Firelight

**Summary: Unable to sleep, Eowyn and Aragorn reconnect and embrace their feelings for each other. Rated K+ by Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn)**

Eowyn sat up from her sleeping roll. It was dark and the stars shone brightly in the night sky. Their fire was almost out, its glowing embers sending a small stream of smoke upwards. She looked around until her eyes found what she was looking for. She smiled to herself and grabbed her cloak and went and sat beside him.

Aragorn looked up as Eowyn pulled the fur of her cloak up around her neck and at her. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

She shook her head. "And it's almost my watch."

Aragorn felt the warmth of her body as she sat close beside him. "Eowyn?" he asked. She looked up at him and immediately he was lost in her deep blue eyes. She nodded, her blond curls bouncing. "Why is the princess of Rohan traveling with two run away Elven lovers and a Ranger?"

Eowyn laughed. "Because," she said growing somber. "I'd rather be here with you." She looked at him then added, "I'd rather be here with you three, then be at home."

He looked at her, puzzled. "Eowyn, why did you run away?" he asked.

She immediately looked away. "I don't want to talk about it," she said hastily wiping away a tear. Aragorn grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I was afraid," she said.

"Eowyn, I will never let anything happen to you." She looked up at him again, hope in her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid ever again, I'll never leave you." She smiled at him and moved so she rested in his arms and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Eowyn," he said pulling her away so he could look into her eyes. "I love you."

Eowyn leaned forward until their lips brushed and he could feel her warm breath. "I love you too" she whispered before kissing him.

..::..

Legolas woke up with a yawn and smiled down at Arwen lying on his chest. She rolled away from him, still fast asleep, so he got up and began to walk away. But suddenly he stopped his mouth hanging open. Right in front of him laid Eowyn and Aragorn pressed up against each other with Aragorn's arms wrapped around her waist and Eowyn's head nestled perfectly under his. Legolas stood wanting to do something but he couldn't, his mouth was dry and his knees felt like they might buckle.

Eowyn opened one eye and looked at him. "You're in my light," she said then closed the eye.

Legolas moved out of the way obediently then realized what he was doing. "Eowyn," he yelled, "what are you doing?"

She sighed and sat up, Aragorn's arms flopping down to her lap. "Well I was sleeping until you started yelling at me," she said.

Legolas started to pace mumbling to himself. "What is your brother going to say?" he said looked up at her.

Suddenly Eowyn was angry. "You're not going to tell my brother anything."

Legolas shook his head. "Have you two…"

"NO!" she yelled. "Not like it's any of your business if we had,"

Aragorn sleepily sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What's going on?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Legolas flung his arms into the air in surrender and flopped down beside Arwen again. "What's wrong?" she asked opening her eyes.

Legolas sat with his arms crossed anger seething from him. "That," he pointed behind him.

Arwen looked to where Aragorn and Eowyn sat his shirt off and his arm around her. "Oh, how cute," she said. "The mortals are mating. Why is this a problem?"

Legolas sighed pointing to Eowyn. "She has a very protective brother."


	7. Retrieval Part One

**Summary: While camping our near Fangorn Forest, Legolas and Arwen are taken by Saruman. Will Aragorn and Eowyn be able to find them through problems of their own? Rated T by Caitie and Savannah (Arwen & Legolas) (Eowyn & Aragorn)**

A devilish grin fell upon Arwen's face as a thought popped into her head. She looked up and saw that Aragorn and Eowyn were currently engaged in a dramatic conversation on weaponry. Her smiles grew as her right hands drifted over to Legolas and rested on his upper thigh.

He jumped, ever so slightly, at the sudden touch and looked over to Arwen. Noticing her smile and realizing her intentions, he smiled too. Rather abruptly, Legolas stood up and announced, "I'm going to see if I can't find us some real food. Arwen, would you care to join me?"

She smiled as she stood. "Of course," she answered.

They jogged away from their camp, ridiculous smiles plastered across their faces, to Fangorn.

"Hey! Wait!" Aragorn shouted. "You forgot your bows!" Eowyn suppressed a laugh. "What?"

"They're not actually going to find food, Aragorn."

Aragorn looked confused. "Well then what are they doing?" Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh!" he exclaimed.

Eowyn laughed some more. "I thought Rangers were supposed to be perceptive."

..::..

Legolas wrapped his arms around Arwen's shoulders and held her against his body. Their chests were heaving and a layer of sweat shone on their skin. "I will never grow tired of this," he said in between pants.

Arwen laughed and tilted her head up to his face. She kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered against his skin.

Legolas tilted his head down and captured her lips with his. "I love you."

After a few more moments of bliss, Arwen looked around; the sun was setting. "We should probably head back." She said.

Legolas groaned and tightened his grip on her. "But it's so nice right here," he complained. "I think we should stay."

Arwen laughed. "Aragorn and Eowyn could be worried about us."

"Let them worry, I have not been alone with you since Edoras. We may not get the chance to be alone for a while."

"And we'll just have to suffer through it. Now come on." Arwen sat up and instantly felt colder now that her naked body was more exposed to the cold air. She reached to her left and grabbed her grey tunic and pulled it over her head, grateful for the small barrier that it provided. Legolas, having found his pants, put them on and stared at her. "What?" she asked, looking over at him.

He kneeled before her and kissed her neck and the exposed part of her chest. "You're beautiful," he whispered against the sensitive skin below her ear. He slowly pulled her back down to the ground. He straddled her and kissed every inch of exposed skin above her shoulders. Slowly his hands inched up her thighs and under her tunic. His calloused fingers grazed the sides of her breasts then traveled back down to the edge of the tunic. His hands glided over her stomach past her chest to her neck and lightly trailed over her face. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips as his hands combed through her long dark tresses. His hands traveled back down to her waist and pulled her so their chests were pressed against each other's.

Arwen moaned and leaned into him, slowly pushing them into a kneeling position. As soon as they were upright, Arwen pushed Legolas back until he was sitting and she raised herself so she was sitting on his lap. Their lips reconnected in a passionate kiss as their hands roamed over the other's body. Legolas was just beginning to pull Arwen's shirt over her head when Arwen pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"We really do need to head back," Arwen said, reluctant to stand up.

Legolas groaned and let his head fall back. She leaned forward just a bit and kissed his lips discretely. "If we must," Legolas said as he rested his hands on Arwen's hips and picked her up as he stood. He gently set her on the ground and kissed her forehead. Arwen took a reluctant step away from him and picked up her pants and his tunic. She tossed the tunic to Legolas and continued dressing herself.

..::..

A twig snapped from somewhere behind them and Legolas and Arwen swiftly turned to face the noise. "Probably just a deer," Arwen said as she looked over to Legolas.

He looked back at her. "Probably." The sun had long been down and Legolas and Arwen were slowly making their way towards their camp. When they had left the camp they made sure they were a good mile away from the camp and now they were starting to regret that decision. They continued toward the camp when they heard another twig snap. "That's not a deer," Legolas said with finality. Arwen nodded her head and pulled her knife from the back of her belt. Before they could so much as blink a shout was heard and Arwen and Legolas were roughly thrown into a circle of soldiers. They stood back to back, looking at the men before them. They appeared to be mortals but they couldn't tell where the soldiers were from. "Surrender your weapons," a gruff looking man commanded as he stepped into the circle of men to face Legolas. They did nothing. "Surrender your weapons now, Elf princeling."

"Can't you see I hold none," Legolas answered spitefully.

The man appeared to be annoyed. "Tell your woman to surrender her knife."

"Why don't you ask her," Legolas suggested.

The man rolled his eyes. "Take it," he said to a soldier across from him.

Another man broke into the circle and stalked toward Arwen. He moved to grab the knife but Arwen was quicker. She slashed the knife at him and caught his left hip with the tip of her blade. The man dove at her and knocked her on her back. He twisted the knife from her hand and plunged it into her left thigh. She screamed in pain.

After hearing Arwen cry out, Legolas dove at the man and pulled him away from Arwen. Before he could do anything to the man, five soldiers restrained Legolas and lowered him to his knees. He struggled against his captors for a while before giving up and looking over to Arwen. She laid on her back her hands wrapped around the still imbedded knife in her leg. Her head rested on the ground; her eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to cry out because of the pain. He struggled again to get to her, to help her, but to no avail.

The captain walked ominously over to the soldier who had hurt Arwen and picked him up by his collar, throwing him against a tree trunk. "What the hell were you thinking!" he shouted. "We were given direct orders not to harm them! And what do you do, you stab her in the leg!"

"I'm sorry Captain, there was no way it could have been avoided." The soldier explained.

"Yes there was!" He shouted as he pulled out his knife and held it up to his throat. "You had successfully taken her knife and were holding her down. She was controlled. There was absolutely no reason for you to do what you did!" The captain's face was a mix of anger and confusion as he slit the man's throat. He walked over to Arwen, moved her hands, and pulled the knife from her thigh.

The scream that escaped Arwen's throat was heart wrenching and Legolas again fought against his captors. Crystal like tears spilled down Arwen's cheeks as she held her thigh, thick red blood spilling from between her fingers.

"Get me a bandage!" the captain shouted. In a few seconds a tall lanky man ran up to the captain and handed him a long white strip of cloth and a glass jar filled with a yellow cream. He opened it and spread the cream over Arwen's wound. Next he took the bandage and tightly wrapped it around Arwen's leg. Arwen bit back a cry as he tightened the knot. He stood up and looked over to Legolas who was still struggling to get to Arwen. "Release him," the captain ordered. The soldiers looked confusedly at their captain. "Release him!"

The soldiers backed away from Legolas right as he dove for Arwen. He knelt by her side and grabbed her hand, his other hand resting on her cheek and wiped tears from her face.

"Bind their hands and drag them with us," the captain said. "One of you will have to carry the girl, until we get to the edge of the forest. Then she will ride on my horse with me." The captain said this last sentence while looking directly at Legolas who sat scowling at him.

..::..

Aragorn stood up and looked out into the darkening forest. "They should be back by now," he said crossing his arms.

Eowyn looked up at him smiling. "Well, I'm not going to look for them."

He laughed; suddenly his head shot up. "Did you hear that?" he asked picking up his sword. Eowyn shook her head but moved to stand beside him holding her own weapon. A scream pierced the air in the distance. "They're in trouble!" he yelled sprinting for his horse. Eowyn ran after him jumping onto her mares back.

..::..

"Make a fire!" the captain shouted to his men as the halted their horses and began to dismount. The sky was completely dark, there wasn't even a star in the sky. "A small one!"

The soldier all walked towards the forest and tied their horses to the tree limbs. Legolas, still tied to his captors horse, was forced to follow. He stopped by the tree and his captor untied the rope connecting Legolas to the horse. As soon as the knot had untied Legolas shoved the soldier into the horse and took off towards the captain's horse. Before he could get within twenty feet though, Legolas was tackled to the ground. He struggled furiously against the men that held him down, at one point almost sliding his way out of their grip, but soon more soldiers joined in restraining him.

As they stood Legolas up the captain walked over and connected his fist with Legolas' jaw. Legolas' head snapped violently to the left and blood spilled from his mouth. "So valiant," the captain stated. "Just like any prince charming. Legolas struggled again against the soldiers. "Tie him down."

Legolas was dragged, more or less, towards the forest then tied to the trunk of a tree. He looked up and saw that Arwen had been placed in front of the fire pit. A soldier stood behind her, his arm resting on her shoulder, keeping her in place as another soldier proceeded to make a fire. When the fire was lit the captain walked over, knife in hand. He crouched down next to Arwen, too close for Legolas' liking, and set the knife blade in small flames. After a few minutes the captain pulled the knife from the flames and crept closer to Arwen. "What are you doing?" Legolas shouted.

The captain turned to him. "I'm going to seal the wound." He stated. "Hold her down," he said turning back to Arwen.

Arwen tried to back away from the captain but backed into the soldier behind her and was forced to stay there. Two other soldiers came over and held her down. Before the soldiers could hold down Arwen's right leg she kicked it up and caught one man in the nose. He fell backwards and desperately clutched his nose, blood dripping down his face. Legolas struggled against the tree as he watched another soldier replace the injured one and hold Arwen down. The captain knelt beside her and slowly lowered the blade till it touched the torn skin on her thigh. Arwen screamed as the red hot knife came in contact with her leg, her eyes wide and opened but unseeing. Tears slipped down her cheeks as her screams became rough and cracked. Her head fell back and her eyes squeezed shut as the knife was lifted from her skin.

The captain stood and walked back towards his horse. "That wasn't so bad," he stated as he pulled the yellow cream and bandage from his saddle bag.

"You son of a bitch!" Legolas shouted, his face red with anger.

The captain seemed unfazed by the comment and proceeded to finish caring for Arwen leg. When he was done he picked Arwen up in arms, dodging her weak hands, and carried her toward Legolas. He set her down and pulled a length of rope from his belt and tied Arwen to Legolas's tree behind him. Her head hung down and her body was limp and unresponsive. Legolas desperately wished he could hold her in his arm, but he couldn't; he couldn't even hold her hand. His fingers were just barely able to graze against her back and he rhythmically stroked her lower back, attempting to let her know he was there.

..::..

The sun was up and the soldiers were wide awake. Men hurried around, picking up their camp, making it appear as if no one had been there. "Wake them up!" the captain shouted.

A soldier jogged towards the Elves. He crouched down in front of Arwen. "Hey," he said as he tapped his hand against her cheek. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. He reached for the knot and untied it letting Arwen sit unrestrained. Before crawling over to other side of the tree, he untied Legolas' knot. He crawled over to crouch before Legolas and as he was balancing on his heals Arwen collapsed to the ground. "No, no, no, no, no," he exclaimed as he crawled back over to her. "Wake up!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up," he repeated.

As the man was distracted with Arwen, Legolas opened his eyes and smiled. Silently, he crept towards the soldier. Now four feet away, Legolas pulled his arm back and hit the soldier in the back of the head as hard as he could. The soldier collapsed silently on top of Arwen. He heard a gasp from Arwen the large man fell on top of her. He rolled the man away from Arwen and helped her to sit up. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Time to go."

..::..

Legolas and Arwen ran as fast as they could through Fangorn; jumping over tree roots and ducking around tree branches. After half a mile Arwen stopped and leaned against a tree. "Legolas," she said breathlessly. "I can't go on."

Legolas turned around and jogged back to her. "No, no, no. Come on, Arwen. You can't stop." He said as he pulled her left arm over his shoulders and slid his right arm around her waist. He started jogging again, pulling Arwen along with him. With every step Arwen took, she hissed in pain. Legolas looked down and saw blood seeping through Arwen's bandage. He grimaced. Arwen's head started to fall forwards and her footsteps became heavy and lethargic. "Arwen," he said as he continued to jog. "Come on, Arwen, stay with me." She made it another twenty paces before collapsing against Legolas. "No, Arwen." Legolas crouched down and cradled Arwen against him. "Arwen, wake up," he said as one hand stroked her cheek. Slowly, Arwen opened her eyes a crack. "That's it, keep them open. Look at me." Arwen whispered something weakly to Legolas. "What?" he asked as he lowered his head.

"Go," she whispered.

Legolas' head snapped up. "No!" he all but shouted. "I'm not leaving you here."

Arwen raised her hands and pushed against his chest. "Go," she repeated.

Legolas gently took Arwen's hands and enveloped them in his own. "No," he said quietly as he kissed her forehead. Sometime in the next minute, Arwen passed out and her head fell against his chest.

A twig snapped behind them and Legolas knew what was coming. "There they are!" a man shouted. Legolas held Arwen's tighter to him. Soldiers immediately held Legolas down and pulled Arwen from his arms. As the soldier took Arwen away Legolas screamed and shouted and was being tackled to the ground. After many failed attempts to silence him, a soldier rammed the butt of his sword into Legolas' head. The last thing that Legolas saw was Arwen being carried away.

..::..

Legolas woke to a pounding head and aching back and neck. He opened his eyes and had to blink a few times before his vision cleared enough for him to take in his surroundings. Darkness. That was the first thing Legolas comprehended. He blinked a few more times. He was in a cell, a damp cell. Slowly, he sat up and instantly he regretted it. Looking around he noticed one more thing. Arwen was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the cell once more, still not seeing her.

Footsteps caused Legolas to turn back to the cell door. A tall man dressed in white walked eloquently up to the cell door and stopped. "Saruman," Legolas stated as he rose to his feet unsteadily.

"Prince Legolas," Saruman addressed him. "I'm sorry for the ill treatment you and the Lady Arwen have received. I assure you that I commanded my men not to injure you in the process of your retrieval."

"Retrieval?" Legolas echoed.

"Yes, your father, King Thranduril; and Lord Elrond asked for the assistance of all city leaders to find and return you and Lady Arwen to them." Saurman stated.

"Where is she? Where is Arwen?" Legolas asked, trying to mask his panic.

Saruman smiled. "As was beginning to wonder when you would inquire about her." He said. "I gave her a room so she could better recover. I've been waiting for you to awake so I could give you a room as well. I will have you escorted shortly."

"I want to see her." Legolas demanded.

"Yes, of course." Saruman said as he turned back the way he came. "Currently, she is resting; but as soon as she wakes I'll have u escorted to her."

"I want to see her now," Legolas shouted as Saruman disappeared into the darkness. "I need to see her!"

..::..

Legolas laid awake in the bed in the bed he had been given. His new room was almost as dark as his cell, but his room had a window, letting a small amount of moonlight into the room. A guard stood constantly outside his door, so while it didn't look like a cell, it definitely felt like a cell. Suddenly, the door flew open and his guard came in. Legolas was already standing before the man had entered the room.

"The Lady Arwen is awake and asking for you," he said to Legolas.

"Take me to her," Legolas said authoritatively.

The guard turned back to the door was quickly exited the room with Legolas on his heels. Two more guards came from around a corner and followed them, watching Legolas' every move. They went up a flight of stairs and turned left, two doors down they stopped. Two guards stood, unfazed, by the door. The door opened and the man in front of Legolas stepped to the side so Legolas could be alone with Arwen.

The door shut behind Legolas as soon as he passed the threshold. He walked as quick as he could to the bed on the other side of the room. He knelt down beside the bed and brushed Arwen's hair away from her face. Slowly, Arwen turned to her side and opened her eyes. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Legolas repeated, choking back a sob.

Arwen squinted her eyes and furrowed her brow at him. "What's wrong?"

"I almost lost you," he whispered painfully, his hand resting on her cheek.

Arwen shook her head. "I'm fine," she stated. A tear fell down Legolas' face. Arwen raised a hand to his cheek and wiped the tear away. "I'm fine." Legolas smiled slightly and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Arwen closed her eyes. "Don't leave me," she whispered as his lips left her skin.

"Never," he said as he walked around the other side of the bed and climbed in. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his body. There was a long moment of silence. "We have to leave?" Legolas said. Arwen nodded. "I do not trust Saruman."

Arwen's hand drew lazy patterns on Legolas' arm which was draped over her waist. "Neither do I," she answered before sleep overcame her.

..::..

"Were staying here for the night," Aragorn said sliding down from his horse.

"We can't, Aragorn, they have at least a full two days ahead of us!" Eowyn steered her horse toward him her voice getting louder. "We need to keep going, they're in trouble!" she said a fire in her eyes.

Aragorn sighed angrily looking up at her. "We will be no good to them if we've died of exhaustion. Look at you, Eowyn, you need to rest."

"I need to rest!" she screamed jumping from her horse. "Don't treat me like a child!" she said her hands changing into fists.

"Eowyn you are a child," he said throwing up his hands. "You're screaming at me because I think we should stop for the night. You're running your horse to death." With every accusation he stepped closer to her until he was but inches away. "You need Legolas because he treats you like an adult, but you're not, Eowy, you're not!"

Suddenly Eowyn's hand was raised and Aragorn felt a sting on his cheek. "I need Legolas because he is my friend and I will not sit like you beside my lazy fire while he is in danger!" she screamed and walked into the forest.

Aragorn raised his hand to his cheek and felt the hot pain.

Eowyn walked through the forest anger boiling up inside her. She followed the sound of the river until she stood by its banks. She knelt down and cupped her hands; drinking the cold water she watched the ripples flow outward and began to cry.

_Legolas held the small blond girl in his lap. "Do you see how the water ripples Eowyn?" he asked. "You can be like one of those ripples." She looked up at him confused. "Even the smallest stone can make the largest ripples" _

_Eowyn smiled. "Are you calling me a pebble?" she said standing and looking into his blue eyes. He began to laugh. Eowyn smiled and tackled him down to the ground screaming gleefully as Legolas tickled her. _

"Eowyn!" a voice called tearing her from her thoughts. "Eowyn," Aragorn said behind her relief in his voice. He lifted her from the ground and held her in his arm "I'm sorry," he said holding her tight.

"I can't lose him, Aragorn," she said into his chest.

Aragorn nodded. "We're not going to lose them, it's going to be alright." Eowyn nodded. Aragorn held her at arm's length and brushed the tears away from her cheeks. "I'm going to make us some food" he said turning around. Eowyn nodded and looked out at the river. Aragorn walked into the edge of the trees then stopped turning around to say something but the words disappeared from his lips. As he watched Eowyn slip out of her tight leggings then pull her shirt up over her head. Aragorn turned to see her better and began to stare as Eowyn walked into the clear water dunking her head under the surface. Aragorn walked slowly toward the water wondering when she was going to come back up. Suddenly she came up gasping for air, and running her hands over her face clearing the water and hair from her eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at him "You're watching me," she said finally.

Aragorn snapped out of his daze. "No," he blurted out. "I was just…" he said covering his eyes as he tried to walk away stumbling on the rocky ground.

Eowyn laughed. "Aragorn," she said. He turned around, hesitantly uncovering his eyes. "Care to join me." Aragorn's face broke into a smile and he stripped down leaving his clothing on the ground in a pile next to hers.

..::..

Light streamed in through the barred window to Arwen's room. Legolas' blearily opened his eyes and found that what he had hoped to be a dream was his reality. He tilted his down and kissed the top of Arwen's head, reluctant to leave her. Slowly, and with great effort, Legolas managed to move Arwen and stand up from the bed. No sooner had his feet touched the floor when two soldiers came into the room and pulled Legolas out into the hallway and to Saruman's study.

Having struggled the entire way, the soldiers were all too willing to release Legolas once inside the room. He stood alone in the darkened study, habitually brushing invisible dirt from his arms. The set of doors to his left opened and Saruman eloquently walked into the room. "I'm sorry for the ill treatment my men have given you recently, Prince Legolas. They are not used to guests." Saruman apologized almost sincerely. Legolas said nothing. "I trust the Lady Arwen is doing better."

"Yes, Legolas answered. "Much better. So I suppose she and I should be on our way now."

Saruman chuckled. "Didn't you hear me on my last visit?" Legolas narrowed his eyes. "I am returning you to your father."

"No," Legolas stated. "You can't do that."

"Oh, but I can." Saruman replied. "Your father has been worried about you. And do you even know the state of panic Lord Elrond is in? His only daughter just disappeared. I will return you to them and I would imagine Arwen's wedding to your brother will proceed as planned."

"No, she doesn't want him."

"That doesn't matter. Do you think your own mother loved Thranduril when they wedded? It was a business transaction, as is this. Love has nothing to do with this, Prince Legolas." Legolas opened his mouth to argue. "We leave within the hour." Saruman said quickly before Legolas could say a word. "I'm sure you'll find another woman to bestow your affections upon." He said with a smile. "Guards!" The soldiers that had escorted Legolas from Arwen's room entered the study. "Escort Prince Legolas back to his own room then prepare for departure."

..::..

Arwen limped into the carriage and plunked down on the seat next to Legolas. Instantly he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Saruman bent down slightly so he could fit through the small door into the carriage; he sat facing the two Elves, a mysterious grin playing across his features.

Legolas tried as hard as he could to ignore Saruman's presence as focus on Arwen. How are you feeling? Legolas asked Arwen in Elvish.

I've been better.

"I know you're frustrated with me, Prince Legolas, but speaking in your Elvish tongue won't exclude me from anything." Saruman said.

Arwen and Legolas turned to face him. Saruman smiled. Legolas resisted the urge to beat Saruman as hard as he could. Arwen squeezed his hand and he calmed slightly.

"We'll be traveling through the night so we should arrive at your father's palace in a week or so." Saruman smiled again, his yellowed teeth contrasting against his white beard.

..::..

The week passed slowly, so slowly in fact that Legolas thought he would lose his mind. Not once could he have a private conversation with Arwen because Saruman, in his old age, was still fluent not only in the common tongue but also in Elvish. At night Arwen would lean against him, her head resting against his shoulder and his head against hers; and during the day he held her hand tightly in his.

Now as they stopped in front the Elven King's palace Arwen squeezed Legolas' hand tightly and reluctantly exited the carriage. Legolas followed and wrapped an arm around her waist, steading her.

They hadn't waited long when they saw Thranruril, Hadrin, and a dozen soldiers walking quickly towards them. Legolas and Arwen were taken aback as Thrandruil wrapped his arms around them both and embraced them. "Thank you, Saruman." He said as he pulled away from Arwen and Legolas. "You have no idea how worried Lord Elrond and I have been these past three months."

Saruman smiled. "I am just happy I could return them to you."

"Thank you," Thrandruil said again. "I trust they were not too troublesome for you."

"Hardly," Saruman said. "However the Lady Arwen did receive a wound that should be treated soon. I treated it myself but it should still be looked at."

Thranduril turned and looked to Arwen seeing how she was favoring a leg. "We'll see to it immediately."

Saruman bowed his head respectfully then turned back to his carriage and departed with is men.

Thranduril scowled at Legolas. "We'll talk tonight." He stated. "Hadrin, take Lady Arwen to a healer." Hesitantly Legolas let go of Arwen's waist and watched Hadrin lead her to the healers. "Take my son to his room and see to it that he stays there." Two soldiers roughly grabbed Legolas by the arms and escorted to his rooms.

..::..

"What were you thinking?!" Thranduril shouted his face turning as bright shade of red. "Or was that it? You weren't thinking!" Arwen and Legolas stood side by side in front of Thranduril. "I have been worried sick about you, Legolas! And Arwen, have you any idea the state your father is in? Your mother has left him and you disappeared." Arwen bowed her head.

"Father…" Legolas started to speak.

"No!" Thranduril shouted overtop of Legolas. "You do not have permission to speak!" Thranduril rubbed his temples. "I have never been this disappointed in you, Legolas. Never." Legolas bowed his head. "In the morning we leave for Rivendell. "You will apologize to Lord Elrond for stealing his daughter away…"

"He didn't steal me away!" Arwen shouted suddenly. "King Thranduril," she added remembering her manners. "I did not wish to marry Prince Hadrin so I left with Prince Legolas. I love Legolas."

"Love has nothing to do with this, Lady Arwen." Thrandruil said, his face returning to its normal color. "We are uniting two cities."

"Can we not do that between Prince Legolas and myself?" Arwen argued. "Why must I marry Prince Hadrin?"

"Because he is to be king."

"So, my mother married my father uniting Lorien and Rivendell. She didn't marry you. You married her younger sister. I see no reason why I cannot marry Legolas."

"It was decided…"

"I love her, father!" Legolas shouted. "And Hadrin doesn't. He will understand."

Thranduril bowed his head. "We leave in the morning, and whether you want to or not, you will apologize to Lord Elrond."


	8. Retrieval Part Two

**Summary: With one set of lovers separated and the other becoming one, will the foursome be able to overcome the rules from Arwen's father and the secret from Aragorn's past? Rated M (for sexual content) by Caitie and Savannah (Arwen & Legolas) (Eowyn & Aragorn)**

The group from Mirkwood arrived in Rivendell a fortnight after having left Mirkwood. Arwen hesitantly stepped out from the solitude of her carriage and took in the sight of her home. Her father emerged from a corridor and immediately ran her way. She took a deep breath right before Elrond wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried!" he exclaimed, holding her tight. He pulled away from her and held her at arms distance, inspecting her. "How are you? Are you well?" Thranduril climbed off his own horse and approached the father and daughter. Elrond released Arwen and turned to the Wood Elf. "Thank you," he said regaining his composure.

Thranduril smiled politely then turned to look at his youngest son. "Legolas, come."

Legolas unwillingly walked forwards and stopped beside his father. Thranduril looked down at his son with shame in his eyes. Looking up to Elrond's face he said, "I sincerely apologize for the grief I have caused to your family." Legolas said as politely as he could muster.

"I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding," Elrond said. "Now if you don't mind, I wish to speak with my daughter. Lornel will take you to your rooms." Elrond placed a hand behind Arwen's back and guided her forwards and into the corridor.

The hand on Arwen's back moved and grabbed her wrist tightly. Without saying a word, Elrond dragged Arwen into his study. "What were you thinking?!" Elrond shouted angrily at his daughter as he released her wrist and shut the door behind them. "What were you honestly thinking!?" Arwen's head hung low and she looked at the ground. "Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Arwen raised her head and stared coldly back into her father's angry eyes. "Do not be defiant with me, Arwen!" Arwen continued to glare at him. "Do you have anything to say?" Arwen opened her mouth to say something. "No! Don't say a word! I do not want to hear petty excuses, Arwen!" Elrond stormed to the other side of the room and tried to contain his rage. He turned back around and stalked towards her, "Say something!"

"You do not get to make my choices for me." Arwen stated.

"You are my daughter, Arwen! And until such time as you are mature enough to make these kinds of decisions, I will most definitely make them for you!"

"Mother would understand," Arwen said coldly. "I'm not a child! She would never let you speak to me like this." Arwen's cheek stung with the sudden impact from Elrond's hand striking her. She turned her face towards her father and raised her hand to her cheek, all she felt was shock she didn't even feel the pain on her face. "And she never would have done that!" Arwen shouted as she spun around and stormed out of his study.

The door slammed shut behind her as Arwen walked hastily through the hallways to her own quarters. She had walked this route over a million times in her life and could successfully make it to her room without having to think about where she was going. She slammed her door too and stopped in the middle of the room. She clenched her hands into fists, crunching the soft green fabric of her sleeves in her hands. She wanted to scream, she wanted that desperately, but didn't.

A maid worked furiously in Arwen's bathing rooms preparing a hot bath for Arwen after her long journey. It was something Celebrian had always insisted on; everyone in the family was accustomed to doing this. Arwen walked into the rooms when the bath was ready and left her green dress lying carelessly on the floor.

..::.

A knock sounded at Arwen's door, she ignored it and sank deeper into the water of the pool. More knocks sounded, gradually getting louder, until Arwen became frustrated and rose from the pool. The maid hurried to cover Arwen in her silk robe as she strode towards the door.

The door swung open and was instantly greeted by her brothers smiling faces. Elrohir and Elladan poured into the room and grabbed Arwen. They folded her into their arms and held her so tight Arwen thought she just might suffocate. After a few minutes of laughter Elrohir and Elladan pulled away. "You're all wet," Elrohir stated as he made a face. "Would it have killed you to dry off a little before embracing us the way you did?"

"Me, embrace you? I think you're quite mistaken." Arwen said smiling.

"Well, you still could have dried off before opening the door." Elladan said.

"Your incessant knocking was irritating." Arwen said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed a towel. She sat down and started to dry her hair with the towel.

"Your face," Elladan said as he and Elrohir sat down across from Arwen. "What happened to your face?" he asked reaching hand up to inspect her cheek. Arwen's eyes fell down to look at the covers on her bed.

"Did Father do this to you?" Elrohir asked. Arwen remained silent. "Arwen." Arwen hesitantly looked up at her brother's face. Elrohir's face quickly morphed from concern to rage as he stood up from the bed and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Arwen called after Elrohir as he opened the door.

"To talk with Father."

"No, Elrohir, wait!" Arwen shouted as she sprung from the bed. She grabbed his arm just as he was walking through the doorway. "Stop!"

Elrohir stopped and looked down at his sister as Elladan came to join them. "Father hasn't been the same since Mother died." Elladan stated. "You running away just threw him over the edge, Arwen. I'm sure he feels horrible about what he did."

Arwen and Elrohir looked up at Elladan's face. "You're not agreeing with him, are you?" Elrohir asked accusingly.

"No, but he's our father, we can't just turn against him like this."

Elrohir turned Arwen so that she was facing Elladan. "Look what he did to Arwen! Look what he did to _our_ sister. He is no father of mine."

A knock sounded at the door and Elrohir hesitantly opened it. Elrond's private servant stood in front of the door. "Your father wanted me to inform you that dinner will be in one hour and you are all expected to be there."

Elrohir shut the door in the man's face. He opened his mouth to say something when the servant knocked on the door again. Elrohir swung the door open. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"Your father would like for you all to look presentable and so informed me to send you to your separate rooms to prepare for the evenings events." Elrohir started to shut the door again when the servant pushed his foot in between the door and the doorframe. "Now, Masters Elrohir and Elladan." The man pushed the door open and waited there until Elrohir and Elladan walked into the hallway. "Good evening, Lady Arwen," he said as he shut the door and followed Elrohir and Elladan.

..::..

The meal was even more awkward than Arwen had thought possible. No one except Thranduril and Elrond spoke, everyone else merely ate in silence. Occasionally Arwen would look up from her plate and her eyes would meet Legolas, and for just a few seconds it was like it was just the two of them. Then reality would crash down on them and Arwen's eyes would fall back to her plate. When the meal was finished Arwen was escorted to her rooms. As she walked silently through the hallways her father came up to join her. After a few minutes of silence, Elrond spoke. "You are to be confined to your rooms until Thranduril and his party leave Rivendell. You are only allowed to leave them for supper. Am I understood?"

Arwen nodded and kept walking on in silence. After a few more minutes Elrond left her in silence. She walked into her room and locked the door behind her and went straight over to the mirror on the other side of the room and in pale moonlight saw the bruise forming on her face. Right now it was just barely starting to turn blue, and she knew by morning it would be a hideous shade of purple.

She sighed and walked over to her bed. She laid down still in her dress and didn't even bother to cover herself before falling asleep.

..::..

Aragorn sighed as he watched Eowyn stare out over the cliff in front of them. The sun was just beginning to set, its light turned dark gold filtering down on him through the leaves. The sun had shimmered down on Eowyn's hair making it look like fire as it blew in the wind. Aragorn leaned on a fallen tree, basking in the warmth of the sun and her smile.

Eowyn turned around. "I don't think they were taken to Orthanc." She said pulling her hair over one shoulder.

Aragorn smiled. "So now you agree with me," he said coyly.

Eowyn walked over to him. Aragorn eyes traveled up her body until he looked up at her face. She swung her leg over him and sat down on his lap. She leaned down on his chest, her hands moved up to the strings that held his shirt closed. "Now that we know they're safe," she said pulling out the knots. Aragorn put his hands on her hips. "We can take our time meeting up with them." Aragorn nodded feeling the shirt slip from his chest. Eowyn sat up and looked down at her handy work with a smile. She bent down again, moving so her mouth was over the base of his stomach. Aragorn watched as she started kissing him following the distinct line of his muscles slowly roaming up. She licked and sucked on his chest until their mouths connected. Aragorn's hands flew to her hips again and she moved against him. Aragorn opened his mouth and felt Eowyn's tongue slip inside his mouth. He opened further pulling her bottom lip into their kiss and sucked on it until Eowyn pulled away breathing deeply, her mouth red. She pulled her loose shirt over her head and leaned back down, their skin touching in the crisp air their mouths collided once again. Aragorn grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into a sitting position and undid the clasps of her bindings the cloth unraveled and his hands moved to her now exposed breasts. Eowyn let her head fall back as his hands rubbed her soft skin. She moaned sill grinding their hips together. Aragorn sat up, their mouths once again connecting, their bare chests touching.

Slowly their lips parted and Eowyn looked up at his gray eyes. "I love you," he said. Eowyn smiled and looked down at the fastenings of her pants she moved her hands to untie them but Aragorn touched her hands and she stopped allowing him to do the rest she watched as he pulled the small strings out of their holes in burning anticipation.

Every muscle in her body clenched. Finally they were open and he slipped his hands inside. Eowyn gasped, her shoulders arching back as his cool hands slipped into the warmth between her legs. She lifted herself so she knelt over top of him allowing his hands to slip deeper into her fabric she pushed them over her hips down around her knees Aragorn smiled and lead back down Eowyn shifted ridding herself of the clothes completely.

Aragorn moved to kiss the back of her neck and nuzzle into her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched as she in turn undid the strings of his trousers and slipped them off his legs. She turned back to him and meeting his gray eyes lowered herself down onto him.

They moved together; Aragorn's back scraping against the tree, Eowyn gasping as her hands lay on his chest. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down harder and harder until he felt himself coming. He pulled her off and with one movement his strong arms were laying her down on the ground and now he was overtop of her. Eowyn gasped as he pulled in and out of her. He pulled out one last time and spilled his seed onto the ground and flopped down beside her.

Eowyn lay on her back panting in the growing dusk. Aragorn's eyes wandered over the tight curves of her body, watching her chest rise and fall. She sat up and ran her fingers over his hard chest then looked around them. She picked up her bindings and began to wrap them around her chest. Aragorn watched as she fastened the clasps and reached for her shirt, she pulled it over her head then looked at him. He smiled knowing he had been caught staring but she only laid down and kissed his lips gently. Aragorn smiled, still watching her as she stood up and pulled on her tight riding pants. She sat down on the log above him and started to braid her long hair pulling out the leaves that were stuck in it. Aragorn smiled and finally consented to get dressed himself. When he was fully clothed pulled some bread out of his pack and handed a piece to Eowyn. She pulled off pieces and ate them slowly and Aragorn couldn't take his eyes off of her as she sat there; her cheeks flushed and eyes dark. Aragorn came and sat beside her, he touched her cheek and she looked up at him. He bent down, their lips brushing slowly in the growing night.

They sat together; Eowyn staring into his eyes, Aragorn smiling and making her feel lost and causing her heart to flutter. She cursed herself for acting like a lovesick girl but she couldn't help but feel like she could follow Aragorn anywhere.

..::..

The morning light was filtering through the tree branches above them when Eowyn awoke. She opened her eyes sleepily, her head rested on Aragorn's chest and her arm was draped over his waist. His hand snaked up playing with her hair. Eowyn lay there in his arms for a long time perfectly comfortable and warm; and, for the first time in a long time she felt like she was home. Finally she sat up the cloak slipping from her shoulders. Aragorn watched Eowyn redo the braid in her hair as he lay on his back. Without a word Aragorn pulled her back down and kissed the top of her head.

"We should go," Eowyn breathed not meaning a word of it.

"Half a day's ride," Aragorn said rubbing the small of her back. "If we leave now we'll be in Rivendell before nightfall."

Aragorn sat up so they were at the same level, he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer their lips meeting. When they parted Eowyn stood and stretched as Aragorn put the remainder of their belongings in his pack. She climbed up onto Aragorn's big black charger and tangled her hands in its long mane. Eowyn jumped when Aragorn mounted behind her. 'How did he move so soundlessly?' she thought.

He bent down. "This is my horse," he whispered.

..::..

They had been riding for hours when they finally saw Rivendell through the trees. Eowyn leaned against Aragorn's strong chest still riding with him, her own horse following them. "Do we have to go?" Eowyn asked.

Aragorn smiled and nodded. "I thought you wanted to see Legolas," he said. "A few days ago you were in tears at the thought of not seeing him again."

Eowyn sighed. "But that place is filled with Elves; Legolas is the only Elf I've ever met who didn't hate me."

Aragorn chuckled. "We don't have to stay long," he said.

..::..

Two guards stood by Arwen's door, they never left, and neither did Arwen. She groaned on her bed, she had never been any good at staying in one place for very long, especially if that one place happens to be her room. She stood up and walked onto her balcony. She longed to be outside, not confined to her room or stuck on the balcony. A knock sounded at her door and one of her guards walked in without waiting for Arwen to open the door. "Lady Arwen?" he said when he came in.

"Out here," she replied without moving.

The guard walked through her room and out onto the balcony. "Just checking in on you. Do you need anything?"

"Freedom."

The guard stood awkwardly next to her before retreating back into her room. The door shut and Arwen knew he was gone. It would be another 10 or so minutes before they check on her again. There was a lattice that rose from the ground and ascended all the way to Arwen's balcony. She climbed over the rail and started to climb down the lattice. Her feet had just barely touched the ground when Arwen heard someone open the door to her room. "Lady Arwen? Lady Arwen, are you here?" Footsteps sounded and Arwen had to hide under the balcony before someone walked outside. "She's gone!" the person shouted as they ran back into her room. Arwen sighed before leaving her hiding place.

..::..

"Aragorn!" Arwen called running to meet him.

Aragorn's face broke into a smile and he opened his arms as his cousin crashed into him. "What happened to your face?" he asked when he pulled away from her.

Eowyn looked around at the majesty of the Elven city as Aragorn and Arwen began to talk in Elvish. The noise of water rushing filled her ears and cool mist fell on her skin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and snapped back to reality. Elves poured in to surround the three people standing on the platform where they stood. Half of the Elves drew swords and the other half bows. Eowyn swallowed and backed up till she was standing beside Aragorn and Arwen.

"Lady Arwen," the leader said sounding surprised. "Why are you out here with them?" he said the last words with disgust spitting then out of his mouth.

Eowyn frowned proudly her back straightening slightly but Aragorn only laughed. "Has it been so long Gwaedhon?"

The Elf lowered his weapon. "Estel?" he asked a smile growing on his lips. Aragorn smiled back but it faded when Eowyn gave a small cry. Aragorn spun on his heels to see a small knife pressed ageist her throat.

"Who is she?" the Elf asked. "Lord Elrond will want to know before he lets a mortal into his city."

Aragorn stepped toward him her arms up. "She came with me," he said. "She has traveled with me for weeks and I trust her." Eowyn met his eyes fear and love mixing together in her blue eyes. Slowly the Elf lowered the knife and pushed a panting Eowyn away from him. Aragorn grabbed her hand and pulled her protectively behind his back. His smile had turned into a scowl. "Is this how you greet friends coming to the sanctuary of Rivendell?" He turned to Eowyn and placing his hands on her cheeks began to look her over.

"I'm fine," she said.

Aragorn turned back to the Gwaedhon. "I'm like a son to Lord Elrond and you would question me?" Aragorn looked at them his rage held just barely at bay.

Arwen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aragorn, they're just doing their job, they meant no offence." Arwen turned to Eowyn. "She is an outsider." Eowyn glared back at her. Aragorn's body relaxed under Arwens hand.

"My Lord," one of the Elves said as the group broke for the lord of Rivendell to walk slowly down the path toward his daughter.

"Father," Arwen said coldly.

Aragorn bowing his head slightly. "Estel," Elrond said happily. "What bid you come to Rivendell?"

"When Saruman became your bounty hunter," Arwen interrupted.

Elrond glared in her direction. "Arwen, why don't you go tell your brothers Estel is here."

"Lord Elrond, this is Eowyn," Aragorn said taking her hand.

"A mortal," he replied dryly turning away. "Come," he said, "the twins will be happy to see you."

..::..

Eowyn walked through the gardens of Rivendell; the moonlight streaming down made the white flowers glow. Her eyes sparkled with wonder at the beauty of the Elvish garden. Somewhere in the distance the noise of water flowing calmed her until she felt like she was in a dream. Legolas watched her from a distance half asleep himself a smile on his face. Eowyn stopped in front of the great fountain in the middle of the garden; she dipped her white hands into the shimmering blue water and let the lapping of the water caress her skin. She looked up as a man came a stood beside her. "Legolas!" she said throwing her arms around his neck happily. He began to laugh and hugged her in return. "I was scared," Eowyn said still holding onto him. "I was so scared I was never going to see you again."

Legolas let her go and looked into her shining eyes. "Don't you know me better than that?" he said. "Do you know how many Orcs I had to fight when I would come and visit you when you were little? Don't you think I can handle a few mortals?"

Eowyn smiled and nodded. "I was still worried," she said. Legolas walked to one of the benches and sat. Eowyn came and sat beside him leaning in close. "I'm glad you're back," she said. Legolas wrapped his arm around her shoulders and stared out into the night. "Why did they take you?" Eowyn finally asked.

"Well." Legolas explained. "When you have the same father for a thousand years, an argument can last a lifetime."

Eowyn smiled. "But then what was the rush?"

Legolas looked down at her. "Have you met Elrond?"

At this Eowyn grimaced. "Unfortunately."

Legolas smiled. "Well, he likes me just as much as he likes you."

Eowyn looked up at him. "You're the only Elf I have ever met that doesn't hate me."

"Arwen doesn't hate you," he said.

Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Legolas smiled at her. "Can you try to like her?" he said. "For me?"

Eowyn stared at him. "Fine!" she said. "But the next time she tries to kill me, it's off."

Legolas laughed.

..::..

Eowyn walked through the halls of Rivendell looking at the paintings that lined the walls. She stopped in front of one and crossed her arms looking at the first painting of a human she had seen all day.

"His name was Isildur," a voice said from behind her making her jump out of her skin. Eowyn turned around to see Elrond towering over her, she tried to smile at him but it died on her lips when she saw his stern face glaring at her. "He was the man that betrayed the entire world." He looked down at her with a face that made her feel like he was blaming her. Eowyn nodded and started to walk away but he followed her and the looked at the last of the paintings. "I don't understand why he has chosen you," Elrond said.

Eowyn looked at him confused. " Who do you mean?"

"Aragorn," he said. "He is above you in every regard."

Eowyn felt anger start to boil up inside her. "How do you know I didn't choose him?" she said defiantly. "And why do you think he's above me? Have you forgotten who my family is?"

Elrond shrugged. "That's nothing compared to what he will become." Eowyn looked confused. "He hasn't told you who he is, has he? I do not lay any blame on him, ever since he was a child he never wanted what was his by right." Eowyn shook her head, hurt playing on her face. Elrond ignored her and walked to a woman carved in stone; he picked up something and turned it over in his hands.

Eowyn walked reluctantly toward him until she could see what he was holding. Her brows creased together. "Why is a broken sword here among such beauty?"

"It's is the sword of Elendil, Narsil; the sword that could name any man king." Eowyn nodded, beginning to understand. "This sword belongs to Aragorn; it symbolizes his birthright, his right to be king of the largest and most powerful kingdom in all of Middle Earth." Eowyn felt her stomach clench, her eyes met Elrond's and she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. Elrond watched as Eowyn turned away from him and ran out of the hall.

..::..

Aragorn opened the door of his room slowly walking in head down. He looked up to find Eowyn standing in the middle of the room her back to him and her arms crossed. "There you are," he said smiling. "I was looking for you." He crossed the room and tried to wrap his arms around her but she shrugged him off. She turned around and he could see that she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked touching her cheek but again she swatted him away. For the first time he looked around their room clothing lay on the ground the doors of the wardrobe hung open and a pack sat on the bed. "What's going on?" he asked confused anger lacing his tone.

"I'm leaving," Eowyn said simply turning around so her back was to him once more.

Aragorn grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, his brow creased. "Why?" he began to ask but her hand spun around with her and lashed across his face. He stumbled backwards half from the sting and half from shock.

"I'm leaving, Aragorn, because of you."

Aragorn's anger faded and he looked at her hurt. "What?" he said.

"You lied to me!" she yelled at him.

"Eowyn, I have never lied to you," he said.

"What am I to you, Aragorn?" she said, rage hardening her voice. "Your war whore? Am I just someone to warm your bed at night, then forgotten when the battle comes? What did you do that night in the cave when you _rescued _me? Did you enjoy taking me when I was senseless?"

Aragorn's mind flashed back to that night in the storm, he had wanted her so badly, but he hadn't touched her. He shook his head. "I didn't," he said.

Eowyn looked at him in disbelief "Were you ever going to tell me, or just wait until I figured it out for myself?" she asked walking towards him. "Well, I have!" she screamed. "You're a liar and a coward." Suddenly she came face to face with his sheer size, he didn't back way and now he stood right in front of her almost two heads taller; his powerful shoulders held his head high looking out into the distance. And suddenly Eowyn was afraid.

Aragorn breathed deeply then looked down at Eowyn with his soft gray eyes full of sadness. "I never meant to hurt you." Eowyn collapsed into his arms, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I thought I could trust you," she whispered. "I thought you were different." She moved to look up at him. "All I've ever known is sadness, and death, and Grima. All I want is to trust you, to be with you." She looked up at him into those eyes that could ask her to do anything. "But I can't." And with that she turned grabbed her pack and left.

Aragorn stood alone in the room, the warmth of her in his arms still lingering as he walked slowly to the bed and fell down on it feeling like she had beat him with a mace.

..::..

It must have been a long time as he laid there for someone to notice he was missing. Arwen knocked on the door but got no answer, she walked in slowly peeking in. "Aragorn," she said shocked when she saw him sprawled on the bed. "Are you alright?" she asked rushing to his side. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Where is Eowyn?" Arwen asked looking around the room. "Aragorn, what's going on?" she said accusingly.

He fell back onto the bed. "Your father told her everything."

Arwen's eyes widened. "About you?" she asked.

Aragorn nodded. "And now she thinks I'm a liar and a coward, and I am, Arwen."

Arwen's brow knit together. "No, you're not." She said. " You are many things, Aragorn, but you are not a coward nor are you a liar."

Aragorn smiled sadly at her. "It doesn't matter, Arwen, she's gone and without her I'm nothing.

"What do you mean gone?" Arwen asked. "Where did she go?"

Aragorn shrugged. "She didn't tell me."

"And you're just going to lay here!" Arwen practically screamed.

"What would you have me do?"Aragorn snapped back.

"I don't know, but we can't just leave her out in the wild alone."

"This is Eowyn we're talking about, Arwen, she'll be fine."

"Then she's right about you, you are a coward."

With that Arwen stood up from the bed but Aragorn grabbed her wrist. "Come with me," he said. "We can run away."

"Where would we go, Aragorn? There's no point, my father would just track us down one way or another."

Aragorn looked at her, his eyes begging "I don't want to stay here and neither do you."

Arwen sighed. "We'd have to keep moving, we couldn't stay in one place for too long."

Aragorn nodded. "It would be better than staying here for the next hundred years."

Arwen smiled. "If you live that long."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "We would have to leave to night at nightfall, meet me at the back entrance to the stables. I'll talk to Legolas, he can meet us at the last outpost of Rivendell." Aragorn finished.

"No, I'll talk to Legolas," Arwen insisted.

..::..

Arwen hurried through the halls of Rivendell, she only had twenty minutes before the guards noticed she was missing. She stopped suddenly and opened the door in front of her without knocking and rushed inside the room. When the door clicked shut she slid the lock into place.

"Arwen?" Legolas asked from behind her. Arwen turned around to face him, she smiled. "What are…" Arwen lips pressed against his interrupting him. Her hands slipped around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands crept up to her neck and tangled themselves in her hair. After a few seconds Legolas reluctantly pulled away. "What are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly, resting his forehead against hers.

"I needed to see you," she whispered. Her lips found his again and they fumbled their way to Legolas' bed. Without their lips parting Legolas pushed Arwen down onto the mattress and climbed over top of her. The kiss soon turned passionate and hungry and Arwen had to force herself to stop the sweet contact. "Legolas, wait," she said placing her hands on his chest. "We need to talk."

Legolas sat up, a worried expression falling upon his face. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he climbed off of her.

"Everything's fine," she said. Legolas' brow creased. Arwen raised a hand to his cheek and smiled. "Everything's fine," she repeated. "We're leaving; Aragorn, Eowyn, you and me. We're going to leave and never come back."

"Arwen, your father…"

"I don't care about my father. This is my life, and I want to live it my way, not his."

"When do we leave?" Legolas asked a few after a few moments of silence.

Arwen smiled. "Eowyn will be leaving soon, you need to go with her. Aragorn and I will leave at nightfall tonight and meet you at the last outpost."

Legolas lips crashed against hers. His hands buried themselves into her long dark hair and he pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. "How long do you have?" Legolas asked in between kisses.

"Not very long," she said.

"Good enough," he said as his lips hungrily attacked hers and his hands started pushing the skirt of Arwen's dress up.

..::..

"Eowyn?" Legolas asked, watching her run past him. She turned around, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked walking toward her, concern written on his face.

Eowyn fell into his arms. "He lied to me," she said through her tears.

Legolas pulled away, searching her face. "What are you talking about? Who hurt you like this?"

Eowyn stared at him, her bright blue eyes filled with hurt. "Aragorn," she said.

Confusion filled Legolas' mind. "Aragorn?" he repeated.

Eowyn nodded. "I'm leaving," she said, turning away from him and starting to walk away but Legolas grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going to go, Eowyn?" he asked. "You already left home, and now Aragorn, where do you plan on finding safety?"

Eowyn stared at him then pulled her arm free. "You can't stop me!" she yelled "You're not my father!" And with that she ran down the hall at top speed.

Legolas sighed and watched her go. "No, I can't," he said softly. "But I can follow you."

..::..

Aragorn stood impatiently at the back entrance to the stables waiting for Arwen. The sun had disappeared quite some time ago and Arwen had still not shown up; he was beginning to get worried, what if her father had caught her? Before these thoughts could trouble him for too long, he heard the soft tread of her footsteps behind him. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see her blue eyes looking at him. "Ready?" she asked. He led two horses out of their stalls, both saddled and ready to go. "I see someone got here early."

"Let's go, I don't want to miss them at the outpost." Aragorn said as he mounted.

..::..

Legolas pulled his hood up over his head, a shield against the drops of rain starting to fall. He looked at Eowyn, he couldn't tell if the wetness on her cheeks was from the rain or from tears. She sat rigidly in the saddle her back arched staring ahead her face filled anger. "Eowyn," Legolas called but she just stared forward her back facing him. Legolas spurred to ride by her side. "We should stop for a while," he said. "The horses are growing tried."

Eowyn turned her head slowly. "We've only been ridding for a few hours, the mounts are not tired."

Legolas sighed trying to think of another way to get her to stop, the outpost was very close and Legolas was running out of ideas. "Eowyn," he tried again. "It's starting to rain."

"I must not have felt the drops." She rolled her eyes, waters dripping down her face. "Do you want to stop?" she asked.

Legolas nodded, he could see the outline of the ruined outpost through the trees and rain. "We can stop there" he said pointing. "And wait for the rain to stop."

..::..

Water dripped onto the ground as Eowyn rang out her long hair. Beside her Legolas sat staring at the ground waiting for Aragorn and Arwen to arrive. "How long are we going to say here?" Eowyn asked.

Legolas' heart sank. "We only just got here, Eowyn."

"The rain has stopped," she pointed out. Eowyn's head snapped up. "What was that?" she asked worriedly.

"I didn't hear anything," Legolas lied.

Two horses appeared out of the fog and immediately Eowyn knew who they were. She spun on her heels towards Legolas. "What are they doing here?" she growled at him.

Legolas gave his most innocent smile but before he could give her an answer Arwen was in his arms.

Aragorn dismounted as well but stood far off, his eyes met Eowyn's but she turned away feeling tears burn at the corners of her eyes.

After a few minutes Legolas turned away from Arwen and back to the group. "What direction are we going to travel in?" he asked.

Eowyn and Arwen looked at each other. "Gondor" Arwen suggested. "We can meet with Faramir." Eowyn nodded. "He will give us shelter for a time."

The four of them looked at each other the noise of the rain starting again in their ears. "Back to the beginning it would seem," Aragorn said.

Arwen nodded. 'And yet so much has changed,' she thought. She had gained Eowyn as a friend and Aragorn had lost her. She turned to Legolas and took his hand but one thing she knew for sure she would never be parted from him again.


	9. When A Healer Needs Healing

**Summary: While camping near Osgiliath, the group is attacked by an Orc and Aragorn is fatally injured. Will he survive the night? Rated K+ by Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn) **

Aragorn rested with his back to a tree staring into the fire listening for any noise outside of their small camp. He looked down longingly to where Eowyn lay stretched out fast asleep beside the fire. His head shot up when he heard a twig snap in the forest. "Wake up," he said jumping to his feet and grabbing his sword as he began to walk in the direction of the noise.

Eowyn rolled over and watched him sleepily. Suddenly an arrow flew into the light of their camp. "Aragorn!" Eowyn screamed as it hit him. Aragorn stumbled backwards as the arrow embedded itself in his rib cage. Eowyn ran to his side and lowered him to the ground. "Legolas, wake up!" Eowyn screamed. Aragorn looked down at the arrow and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, he looked up at Eowyn's worried face. Her hand rested on his cheek and he pressed his face further into the hand as he ripped the arrow from his chest. He screamed arching his back in pain then lay in Eowyn's arms panting. Eowyn looked up as the Orc who had fired the shot stood over her, crossbow in hand. "Legolas!" she yelled again desperately.

The Orc began to laugh but it was cut short as Legolas flew at him from the side tackling him down to the ground. Legolas sat up from where he had fallen and slit the Orc's throat.

"Aragorn, no!" Eowyn said still holding his cheek, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. "Aragorn, stay with me keep your eyes open," she said as Aragorn drifted into unconsciousness. "Aragorn!" she yelled as his hand slipped from hers and fell to the ground. Eowyn looked up as Arwen knelt beside them.

"It's alright, Eowyn," she said. "He's going to be okay." Eowyn looked at her, fear shinning in her eyes but she nodded. "We need to stop the bleeding," Arwen said leaning over to grab Aragorn's pack. She reached inside it pulling out bandages and began to wrap the blood spurting hole in Aragorn's side.

Legolas came and knelt in the group. "Arwen, bandages aren't going to stop that."

Arwen looked up at him. "What do we do?" The three of them looked at each other for a second then Arwen lunged for Aragorn's pack pulling out his medicine bag. Her and Legolas began pulling every bottle and vile that they could find out.

Eowyn looked down at were Aragorn's head rested in the crook of her arm. "Please don't go," she whispered under her breath. "I need you."

"Here," Legolas said. "Give him some of this."

Arwen took it from his hands and poured a drop into Aragorn's mouth. Immediately Aragorn began to cough making blood seep through the bandages his eyes flickered open and Eowyn smiled down at him. Arwen touched his arm. "Aragorn, tell us what to do," she said.

"Show me the arrow," he said. Arwen picked it up and held it where he could see. Aragorn groaned. "They really are trying to kill me," he said.

Arwen smiled sadly, brushing the sweaty hair away from her cousins face. "You need to tell us how to heal you, Aragorn," she said more urgently.

"I'm cold," he said his eyes closing again.

"Move him closer to the fire," Legolas said picking up Aragorn's legs. Between him and Eowyn they managed to bring him as close to the fire as they dared.

Arwen covered his legs with a blanket. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Stop me from bleeding out," he said. "The arrow head is too big, sage," he said incoherently. Arwen nodded as Legolas looked in the bag finally pulling it out. She pulled some of the leaves out of the small paper envelope. "Chew them," Aragorn said trying to keep his eyes from closing.

"What?" Arwen asked confused.

"Make a paste" Legolas said taking them from her. Eowyn watched as Legolas put the sage on Aragorn's wound then wrapped it back up again.

"Aragorn," Arwen said but he was gone again.

"Let him rest," Legolas said. Eowyn nodded and lay him down on the ground.

Arwen turned to Legolas, away from Eowyn. "I can't do this," she said Legolas nodded.

"We need to get someone who can help him"

"The arrow cracked his ribs and he's already lost enough blood to kill a regular mortal."

"Osgiliath," Eowyn said.

Arwen jumped then looked at Eowyn. "Faramir will be there, he will have some kind of healer with him," she stated.

Legolas nodded.

"I should leave as soon as possible," Eowyn said.

Arwen and Legolas looked at each other. "Eowyn," Legolas said gently. "You're the smallest and fastest rider here, but you can't go alone." Eowyn looked down at Aragorn. "I'll stay with him," Legolas said moving over to touch her shoulder.

"I'll go with you, Eowyn," Arwen said. Eowyn nodded and stood resolute. She walked over to her horse and climbed on never looking back.

Arwen stood up and began to walk toward Eowyn but Legolas pulled her back. "Be careful," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I will," she said, breathing in his scent and feeling the warmth of his arms around her.

..::..

Eowyn rode through the night pushing her horse till day break. Arwen galloped next to her trying to keep up. Suddenly Eowyn's horse's leg gave out beneath it; Arwen gasped as Eowyn was thrown into the air. "Eowyn!" Arwen yelled pulling up her horse and jumping down to kneel beside Eowyn.

Eowyn blinked the fog from her eyes as she sat up and tried to ignore the pain in her back. "Look out!" she screamed but it was too late. A warg flew out of the trees slamming into Arwen. Arwen screamed as the warg's mouth came down on her arm tearing at the flesh. Eowyn tried to run to where the warg had dragged Arwen but there were too many Orcs now barring the way. The warg shook Arwen like a rag doll a sickening crunch sound coming from her arm. Arwen's body went limp, her sword dropping from her hand. "No!" Eowyn screamed. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air. Eowyn looked around confused as men in green appeared from nowhere and began to kill the Orcs. She felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and lift her up onto a moving horse. Eowyn turned in the saddle screaming curses but when she saw who it was she stopped wide eyed. "Faramir!" she exclaimed. "Faramir, we need to go back! Arwen! The warg!" she yelled.

Faramir reigned up his horse and scanned where his men were fighting the Orcs. "Eowyn, there's no one else here," he said looking down at her.

Eowyn stared blankly at him, slowly he began to trot away from the fighting. "No!" Eowyn screamed at him. "We can't leave! She's going to die!" Faramir ignored her and pressed on. "Faramir!" she began to beat his chest. "We can't leave her!" She pushed him as hard as she could. "We can't just leave her to die!" Eowyn screamed over and over until her voice was raw. Finally she gave up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Faramir looked down at her with pity. "You should never have been up here alone, my lady," he said. Eowyn's neck was smeared with black Orc blood and it splattered up onto the side of her face, her blond hair, and flying in every direction. Her cheeks were flushed and her deep blue eyes were shining. Faramir made a face. "Where's Eomer?" he asked.

Eowyn looked away. "He's gone," she said.

Faramir looked horrified. "Died?" he said wide eyed.

"No!" Eowyn said. "Not yet I hope."

Faramir nodded. "You will be safe with us, I will take you to the forbidden pool."

Eowyn's head snapped up. " I don't need your protection," she snarled.

"My lord," one of the rangers called from behind them. They both turned to him looking at what was in his hand. "It's an Elven arrow." Faramir sighed as Eowyn smirked at him and slid down from the horse.

"Find the warg's tracks, I last saw them going that way!" she yelled giving orders like they were her men. They turned to Faramir, he nodded and they walked out into the forest following tracks expertly. Eowyn followed close behind, her arms crossed. Suddenly the party stopped and Eowyn's stomach jumped into her throat she pushed through the crowd of men and gasped. Arwen lay on the ground blood pulsing from her arm. The warg lay beside her, an arrow protruding from its eye. Eowyn fell to her knees beside Arwen lifting her head on her lap. "Arwen," Eowyn whispered, the cracking noise of Arwen's arm resounding in her head. Faramir gasped and jumped from his horse. "We need to bandage her arm, it's broken," Eowyn said.

Faramir dropped down beside her. "Eowyn, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you."

Eowyn looked up at him. "I know, but now is not the time. We need to get her to a healer."

He nodded, pulling a pack from his back and pulled out bandages. "We need a splint," he said to one of his men cut a branch from a tree and stripped it of his leaves. Eowyn bit her lip as Faramir strapped it to her arm. Sweat dripped down Arwen's forehead and Eowyn wiped away the hair from Arwen's brow, sighing.

..::..

Arwen's eyes blinked open, the bright light of the room making her head pound. She looked down at her arm, it was wrapped around with bandages and when she tried to move it she felt the splints holding it still. She sat up slowly, looking around the room, a smile spread across her face. Eowyn sat on the floor her head leaning on the bed fast asleep. Arwen lay back down, tired from the simple movement.

Eowyn opened her eyes and stretched. "How long have you been awake for?" she asked sleepily moving to sit on the bed.

"Not long," she said.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

"Sore," Arwen said.

Eowyn's eyebrows rose. "You must be drugged."

Arwen smiled and nodded. "It's broken, isn't it?" she asked. Eowyn nodded. "It will heal fast, I'm an Elf."

Eowyn nodded looking down. "I have to go bring them to Aragorn," she said standing. "I don't know when I'll be back," she said.

Arwen tried to sit up but her head began to spin. "I'm coming," she said.

Eowyn smiled pushing her lightly down to the pillows. "No, you're not," she said then left the room but Arwen called her back.

"You love him, don't you?"

Eowyn's eyebrows knit together. "He used me and lied to me, Arwen. All he wanted was someone to warm his bed at night."

Arwen sighed. "I know that is how it would seem," she said. "But I have known Aragorn for a lifetime, and that is not what he wants. He is an honorable man, Eowyn, more honorable then most, and he loves you."

Eowyn walked slowly back toward the bed, her arms crossed. "Then why is he running from who he is, who he is meant to be?"

"All Aragorn has ever wanted ever since he was small was a simple life. He always spent all his time outdoors, in the woods, not in a city made of stone. He told me once when he was only a youth that all he wanted was to live in a small cabin, have a wife that loved him, a son he could raise and a daughter to dote on. Will the king of Gondor ever have a life like that?"

Eowyn shook her head. "But he's a man now; he should know that he can't run from his duty."

"Eowyn," Arwen said gently. "What are you running from?" Eowyn stopped dead and looked at Arwen's deep blue eyes then ran from the room.

..::..

Legolas sat beside the burnt out fire pit, the sun was just beginning to set. He mixed the herbs that Aragorn had told him to, one of the few times Aragorn had been awake in the last hours. Legolas looked out into the forest around him, hoping Eowyn and Arwen would come back soon. His eyes moved to where Aragorn lay half propped up on the rock face. Legolas sighed and walked over to where he rested. "Aragorn," he said touching the man's shoulder. "Aragorn," he said again louder.

Aragorn opened his eyes lazily. "Yes, doctor?" he said smiling his eyes closing again.

"Drink this," Legolas said putting the cup into his hands.

"Did you put in the elder sap?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas nodded. "And the poppy milk."

"You're going to half stop putting in the milk." Aragorn said.

Legolas looked at him confused. "Isn't that for the pain?" he asked.

Aragorn nodded. "But it's killing me," he said.

"What," Legolas exclaimed. "What do you mean it's killing you?"

Aragorn shrugged. "It's weakening my heart," he said. "If I don't stop taking it, my heart will stop."

Legolas looked at him in horror. "Why didn't you tell me this?" he exclaimed.

"I needed the pain to stop so I could think," Aragorn said. "I had to think of what I would have done if it was you or someone else. I couldn't remember anything about healing when all I could think of was the hole in my side."

Slowly Legolas nodded beginning to understand. "Should I mix it again?" he asked.

Aragorn shook his head. "Give it to me now, but if I ask for it again you cannot give it to me until Eowyn and Arwen get here, even if I beg you for it," he said "Do you understand? Even if I cry to you, even if I say I'm going to die without it, you must not mix it in." Legolas nodded. Aragorn tipped back the cup and drank it in a single gulp. Almost immediately his eyes closed and he fell asleep again.

..::..

Eowyn rode through the growing dark, trying to ignore the continuous talking of the old man riding behind her. Arwen's words ran over and over through her mind.

"How long ago was he hit?" the healer asked irritated like it was not the first time he had had to repeat himself.

Eowyn turned around to look at him. "A day and a half, almost two."She answered curtly.

The healer cringed. "He will have almost bled to death by now, he will have to be strong to survive the burning."

At that Eowyn released the anger that she had been trying to contain. "He is strong," she said in almost a yell. "He's the strongest man I have ever known, and he is noble and honorable!" Her voice faded until it was only a whisper. "And I love him." She looked down at her hands and let a tear slip from her eye. "You cannot let him die," she said turning back to the healer, he nodded grimly. 'There are things I have to tell him,' she thought to herself. 'I have to let him know that I love him, that I could never live without him.'

..::..

Aragorn lay staring into the dying coals of the fire. He tried to control the shake in his body but it was all he could do not to cry out as the pain pulsed out from under his bandages. He heard the slow heavy breathing of Legolas laying asleep across from him and turned his head to look up at the stars. He could feel himself breathing in the night air. 'Not the best of signs,' he thought to himself. His mind strayed to Eowyn he could see her so clearly, every detail of her body from the curl of her hair to the way her eyelashes lay on her cheeks when she slept. He smiled to himself. 'Never thought you would die with a woman on your mind,' he scolded. He thought her heard huff beats or was it just his heart, he couldn't tell. Everything seemed to be bleeding together. He realized the stars had started to spin in the sky above him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement he tried to turn his head to see but the simple movement sent pain shooting through his temples. Aragorn watched through the fog in his eyes as Eowyn slipped from her horse and walked hurriedly toward him. She knelt by his side, her lips were moving but Aragorn couldn't make out what she was saying but she smiled down at him and placed her cool hand on his face. Aragorn felt someone remove the bandage from around his ribcage and push at the skin around the room. He groaned at the pain, his eyes locking on Eowyn's face.

All through the night, as Legolas and the healer hovered around him, Aragorn's eyes remained fixed on her. Eowyn moved him onto her lap holding his head gently in her arms, whispering to him, and stroking his hair. Every touch sent him closer to blacking out and he felt any strength he had left in him seep away. He felt Legolas pin him to the ground as if he had any strength to fight, Eowyn's embrace tightened and out of the corner of his eye he saw the bright red glow of the heated sword. He sucked in air waiting for the heat to mold his flesh together. As it touched his skin, his mouth opened but no scream came only the sound of his ragged breath. Then the world began to tilt and spin and Eowyn's face was the only thing still clear to him. He looked into her deep blue eyes one last time then surrendered himself to the darkness.

..::..

In the earliest hours of the morning, when the sky turned to a deep purple and the fire was all but out the healer sat back and wiped his hands slowly on a bit of white cloth. "I have done everything I can for him." Legolas' head shot up, meeting his gaze with a hard look. "It is up to him now, if he lives or dies." The healer continued, rising slowly on aged legs. "I will leave you now, for a while."

For the first time, Eowyn looked up and met Legolas' gaze; they looked at each other for a long time until Legolas finally spoke. "He has the blood of the Dunadane," was all he said. Then he to stood and walked to Eowyn, placing a hand on her shoulder. Eowyn looked back down to where Aragorn lay limply in her arms and touched his cheek. Legolas bent down and kissed the top of her head then followed the healer into the forest.

Eowyn watched them go as tears started to slip down her pale cheeks. She tried to blink away the water from her eyes but it only made the tears come faster. She choked on a sob. "It can't end like this," she said looking down at Aragorn's face. She smiled sadly through her tears. "You can't leave me now!"

Eowyn laid his limp form down onto the damp ground and touched his cheek. An early morning fog was rolling in from the darkness of the trees surrounding the two figures. Eowyn looked up her eyes shining like a frightened animal. From the ground Aragorn moaned his eyes flickering open, Eowyn's head snapped down with a small gasp. "Aragorn," she said. "You're awake!" Her head began to spin and she felt emotion swell in her heart until she thought it was going to burst. Aragorn tried to sit up but with a sharp gasp he fell back down to his elbows, Eowyn eased him down to her lap so his head rested on her leg once again. She stroked the side of his face, fresh tears falling from her eyes. Aragorn stared at her with his pale gray eyes and moved a hand to take hers, holding it tight as she cried over him. "I love you, I'm sorry," she kept saying through her tears. "I'm sorry, I never should have left you."

Aragorn smiled sadly; unable to speak, he reached up and tucked Eowyn's long hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek. "I love you," he said hoarsely. "Can you forgive me?" Eowyn looked down at him, confused. "I never should have lied to you," he continued taking her hand again.

"You didn't lie," she said smiling sadly.

"I love you, Eowyn," he said unable to take his eyes off of her face. "You're so beautiful," he said.

Eowyn smiled. "You're the only one who can make me cry like this," she said wiping away her tears. Aragorn frowned, his brow knitting together. "What's wrong?" Eowyn asked. "Are you in pain?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I don't want to make you cry," he said.

Eowyn smiled bending over to kiss him slowly and gently. "Then stop dying," she said under her breath joining their mouths again.


	10. Osgiliath

**Summary: With Aragorn and Arwen both in need of healing, the group stays in Osgiliath. Jealousy arises as Faramir becomes close to Arwen. Will Legolas be able to keep his jealousy in check? Rated K+ by Caitie (Arwen & Legolas)**

Legolas bounded up the steps of the small home he had been directed to. He stopped at the top and opened the first door to his right; Arwen stood in front of the window on the other side of the room, one arm rested on the windowsill, the other in a sling. The sun streamed in through the window and cast shadows on the contours of her face. Legolas smiled and strode across the room and wrapped his arms around her, being careful to avoid her right arm. Her melodious laugh brought a smile to Legolas' face. "I was worried about you," he said as he turned her around in his arms. His lips found hers and for a few sweet seconds the world was perfect. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Legolas asked when they parted.

Arwen sighed. "It's only a broken arm, Legolas," she said as he started guiding her to the bed.

Legolas frowned. "I still think you should rest."

Arwen smiled. "I've been resting long enough, Faramir hasn't let me out of this room."

"Faramir? The Steward of Gondor's son?" Legolas asked, his brow furrowing. Arwen nodded. "What is he doing here?"

"He's captain of the Rangers of Ithilien now."

"Is he?"

Arwen saw a flash of what could have been jealousy in Legolas' eyes. She kissed his cheek and sat on the edge of the bed. "How is Aragorn?"

Legolas sat down next to her. "He's much better, now that he's in a healer's hands. He and Eowyn seem to have made up."

Arwen smiled. "Good, they were beginning to get on my nerves."

"Beginning?"

Arwen laughed. "Let's go for a walk," she said suddenly standing up.

"Are you sure you should?" Legolas asked standing up from the bed.

Arwen started towards the door. "Yes," she said. "I haven't been outside in days, I need fresh air."

"Alright," Legolas said walking over to her. "A short one."

..::..

A cold breeze blew through Osgiliath and clouds thickly covered the sky. Legolas found it hard to believe not even an hour ago the sun streamed mercilessly down on the city. He held Arwen's uninjured hand as they walked by the water's edge in the desolate city. After an hour or so Legolas convinced Arwen that it was time to head back to the house she was given. During her brief time alone in Osgiliath Faramir had given Arwen the house right next to his own private abode so he could check on her frequently. Legolas had only met Faramir once, and he hadn't liked him much. Arwen, however, had known Faramir for ten or so years and couldn't stop singing his praises.

They turned onto the street where the house was and stopped suddenly when they saw Faramir just a few paces ahead. "You're supposed to be resting, Arwen." He said as he stopped in front of them. "What am I going to have to do to keep you in that house?" he asked playfully.

Arwen laughed. "You know it's impossible to keep me in there."

"Yes, well, I can still try." Faramir looked to Legolas. "So you've finally arrived," Faramir said. "Arwen here was beginning to think you were never going to show up."

Legolas forced a smile onto his face. "Yes, well, it was a slow trip with Aragorn in the condition he's in."

"Ah, yes, how is the Ranger?"

"He's doing much better now that he has the help he needs."

"Good, very good," Faramir said softly. "So I assume with the condition he and Arwen are in, you'll be staying here a while."

"Just until Aragorn is well enough to leave."

"That should be quite a while, two months at the very least."

"Aragorn's strong," Arwen stated. "I'm sure it won't be that long."

Faramir looked to Arwen and smiled. "Yes, well, it's a pleasure to have you here with us, even if it is just for a short time. Well I should be off, plenty of work to do around here. I'll check on you later tonight, make sure you have everything you need."

"There's no need for that, I'm here now, I can take care of her." Legolas said defensively.

"As her friend, I'm still going to check on her," Faramir said stiffly. A silence settled over them and they simply stood there, Legolas and Faramir eyeing each other suspiciously and Arwen standing uncomfortably to the side.

"Legolas, I'm tired, let's go back now," Arwen said wanting this meeting to end.

"Of course," Legolas said looking over at Arwen and taking her left hand.

"Well, then I'll leave you two." Faramir said as he started to walk past them. "Rest well, Arwen."

Arwen smiled then started to walk towards the house with Legolas.

..::..

Legolas sat in the corner of Aragorn and Eowyn's room and watched Arwen, Aragorn and Eowyn talk. Since his and Arwen's encounter with Faramir Legolas had been in a rotten mood, he tried his best to conceal it but it was evident that something was distressing him.

Eowyn looked over to him and gave him a quizzical look. "I'm hungry," Eowyn stated as she stood up. "Legolas, why don't you and I go find some supper?"

Legolas stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. When he and Eowyn emerged onto the street Eowyn broke the silence. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Legolas answered.

"I think I've known you long enough to know when you're upset."

Legolas remained silent.

Eowyn grabbed Legolas arm and stopped walking. "Tell me what's wrong."

Legolas huffed. "Faramir," he stated.

Eowyn's brow furrowed. "What about Faramir?"

"I've only been away from Arwen for two and a half days and he's taken my place."

Eowyn laughed. "Legolas, nobody could possibly take your place." Legolas glared at her. "She loves you," Eowyn said. "There is no possible way that he could take that love."

"You didn't see her this afternoon with him. She was a completely different person."

"Legolas," Eowyn stated. "I'm saying this as your friend: you're imagining things. Arwen loves you more than life itself."

"But…"

"No," Eowyn interrupted him. "Arwen has known Faramir for years, he's her friend, like I am your friend." Eowyn gave Legolas a pitying look. "She loves you, Legolas, only you. You know I'm right."

Legolas looked down and sighed.

Eowyn started to walk away and Legolas followed after her. Eowyn laughed. "I never would have taken you for the jealous type."

..::..

Morning light streamed into Legolas and Arwen's room waking Legolas from his sleep. He looked to his left; Arwen lay on her left side, her right arm curled up on her side. He sat up in the bed and looked at her wounded arm, a white linen bandage covered her arm from the elbow to the wrist.

Arwen sighed and rolled onto her back, she turned her head towards Legolas so she could look at him. She smiled, "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," Legolas replied as he leaned over her to kiss her sweetly.

"I like this," Arwen stated.

"You like what?"

"Living together," she said. "Living in a real house and sleeping in a real bed."

"I don't think this qualifies as a real house," Legolas stated as he looked around. Osgiliath had been evacuated a few months ago and the city was going to ruin from all the Orc attacks.

"It has four walls, a ceiling, windows and a door; it's a real house."

Legolas laughed. "If you say so."

Arwen sat up and walked over to a wash basin on the other side of the room. She looked at Legolas in the mirror. "Can you help me with the bandage?" she asked.

Legolas immediately stood up from the bed and walked over to Arwen. He grabbed a chair from a corner of the room and brought it over to Arwen. She sat down and lifted her arm slightly so that Legolas could take the bandage off. He grimaced when he saw the wound. A large half-moon shape of red bite marks covered most of Arwen's forearm. He grabbed a cloth from the lip of the wash basin and dipped it in the water. Gently, he wiped the dried blood from Arwen arm. He opened the drawer in the table and retrieved a clean bandage and carefully wrapped the white fabric around Arwen's arm. He looked up to Arwen's face and couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her, his hands coming up to cup her face.

A knock sounded at the door and Legolas groaned as his lips parted from Arwen's. He stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it and silently groaned again.

"Good morning," Faramir said as he walked into the room. "I knocked at the front door but there was no answer and since it's so late in the day I figured you two would be awake. I brought breakfast, I left it down stairs on the table for you." He walked over to Arwen. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Arwen said as she picked up her sling.

"Here let me help with that," Faramir offered as he helped Arwen tie the sling behind her back. "There you go."

"Thank you," Arwen said smiling as she stood up.

"Well I have plenty of work today so I'll leave you two to your breakfast." He started walking and stopped just outside the doorway. "Oh, and Legolas, it's rather cold today I would suggest some extra clothing. We have a supply of garments that were left here when Osgiliath was evacuated; you two are more than welcome to them." With that Faramir disappeared into the hallway.

Legolas turned away from Arwen so she couldn't see the scowl on his face as he walked to retrieve his shirt. He pulled it over his head then forced the scowl away as he turned back to Arwen. "Breakfast?"

"Sure," said Arwen as she started towards the door with Legolas right behind her.

..::..

Night came and brought a cold wind with it as Arwen and Legolas retired for the night. Arwen crawled into bed fully clothed and burrowed underneath the thick blankets on the bed as Legolas walked to the windows and fought with the shudders. He pulled at them for a few minutes before they fell off of their hinges and toppled to the ground outside.

"I see closing the windows are going to be a problem," Arwen said.

Legolas turned to look at her. "I guess we're just going to have to sleep very close together to keep warm," he said as he crawled into the bed. He leaned over close to Arwen and kissed her, his hand creeping behind her neck and tangling itself in her hair. Legolas pulled away from Arwen and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," Arwen said suddenly.

Legolas smiled. "I love you too." He laid down beside Arwen and snaked an arm around her shoulders to hold her close as his other arm pulled the blankets up around her.

"You know you don't have to be so jealous," Arwen said as she yawned. "Faramir's just a friend."

Legolas' eyes shot open. "Who said I'm jealous?" he asked hesitantly.

Arwen laughed sleepily. "You aren't quite so good at hiding your jealousy as you think, Legolas."

Legolas smiled and kissed the top of Arwen's head. "I love you," he said again.

"I love you," she said just before falling asleep.


	11. Never Let Me Go

**Summary: After a month in Osgiliath Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn, and Eowyn are finally ready to leave. They decided to take boats down the Anduin but soon the situation becomes risky and calamity strikes. Rated K+ by Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn) (Arwen & Legolas)**

"The fastest way will be to take boats down the Anduin until it curves then there will be villages that dot the water. I don't have the men to hold Osgiliath and defend the villages." Faramir said crouched beside the fire his hands folded. He looked around at the four people sitting around the fire with him; two Humans and two Elves. Aragorn nodded from where he sat leaning against Eowyn's legs, bandages wrapped around his middle. "Their villages are almost on the border of Mordor, they are in constant danger of Orc raids."

"We will leave in the morning," Arwen said her arm still resting in a sling, bandages wrapped around the teeth marks in her arm.

Eowyn's eyebrows rose "I don't mean to sound selfish but, I don't think you two are in a traveling condition. I know these people are in danger but how much help are two invalids going to be?"

Aragorn turned to glare at her.

"I am not an invalid," Arwen stated.

Faramir nodded in agreement. "You should stay here for at least a day more, let us gather provisions for you."

"A day more," Legolas said. "Then we leave."

..::..

For Arwen the morning came too soon, the warmth of Legolas beside her and the warm sun on her face made her want to lay there forever. But before she knew it they were up and people where bustling everywhere around her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of long golden hair. 'Eowyn,' she thought and headed in that direction.

Eowyn leaned over a basket of apples picking through and placing some in a cloth bag. When she saw Arwen coming towards her she smiled and stood up. "How's your arm?" she asked.

Arwen came and stood beside her. "The bite marks are almost gone," she said. "But Legolas is making me where this sling."

"I think if he had has way you would be wearing it for the rest of my life." Eowyn laughed. "That wouldn't be too long."

Arwen rolled her eyes and picked up an apple and put it in the bag. "We should really be packing some lembas, I wonder if they have any here."

Then it was Eowyn's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, my Elvish bread, I can't live without out it," she began in a mocking tone. "How do you think I keep my skin so soft and my hair so shiny?" Arwen tried to hold back her laughter. "Not only that but one bite a day! What better diet is there? We Elvish maidens must keep up our appearances." Eowyn said with a pompous flick of her wrist.

Arwen couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst into a fit of laughter sinking to the ground. Eowyn smiled and sat down beside her. "You know I'm no maiden," Arwen said smiling.

Eowyn made a face. "There is no doubt, Arwen," she said.

Above them someone cleared their throat. Both women lifted their faces to see Faramir standing above them. "If you're done packing the food, my ladies, I will show you where we will launch the boats."

Arwen and Eowyn looked at each other like two children who had been caught doing something they should have and followed Faramir.

"Stick to the west side," he said somberly. "Most of the Orc raids come from east bank."

When his back was turned Eowyn nudged Arwen, she puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips and said: "The west side, you know," in the manliest voice she could muster. Arwen began to chuckle.

At that very moment, Faramir turned around. Arwen's hand flew to her mouth and she tried to disguise her laughter as a cough. Eowyn's arms dropped to her side and she looked sheepishly at Faramir. He only smiled and continued in a more casual tone. "I'm just giving you my advice."

Arwen sighed. "Faramir, we've been traveling together for months and we've had our fair share of attacks. I think we will be able to handle a short cruise down the Anduin."

Faramir smiled again. "As you say," he said and walked away.

Eowyn looked at the deep blue water and swallowed hard. "How deep do you think the water is, Arwen?" she asked.

Arwen looked at her confused. "Fifty feet at least," she said. "Why do you ask?"

Eowyn swallowed again. "No reason," she said and started to walk away from the water.

Arwen followed her. "Eowyn," she said catching up. "Can you swim?"

Eowyn bit her lip and shook her head. "A little," she said. "Eomer tried to teach me as a child, but if you haven't noticed, there aren't too many bodies of water in Edoras."

Arwen put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Eowyn, we will be in the boats the entire time. And, if it makes you feel any better, we can go to Rivendell some time, it's practically an island. And I've had more than a thousand years practice."

Eowyn smiled and nodded. "Don't tell anyone," she said.

Arwen dropped her hand. "As long as you don't tell anyone I'm not a maiden."

Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "Arwen, I think everyone already…"

"A promise, is a promise," Arwen interrupted.

Eowyn smiled. "I promise."

..::..

The sun was high in the sky when Aragorn walked toward the boats. His teeth were clenched and his hand pressed hard against the wound in his side. It had been almost a month and still every step sent pain tearing through his abdomen. He reached the water and stood for a while staring out at the blue water shimmering in the afternoon sun.

Eowyn walked up beside him and took his hand. A cold wind blew past them and Eowyn huddled into his arms. Aragorn rested his cheek on her head, his world spinning. A few minutes later Eowyn released him and looked up at his face. "You're pale," she said cupping his cheek.

He smiled softly at her. "I'll be fine," he said pulling her back into his arms.

..::..

Legolas helped Aragorn into the back of the boat and tossed him a blanket. "What's this for?" he asked holding up the piece of blue cloth.

Legolas shrugged. "In case you get cold," he said. Aragorn gave him a strange look then began to laugh. Legolas smiled and turned around but the sight that met his eyes made the smile fade away.

Faramir stood with Arwen in his arms. "Goodbye," she was saying. Arwen turned around and saw Legolas staring at her his face a mix of anger, disapproval, and sadness. She grimaced. "Eowyn," she called and climbed into the boat. The two boats pushed off into the water, their occupants waving farewell to the men on the shore. Arwen turned around to look at Eowyn and smiled. "You're going to want to go the other way," she said. Eowyn blushed and steered the boat toward Legolas'.

..::..

The setting sun turned the blue waters of the Anduin to gold. Eowyn turned to the other boat and smiled lovingly at Aragorn. He lay propped up in the back of his and Legolas' boat his head resting on a pack t and a blanket pulled up around him fast asleep. "Let him sleep," Legolas said. "It will help him heal."

Arwen nodded. "We should stop for the night and rest". They steered the boats toward the shore, Legolas splashed into the water pulling the canoes onto the dry ground.

Eowyn climbed out and walked to Aragorn, she brushed the hair out of his face and smiled at him as he slept on. 'He looks like a little boy,' she thought to herself.

Legolas stretched and yawned; Arwen walked to him and wrapped her arms around his body holding him close. The four of them were together again out in the wild, the world was right again.

..::..

When the morning dawned the two boats were already gliding along. Legolas sat in the front of Eowyn's boat paddling alongside Arwen. "How is your arm?" he asked. "Are you sure you're alright to paddle?"

Arwen rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said. "Aragorn and I need some family time." She turned around and smiled at Aragorn.

It was Legolas' turn to roll his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you don't want to ride with me," Eowyn said pouting.

"I don't," Legolas answered exasperated. "You're so tense I'm afraid you're going to just tip right into the water." Eowyn immediately tried to shrug.

Aragorn smiled. "I didn't know you would be this distressed about it, Legolas," he said. "If you can't handle being more than four feet away from Arwen for a couple of hours, then please, let me take your place in the other boat."

Legolas sighed. "I will be fine," he said.

Aragorn and Arwen looked at each other then burst into laughter. Aragorn grimaced, his hand flying to his side he looked down to see a spot of red bleeding through his bandages.

"Maybe you're the one we should be worried about," Legolas said.

..::..

"What's that noise?" Eowyn asked uneasily.

"It sounds like a waterfall," Arwen answered. "Faramir didn't say anything about a water fall."

"We need to get closer to the shore," Legolas said worriedly.

"It can't be Rauros," Aragorn said sitting up. "We're nowhere near there yet."

Arwen turned around. "Are there any other falls?" she asked.

Aragorn thought for a second then nodded.

Eowyn's eyes bulged out and she started to paddle franticly toward the edge of the water. "Calm down," Legolas said letting Arwen's boat get ahead of them. Suddenly a current grabbed them pulling them out into the middle of the wide river and down closer the waterfall.

The boat rocked and Eowyn gripped the edges of the boat her heart skipping beats. "Legolas," she said her voice trembling with fear.

He turned around to see her fighting back tears her breathing coming in ragged gasps. "It's going to be alright, we're going to make it to the shore," he said smiling reassuringly but Eowyn stared past him her eyes wide then screamed. Legolas turned around just in time to see the tip of their boat crash into a boulder sticking out of the water.

The boat tipped and the ice cold water bit into Legolas' flesh. Immediately he pushed himself back up to the surface of the fast moving water and began to tread. He looked around and found Arwen's boat, he smiled, they were safe out of the current.

"Eowyn!" Arwen screamed.

Legolas felt panic grip him and he scanned the water looking for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He ducked down under the water and saw her limp form sinking down to the bottom. He swam as fast as he could and grabbed her pulling her body back up to the surface of the river. He threw her over his shoulder so that her head lay on his shoulder out of the water and swam for the turned over boat. When he reached it he laid Eowyn on its back and then climbed up to sit on it as well. He watched as blood trickled down her forehead. 'She must have hit the rock,' he thought to himself. He looked around for the ores but they were long gone. He could hear the roar of the waterfall in his ears and the mist hit his face. He looked to Arwen's boat in desperation but they were almost to the shore. Eowyn lay beside him her eyes still closed her body still limp and dripping wet. He forced himself to look over his shoulder at the waterfall that was rushing up behind him. He bent down and started to paddle with his hands as fast as he could in the direction of land and safety.

..::..

Arwen watched from the shore her heart beating faster and faster as Legolas and Eowyn moved closer and closer to the waterfall. "They're not going to make it in time," she said. Aragorn stood beside her his arms crossed his hand tapping nervously. "We have to do something." Arwen said her voice full of emotion.

Aragorn took Arwen's shaking hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "It will be alright," he said. "Legolas will get them to the shore in time."

Arwen pulled away from him. "I'm going out in the boat to meet them."

Aragorn lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder. "What are you thinking!" he said. "That water's moving too fast, you'll tip over just like they did!"

Arwen sighed, exasperated. "I can't just stand here!" she said frustrated.

Aragorn released her shoulder and pulled her close. "I know," he said.

..::..

Legolas sat up breathing hard, he had made it a few feet in the right direction but the water was pulling them faster and faster toward the waterfall and the boat was only slowing them down. Legolas swallowed hard and looked at the unconscious Eowyn. He took a deep breath and plunged into the ice cold water pulling Eowyn off the boat and onto his back and began to swim. Legolas watched as the boat was swept away by the current and plunged over the edge. Legolas felt his stomach turn and swam faster. By the time Legolas could touch he could hardly breathe, his boots touched the pebble bottom as a wave came and crashed over his head, he lost his grip on Eowyn and he felt his heart stop as she floated farther down the river, dangerously close to the drop.

Legolas swam as fast as he could and grabbed her hand he pulled her close and kicked back up to the surface. Suddenly Eowyn's eyes flew open and she began to cough water up from her lungs. Legolas had to smile as they raced toward the waterfall. Their blue eyes met and Legolas smiled at her brushing hair away from her face trying to keep her calm while holding her above the water. "When I say jump" he said leaning towards her ear so she could hear him.

Eowyn looked confused her eyes still blurry. "Am I dreaming?" she said as Legolas turned her around away from him. Then she saw the cliff at their feet and screamed.

"Jump!" Legolas shouted as pushed her with all his might. Eowyn jumped and flew toward a wall of rock a wave pushed her up high against it and she hung on for dear life.

Legolas saw Eowyn cling to the rock and then he fell down. Down he went; the water roaring in his ears, pounding on his body, and pushing down on him as he tried to breathe. He hit the bottom of the river, feeling his body crack as he tried to breathe and swim but he couldn't move the water seem to darken until it was as black as ink then there was no more.

..::..

"No!" Arwen screamed doubling over in Aragorn's arms as she watched the two bodies disappear. Tears instantly began to run down her cheeks. She began to run in the direction of the falls, her heart pounding. Aragorn followed her as fast as he could. Arwen tripped, unable to see from the tears running down her face and fell to her knees on the beach. A second later Aragorn was beside her, he folded her into his arms and buried his face into her hair his own tears falling.

..::..

Eowyn's eyes grew wide as she watched Legolas' body plummet down. She felt sobs shake her body. "Legolas," she cried. "Legolas!" she screamed as she held onto the rock staring down at the water rushing past her. Waves crashed up almost washing her away but she couldn't move, every muscle in her body was held to the stone by fear. She gripped until her fingers where white and sore and she could hold on no longer.

..::..

Aragorn's head shot up. "What was that?" he said listening then it came again. Aragorn's heart stopped and he stood and ran to the cliff the water had cut away from the land, all pain forgotten. He leaned over edge and laughed through his tears filled with joy to the point he thought he would burst. He reached out and grabbed Eowyn's cold wet hand. Arwen ran up beside him and grabbed Eowyn's other hand and together they pulled her shaking body up onto the land.

She collapsed into Aragorn's arms sobbing. She cried from exhaustion, she cried from fear, she cried because of the cold, but most of all she cried for Legolas.

Arwen looked out over the water scanning its surface her heart began to ache and images of Legolas filled her mind.

"He fell," Eowyn sobbed. "Arwen, he fell."

Arwen took her hand tears falling down her own cheeks. "I know," said falling to her knees beside the pair and wrapped her arms around the dripping wet Eowyn. The three sat and knelt in each other's arms for a long time the waterfall crashing on and on beneath them.

..::..

Dusk was upon them when they moved. Eowyn lay asleep in Aragorn's arms Arwen stared at her. Her mind numb with grief. Aragorn moved his hand to touch Arwen's cheek. "I'm so, so sorry, Arwen," he said tears pricking at his eyes. Arwen nodded and looked down tears slipping down her cheeks. "He would have washed up by now," Aragorn said as gently as he could. She looked up at him then stood up understanding the meaning behind his words. Aragorn shook Eowyn softly waking her up. "Come," he said helping her to her feet. They walked to where the last boat lay in the sand, Aragorn helped Eowyn take off her wet clothing and into a dry dress then to climb in. Arwen grabbed the blankets throwing one over her. "Let's go," Aragorn said beginning to walk away but Arwen didn't follow him.

"We can't just leave her here," she said. "She can barely walk, let alone fight."

Aragorn shook his head. "She'll be fine, we won't be gone long and we haven't seen any Orcs in over three days."

Arwen glanced back at Eowyn's sleeping form then followed Aragorn. They walked beside one another in the drowning dark and down around the falls to where the water lapped gently at the banks. Arwen looked up at the purple sky and shivered. Aragorn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked comforted by each other's touch.

First they found the boat; Arwen knelt in front of it and ran her hand over the smooth edge. It lay half buried in the sand, its front smashed to splitters. They walked on until they saw something washed up onto the shore. Arwen choked on a sob her hand flying to her mouth, her knees grew weak and she thought she was going to fall but Aragorn caught her and held her up as she cried. When her tears had dried Aragorn looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked. Without saying a word she nodded and they walked together.

When they were a few feet away Aragorn stopped and let Arwen go on alone. She stumbled to him falling to her knees beside his body and rolled Legolas onto his back and began to sob anew. She lifted trembling hands to her face and rocked back and forth her hand moving to touch his face. She sucked in a breath and fell against him resting her forehead on his chest, her entire body shaking uncontrollably. She felt Aragorn's hand on her back moving up and down slowly trying to comfort her but it did no good she buried her face in his damp clothing and cried, and cried, and cried.

..::..

Arwen drifted in and out of sleep; in her dreams she watched Legolas fall over and over again then she would wake just long enough to know it was true and that he was gone then she would drift off again, her head still resting on his chest. Her eyes flickered open and she knew that something was different her head rose and fell ever so slightly. She sat up, her brow knit together as she placed her ear over Legolas' mouth and felt a soft breath on her face. "Aragorn!" she practically screamed. "He's breathing!"

Aragorn looked up from where he sat. "That's impossible," he started to say but he stopped as he watched Legolas' chest move. "That's impossible," he said again in utter disbelief.

Legolas' eyes opened and he looked up at Arwen his face expressionless. She began to laugh and cry at the same time taking Legolas' hand in her own but he rolled away from her. Arwen looked at Aragorn confused. Legolas coughed then gagged throwing up a lung full of water onto the beach.

"He must have been breathing the entire time," Aragorn said. "We just didn't notice."

Legolas sat up his hand on his head; he moaned and ran a hand through his damp hair. Arwen pulled him to her so that his head rested on her chest and held him tight. "Arwen," he finally said looking up into her eyes. Their lips touched then he kissed her passionately. Aragorn smiled at them then stood taking off his cloak he wrapped it around Legolas' shoulders. When Arwen and Legolas' mouth parted he stared at her for a long time he touched her cheek. "You've been crying," he said then reality hit him and he looked up at Aragorn. "Eowyn?" he said looking back at Arwen's tears, assuming the worst.

"She fine," Arwen said touching their foreheads. "You saved her." Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I don't think she's going to be going for a swim any time soon though," Arwen added with a smile. Legolas and Aragorn laughed.

..::..

When they reached where Eowyn still lay fast asleep Aragorn eased Legolas' arm off his shoulder and lowered him to the ground, he walked to their packs and found him some dry clothing. "Here, put these on," he said. "You must be freezing to death." Legolas nodded and pulled off his shirt. While he was changing Aragorn walked over to where Eowyn lay asleep under a pile of blankets, he touched her wet hair affectionately and smiled at her peaceful face.

"You put her in the boat to sleep," Legolas said standing behind him. "Don't you think that's kinda cruel?" he finished with a lopsided smile.

Aragorn shrugged and started to help Arwen build a fire. Legolas watched her sleep with a smile still in disbelief that they were alive. "Are you hungry?" Aragorn asked snapping him out of his trance. Legolas shook his head.

"Thirsty?" Arwen added.

Legolas laughed. "I think I've had enough water to last me a lifetime, thank you," he said.

..::..

Aragorn sat awake staring into the fire every now and then he would check on Eowyn or Legolas as they slept. He smiled at Arwen as she slept in Legolas' arms a contented smile on her face. He looked at Eowyn her skin was pale and her lips blue with cold. Her brow creased and he threw another cloak over her then pushed the boat closer to the fire and climbed in with her. He squished beside her in the small space moving her wet hair out of the way then kissed the back of her neck. "Please don't scare me like that again," he said softly into the night.

..::..

The morning dawned clear and bright, Arwen's eyes opened and she rolled over to look at Legolas but he was already half awake. He smiled at her his eyes slightly closed and pulled her closer. "I feel like I could sleep for years," he said lazily.

"I guess that wouldn't be such a longtime for you Elves," Aragorn said from where he stood over a pot on the fire.

Arwen smiled and sat up. "I see we didn't lose the pots," she said.

Aragorn shook his head. "But most of the food went over, we'll need to find one of the villages Faramir spoke of."

Arwen nodded. "We're on the wrong side of the river," she said. "We will have to cross at the bottom of the falls." Aragorn nodded glancing at where Eowyn lay asleep still. Arwen's eyes followed his. "You'll have to give her ash bark or something." Aragorn nodded and went to his pack to find something to drug Eowyn. "How is your side healing?" Arwen asked. Aragorn's hand moved instinctively moved to his side where bandages were still wrapped tightly around him. "Aragorn" she said. "We need to find safety. If we're ambushed like this we will all die."

Aragorn nodded somberly. "We'll stay in the town until everyone is well." Aragorn checked on the milk heating over the fire and picked up a cup then handed Arwen a steaming helping. She took it from him with a smile. "You're beautiful," Aragorn said staring into her Elvish eyes. Arwen smiled and took a small sip. Aragorn poured another helping then moved to wake Eowyn but Legolas stopped him.

"Let me," he said.

Aragorn raised an eye brow. "She thinks you're dead," he said.

Legolas smirked. "Exactly."

..::..

Eowyn's eyes opened slowly and she sat up rubbing her eyes. Her hair had dried and stuck out at odd angles and the fuzz around her head glowed in the sun like halo. "You look exactly like you did at seven," Legolas said. "With that crazy mop on your head."

Eowyn rubbed her eyes again. "I'm not seven anymore," she said pushing Legolas. But suddenly she stopped and opened her eyes and stared at him.

Legolas' face broke into a smile. "Good morning," he said.

Eowyn flew out of the boat and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're alive!" she practically screamed.

Legolas smiled falling back onto the ground holding Eowyn, his hand moved to hold the back of her head. "Yes," he said laughing. "I'm alive."

Eowyn sat up sliding off him. Legolas followed suit sitting to face her. She grabbed his face in her hands. "I could kiss you," she said giving him a shake. "You crazy son of a bitch. Throwing me on the rock like that, how did you know that would work and I wouldn't be crushed and then just fall down anyways?"

Legolas shrugged. "I didn't," he answered. Eowyn's mouth opened and she slapped his chest. Legolas grunted. "Gentle," he said grabbing her hand. "I did just almost die."

..::..

It was past midday when the four walked down the steep incline taking turns dragging the boat with them. When they had reached the calm water again they stopped and Aragorn pulled out his water skin. Legolas walked into the underbrush to relieve himself.

"Why are we stopping?" Eowyn asked. "And why are we dragging that ten ton boat?"

Aragorn walked over to her. "I'm glad you're feeling fine, but most of us have had our lives flash before our eyes sometime in the last month."

She shrugged. "If you want to rest," she said. "Then by all means do so."

Aragorn looked at Arwen and she nodded. Aragorn took a deep breath and stepped closer to Eowyn. "Here," he said passing her the skin. "It's the last of the milk."

Eowyn looked around suspiciously then took a long hard gulp. Out if the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn step even closer as if he were ready for something. Then she tasted it, Grima flashed through her mind. "No!" she screamed and threw skin away letting the milk spill onto the ground. She choked and gagged then her world began to grow dark and she felt herself fall. Aragorn caught her in his arms and lowered her to the ground. Her body began to tremble as it tried to fight the poison running through her veins. With the last of her strength she reached up and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Why" she breathed.

Aragorn took her hand in his. "The river," he said. "We have to get across." Before he could finish Eowyn's eyes rolled back and then closed completely. Aragorn held her tight to his chest. "I'm sorry," he said in her ear.

Just then Legolas came running out of the trees. "What's going on?" he asked having heard Eowyn's scream. He looked around at the scene before him in confusion. "What's going on?" he asked again walking slowly forward.

"We had to drug Eowyn," Arwen said finally.

"What!" Legolas yelled. "Why?"

Arwen walked to him and placed her hand on his chest. "It was the only way. She would have been petrified at the idea of having to take boats after yesterday." Arwen looked up into his eyes. "It's better for her this way."

Legolas sighed and looked down at where she lay in the sand.

Aragorn moved his hands to pick her up but he only made it a few inches off the ground before he hissed in pain and set her back fell back and watched as blood seeped through the bandage.

Legolas knelt beside him an arm around his shoulder holding him up. "Go get in the boat, I'll carry her," he said.

Aragorn nodded and slowly got to his feet. Arwen helped him get in then pushed the boat half way into the water she waiting till Legolas was safely in the middle with Eowyn still in his arms. Then she pushed off and jumped in. She looked down at Legolas he was pale and breathing hard even from the short walk with Eowyn. "Are you alright?" she asked beginning to paddle. Legolas nodded leaning back against Aragorn's seat in the front of the boat. He moved Eowyn's head so that it lay on his chest and folded his arms around her.

Eowyn opened her eyes slowly the world spun around her and all she could see was the edge of the boat and the waterfall in the distance she felt someone stroke her hair and her eyes closed again.

"The days are so short," Arwen said as their boat moved soundlessly through the growing dusk. The last rays of sun forced their way through the trees, orange on the dark blue sky heavy with rain. The boat ran aground just as the sun set. Aragorn splashed into the shallow water and pulled them up onto the bank. Arwen climbed out of the boat after him and stood next to him. "You need to change those," she said pointing to the blood stain on his shirt.

Aragorn nodded and walked to the boat pulling clean strips from one of the packs. When he reached the vessel Legolas was easing Eowyn off his chest "How long will she be gone for?" he asked an edge on his voice.

Aragorn looked up meeting his eyes. "Another hour or so, I can't say for sure," he said then grabbed the pack. He walked past Legolas and Arwen as they embraced and sat on a rock pulling his shirt slowly over his head. When it was gone and he could see again and he looked down to find Arwen kneeling in front of him. "Let me," she said softly. She took the cloth from his hand and placed in on her legs while she undid the one wrapped around his middle. Arwen slowly unraveled it from his waist and pulled away the founded piece from the wound. She tore off a piece from the clean pile on her lap and wet it from her water skin. Gently she dabbed at the dried caked blood from around the deep hole in his side, he winced as she placed the cloth over and began to wrap around his abdomen.

He smiled. "Thank you," he said. Arwen smiled back and stood.

"Look", Legolas said pointing at the forest as the night grew darker. Lights began to appear in the trees.

"It must be a town," Arwen said.

Eowyn's eyes flickered open and she stared up at the dark trees above her. "Aragorn!" she called out completely lost. He was with her in a second lifting her up in his arms. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked. "Why can't I move?"

He laid her back down touching her cheek. "Try to be calm," he said. "It will wear off soon."

Slowly Eowyn's memory came back, she remembered the milk and the taste of the ash. She sat up rubbing her temples her eyes met Aragorn's and she stared at him trying to decide if she should scream at him but finally she just sighed. "Never again," she said.

"Can you walk?" Arwen asked. Legolas took Arwen's hand.

Eowyn nodded and stood shaking slightly; Eowyn supported herself by Aragorn's arm. Together they walked toward the light of the town in the distance.


	12. Maelel (What It Means To Be Human)

**Summary: The foursome needs to recuperate after the incident on the river and decide to stay in a small village prone to Orc raids off of the Anduin for a while. While there, Aragorn and Arwen become attached to a small orphaned girl. Will there be a new younger member of the group? Rated T by Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn) (Arwen & Legolas)**

(Words in bold type are spoken in Elvish)

The market, if it could be called a market, was empty; the baker only had a few hard loaves of bread and a single woman was selling stringy carrots from her garden. "These people are starving," Arwen said as she and Aragorn made their way down the empty street. "They spend all their time fighting of the Orc attacks and their own deaths that they have no time to really live." Aragorn nodded his eyes fixed on some far off point. "Are you listening to me?" Arwen asked frustrated. "Aragorn?" He nodded his head in the direction of the baker. Arwen followed his gaze to a dark alleyway where a little girl, maybe five or six years old, stood in the shadows. Her clothing was in tatters, her dark hair a mess of tangles, and her eyes stared longingly at the crusty bread at the baker's stand. Arwen looked at Aragorn's face and had to smile. "Go," Arwen said. Aragorn's face broke into a huge smile and he walked in the direction of the girl. Arwen rolled her eyes and followed him. "I don't understand you," Arwen said. "You're so big and strong, a Dunedain Ranger, and yet you love every child under the sun."

Aragorn looked backed at her and shrugged grinning. When he reached the child he knelt down beside her. "Hello there," he said quietly. The little girl looked at him with fear in her eyes and slowly began to back away. "It's all right, little one, I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

The little girl shook her head, tears springing into her eyes still backing away until her eyes caught on Arwen. The child froze in her tracks, her eyes growing big. "You're an Elf," she breathed.

Arwen smiled and knelt beside Aragorn. "My name is Arwen Undomiel," she said

"Maelel," the little girl said under her breath.

"You have an Elvish name." Arwen smiled.

Arwen looked around and realized Aragorn had walked to the bakers table, he came back with a small loaf in his hands. "Are you hungry?" he asked ripping the bread in two.

Maelel nodded furiously. "Thank you," she said taking a huge bite.

Aragorn smiled. "Where are your parents?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Maelel's eyes dropped to the ground and she swallowed hard. She looked to Arwen then to Aragorn. "They died," she said quietly. "My mother died when I was little, she was having my baby brother but he died too." Arwen took the girl's hand, her heart sinking at the sad story of the girl's life.

"And your father?" Aragorn asked.

"He died when the monsters came, he saved me," she said.

Aragorn looked up from where he knelt his eyes meeting Arwen's. "You're coming with us," Arwen said.

Aragorn's eyebrows rose and he stood up and began to speak in Elvish. **"We can't take her with us,** **Arwen, we're too dangerous."**

Arwen looked confused. **"We're not going to hurt her."**

Aragorn sighed. **"No not us, our lifestyle. To travel with us you must be able to defend yourself, we can't care for her." **

Arwen grew angry. **"I can Aragorn!" **she spit out. **"You might not think so, but I can keep her safe!"**

"**This isn't about you,"** he said. **"This is about her! What about when we leave, she's already lost everyone in her life?"**

"**I will find someone to take care of her until we can come back for her. I'll pay them if I must." **

Aragorn looked down at the little girl; her eyes shone looking back and forth as they talked. "Fine," he said. "But we will not take her into the wild with us."

Arwen nodded and scooped the little girl up into her arms and together they walked back to the barn.

..::..

"Lady Eowyn," a woman called rushing after Eowyn in the street. Eowyn turned around to see the woman following her. "Please take this," she said handing her a mound of soft goats cheese wrapped in cloth.

Eowyn smiled. "I can't," she said. "Feed your family with this."

The woman shook her head and pressed it back into Eowyn's hands. "Without Aragorn, my son would have died. He was sick and Aragorn healed him. Please take it, it's all I have to give." Eowyn nodded understanding and walked away.

..::..

When Eowyn reached the barn she could smell the stew cooking, she breathed it in her stomach growling. She went to the well and pulled up a bucket of water then walked into their makeshift home. She sat down in front of the fire and began to wash her hands but she stopped when a child walked out of the back of the barn straw stuck in her hair. Eowyn smiled. "Who is this?" she asked looking immediately to Aragorn but it was Arwen who answered.

"Her name is Maelel, she will be staying with us until we leave."

Eowyn look at the child. "Hello Maelel," she said making the child smile back at her.

Aragorn walked through the doors and came to sit beside Eowyn. She turned to him and cupping his cheek in her hand kissed him full on the mouth. When they parted Aragorn looked with amusement at the piece of cloth tied around Eowyn's head. "What's this?" he asked. "You look like a proper farm girl now."

Eowyn smiled and touched her head then flicked her braid around to lay on her shoulder. "It feels better than my gold circlet ever did." Aragorn snorted and gave her a look as if to say "you couldn't be more right". He reached over and touched a stray piece of hair that had fallen from the handkerchief behind her ear then leaned down to kiss her again.

"You're in love," Mealel said interrupting their kiss.

Aragorn chuckled. "Yes, we are," he said. Maelel nodded and walked away. Eowyn tried to suppress her laughter as Aragorn turned to her one eyebrow raised. "Alright then," he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Eowyn said pulling the cheese from her shirt pocket. "A woman insisted I give this to you, apparently you saved her sons life." Aragorn smiled and pulled a knife from his belt to slice off a piece.

"It's ready," Arwen said spooning the hot liquid into five bowls.

They sat around the fire eating and talking well into the night. Outside storm clouds moved in silently and with them dark creatures from the trees. Mealel sat in Arwen's lap as she pulled a comb through her tangled hair.

"Did you catch anything in the traps today, Legolas?" Eowyn asked.

He nodded. "Three hares," he said. "It's not much but it will feed a few. What were you doing?"

Eowyn sighed. "Digging." Legolas looked at her confused. "We're rerouting the stream so it runs through their fields and waters the crops."

"I'm impressed, Eowyn," Aragorn said. "I wouldn't have thought a princess would have known much about farming."

Eowyn glared at him and slapped his chest. "I'm not a princess, Theoden is my uncle."

Aragorn looked at her. "Royalty then," he said slightly exasperated.

"I heard you saved a boy's life," she said.

Aragorn smiled. "All part of the day's work," he said. Legolas laughed and it was Eowyn's turn to be exasperated.

..::..

Maelel sat huddled in Arwen's arms flinching every time the thunder boomed in the distance. "Shhh," Arwen soothed her, stroking the child's hair. The night was late and the four friends sat close around the fire. Eowyn sighed moving closer to lean into Aragorn, she smiled at Arwen and Maelel. As the night drew on the little girl fell asleep held close in Arwen's arms. Arwen sighed continuing to stroke her long black hair. "Can we keep her?" she asked looking over at Legolas.

He smiled and moved closer to look at the sleeping form of the child. "No," he said touching Arwen's shoulder.

Arwen sighed again and looked up to Aragorn but he flung his hands in the air. "I love the girl just as much as you do, but do not drag me into this." Eowyn laughed and Legolas couldn't help but smile Arwen began to chuckle and the child moved waking up. Eowyn covered her mouth with a hand.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried in her sleep.

Aragorn looked at Eowyn a pleading look in his eyes.

"What do we do?" Arwen asked trying to calm her.

Aragorn stood and crossed around the fire to kneel in front of the girl. "Maelel," he called holding her shoulder in his hand. "Maelel, wake up, love," he said shaking her gently.

The little girl woke up with a start and flew into Aragorn's arms. "Daddy!" she cried happily. "You're home!" Aragorn felt his heart drop.

Arwen cringed. "Maelel," Arwen said rubbing her back. "He's not..."

"No," Aragorn interrupted her. "Just let her fall asleep again and think it was a dream." Aragorn turned back to the little girl and lay her down so she was cradled in his arms her head resting in the bend of his arm. He reached for a blanket and tucked it around her then in his deep husky voice began to sing quietly and rock her back and forth. Eowyn smiled affectionately at Aragorn and the little girl curled up in his muscular arms.

"What was that?" Legolas said jumping to his feet. The group fell silent listening to the rain pound against the barn roof. Suddenly a scream pierced the night.

Arwen and Eowyn sprung for their weapons and followed Legolas out into the night leaving Aragorn alone in the barn with Maelel. He looked down at Maelel and stood up to walk toward a pile of hay. He set her down covering her with a blanket. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Aragorn with her piercing blue eyes. "You must say here," Aragorn said beginning to pull fistfuls of hay from the pile and cover her. "And you must stay silent." She nodded. "But most of all you must be brave." Aragorn smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know you can," he finished and strode from the barn sword in hand to join the fighting.

Outside the night was as black as hell and the screams of the dying filled the air. A woman ran past him carrying a baby pressed to her chest, four Orcs ran just behind her their crude swords drawn. Aragorn raised his blade a followed in the pursuit.

..::..

Maelel lay as still as she could her small heart beating faster than it ever had. Through the mesh of the hay and the dim fire light she could see something moving around. As it came closer she could hear its heavy breathing. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" the Orc growled raising its sword. Maelel held her breath and tried to stop the shaking in her arms. _"You must be brave,"_ she could hear Aragorn saying. The Orc began to sniff around the room his deformed nose moving like a hound. But he found nothing and Maelel thought he had left when suddenly the Orcs blade came sliding down through the hay right above her shoulder.

Maelel screamed and jumped out of the hay and tried to run but it was too late. The Orc's hand closed around the back of her neck and brought her slamming to the floor pain exploding from her small rib cage and Maelel screamed again tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please don't hurt me!" she cried.

The Orc laughed spaying spittle onto her face and taking a small dagger from his belt slid it slowly into her abdomen. Still laughing, he jerked the blade from her body and planted it again in her shoulder.

Maelel cried as the pain covered her entire body as she felt the dagger slip into her flesh over and over untill her eyes became cloudy and the face of the Orc above her began to fade. Arwen's face filled her mind, and the face of her mother and her father, and then Aragorn's until she no longer felt the pain; until she felt nothing.

The Orc stood looking down at the blood soaked body of the small child; he picked it up by the neck and without looking to see where it landed threw it in the direction of the hay stack where he had found her.

..::..

Arwen ran through the village. The fighting had stopped and the Orcs were dead but bodies lay everywhere. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eowyn hunched over the form of a dying man. "Where is Aragorn?" Arwen called. "Where is Maelel?"

Eowyn met her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know."

Arwen took off again in the direction of the barn they were living in. As she reached the big doors Legolas walked out of the barn his head down. Their eyes met and Arwen knew there was something wrong. "Legolas," she asked. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Legolas folded her into his arms holding her close. "She's gone, Arwen," he whispered in her ear.

Arwen felt herself panic; she pulled away from Legolas and ran into the barn tears falling down her cheeks. But what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Aragorn knelt in the middle of the room just as he had done only hours before, Maelel resting in his arms. Blood splattered her face and the many holes the Orc's sword had made in her small body trickled red tracks down her clothing. "No!" Arwen screamed. "Maelel!" Aragorn looked up tears welling in his eyes as he held the body of the girl. Arwen ran toward him but something caught her around the waist. She tried to fight it, sobbing as she tried to break free but Legolas pulled her closer and held her tight as she fought. "She was only a child," Arwen sobbed sinking to the floor. Legolas knelt in the dirt holding Arwen close until her tears had closed.

..::..

Arwen stood in the crowd gathered to bury the bodies of those who had died in the fight the night before. The sky above her was grey and she pulled her cloak tighter around her against the cold winds. Sobs and cries filled the air as the dead where brought down the main road of the small town. Torches where lit even though it was midday and people carried candles to see in the shadow of the gathering storm clouds. Arwen stood with Eowyn on one side of her and Legolas on the other. Aragorn walked in the procession beside the small box that held Maelel's body. As he walked past the three friends their eyes met and they fell in with him. Eowyn took his hand and tried to smile reassuringly but it died on her lips when she saw his face. Arwen moved to the other side of Maelel's coffin and looked at the little girls white face. She wore a simple green dress and her dark hair was braided away from her face. 'They take better care of her in death then they did in life,' Arwen thought harshly. Big white lilies and small purple violets filled the corners of the box pressing up against her arms and head. Arwen reached out and placed a hand on the girl's cheek as they walked and murmured an Elvish blessing. When she finally tore her eyes away from the corpse her eyes met Legolas' and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head.

When they reached the burial grounds the deep holes in the ground had already been dug. The horses' leaders pulled up beside each of the graves and stopped. As if on cue the crowd began to sing a low mournful song Arwen had never heard. She look around to see Aragorn standing still, his hands folded and his face hard. Beside him Eowyn stood her head bowed singing softly. Legolas took Arwen's hand as she felt herself blinking back tears. As the song ended a few men for each of the dead walked forward some bodies had more others fewer but in front if Maelel's grave Aragorn stood. The man Maelel had known only a few days. Arwen looked around but he was the only one who would represent the child.

A woman stepped forward and began to sing a new song, her voice was gentle and soft and as she sang the men lifted the coffins and lowered them down into the pits. Arwen felt tears slipping down her cheeks as Aragorn lifted the box. She placed a small bundle of flowers in the child's hands then walked back to stand beside Eowyn.

Aragorn was left standing with the box in his arms looking down into the blackness. Legolas rushed to his side and gripped his shoulders steadying him then together they lowered Maelel into her final resting place. Aragorn walked slowly toward Arwen and Eowyn, more stumbling then walking. Eowyn met him wrapping her arms around his neck. Aragorn moved to hold her and he stooped to bury his face in her shoulder.

Arwen stood alone and watched as Legolas took a shovel and began to pile dirt back into the hole in the ground. Arwen moved in a trance towards the grave. "No, Arwen, don't look," she heard Legolas say but it was too late. The image of Maelel laying cold in the mud, dirt and bits of stone splattered across her peaceful face, was seared onto her brain. Arwen finally broke into sobs. Legolas moved to hold her and Aragorn took his place shoveling the earth back into its place. Legolas pulled Arwen aside, holding her close to him and brought her away from the burial ground.

Eowyn was left standing all alone watching as Aragorn slowly took shovelful after shovelful. The rain began in big droplets pounding the ground in a fury until the two last figures were wet to the bone.

Eowyn watched as lighting flashed across the sky and thunder boomed. Aragorn thrust the shovel into the wet ground then collapsed against it holding on to the wooden handle for support. Eowyn was at his side in a second; she knelt beside him and placed a hand of his cheek. "Come inside with me," she begged. "It can wait, Aragorn." He only looked at her and pulled himself to his feet and began once again. Eowyn watched as he labored on and on, she looked around every one else was gone half the graves were only half full. She walked over to an abandoned shovel and picked it up. Together she and Aragorn worked until the grave was full. Aragorn hit the top layer packing down and Eowyn took the wooden star and thrust in to the ground at the head of the grave. Eowyn took Aragorn's hand and together they stood in the down pour.

..::..

Arwen knelt on the ground beside a roaring fire in the ale house of the town. Her long hair hung damp around her shoulders and a shiver ran down her spine as she stared into the flames. She turned at the sound of the door creaking open; Eowyn and Aragorn walked in, their body's dripping wet. Aragorn walked over to sit above her on a bench beside Legolas not saying a word, but Eowyn turned and walked up to the bar. Arwen watched not really seeing as she came toward her with two of the smallest cups she had ever seen. Eowyn knelt beside Arwen on the soft rug and handed her the drink. "What's this?" Arwen asked but Eowyn only shook her head.

"Just drink it."

Arwen sipped at the tiny cup but she began to cough as the drop she had taken burned its way down her throat. She turned to Eowyn just in time to see her tip her head back and through down the drink in a single gulp. Arwen did the same and felt the heat hit her stomach, she sighed closing her eyes and the warmth spread through her. When she opened them again Eowyn was gone and Aragorn with her. She looked around and found them at the counter. They came back each with a stack of tiny cups in their hands, Arwen took some and placed them on a small table beside her. Aragorn took one after the other until he had taken four then he sat back against the bench and closed his eyes. Eowyn did the same stacking the empty glasses. Arwen looked down at the last remaining shot but turned away she could feel the blood rushing through her veins like never before and the room seemed to spin around her.

Eowyn picked up the glass and offered it to her. "It will make you forget," she said sadly but Arwen shook her head and climbed up next to Legolas. Eowyn looked down at the glass in her hand but Aragorn opened his eyes and took it from her and emptied into his own mouth. Eowyn moved closer to him and letting her wet lips brush his as his hand moved to the back of her neck pulling her into a deep kiss.

Arwen watched with tears in her eyes finally she stood, her hands balled into fists. "Fuck you humans," she said angrily. Aragorn and Eowyn detangled themselves from one another and looked at her. "You feel too much, you love to hard, and you die to quickly." With that she walked out into the night.


	13. Age

**Summary: It's Aragorn's birthday and Eowyn finally finds out just how old he is. Rated K+ by Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn)**

The fire had almost burnt out as Aragorn lay on his back, his arms underneath his head, staring up at the stars. Above him Eowyn and Arwen sat on a fallen tree, Arwen had tears on her checks and Aragorn knew she was thinking about Maelel. Across the fire, Legolas sat alone. "What's the date tomorrow?" He asked.

Eowyn looked up, a slight smile on her face. "What's the date?" she said in a mocking voice. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"October twenty-third," Aragorn answered from the ground.

Eowyn's eye brows rose. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because it's the day he was born," Legolas said.

..::..

Aragorn's eyes opened to warm sun on his face. He looked down from where his head rested on his pack to find Eowyn's arm flung over his middle, her shoulder tucked under his arm, and the side of her cheek on his chest. Her lips were parted slightly pouting making her look like a child. He smiled and ran his hand over the back of her head feeling the silkiness of her hair on his rough hands.

Her eyes opened sleepily and she looked at him with her deep Rohirrim eyes. She smiled up at him and sat up. "Birthday boy," she said as she leaned down to kiss him passionately.

When they parted Aragorn chuckled. "I think I'm going to like this," he said.

..::..

Aragorn sat at a table in the tavern with his three best friends around him. A mug sat in front of him filled with dark brown ale. "So, Aragorn, how does it feel to be eighty-five?" Arwen asked from across the table.

Eowyn who had raised her glass to her lips, choked, she set the cup down in a coughing fit. Aragorn turned to her, a little concerned. "You're how old?" she exclaimed.

Arwen laughed. "You never told her how old you are?"

Aragorn shrugged. "She never asked."

Beside him, Eowyn was staring into space. "Eighty-five," she breathed her face contorting into a mixture of pain and disgust.

Aragorn's eyebrows lifted. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Eowyn exploded. "You're older then my grandfather! Aragorn, we've … we've…" she stopped. "You're sixty-six years older than me".

Legolas shrugged. "I'm over a hundred years older than Arwen."

"It doesn't bother me," Arwen said.

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "That's not the same," she said. "You two will live forever; I, for one, will not!" She turned to Aragorn in sudden realization. "If you're already eighty-five, and you look like this," she said motioning up and down his body with her hands. "What's going to happen when I start to age? Am I going to be some old woman and you're finally going to look like you just hit thirty, or is it going to catch up to you all at once? When do you plan on dying?"

Aragorn looked at her. "What kind of a question is that?" he asked. "I could die fourteen years from now, I could die tomorrow, I don't know; that's kind of the point, Eowyn, is that we don't know." She sighed and looked down into her cup. Aragorn smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "The point is, I look the way I do now, so…. we should make use of it."

Arwen wrinkled her nose. "Aragorn," she said.

Aragorn flashed her a smile then turned back Eowyn. "It's my eighty-fifth birthday, Eowyn, let's make it memorable." With that he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table and up the stairs to their room.

Legolas wrapped his arm around Arwen's back. "Should we tell her just how old we are?" he asked.

Arwen shook her head. "She'd probably faint or something."

Legolas laughed and nodded. "Better not then."


	14. Homecoming Part One

**Summary: Eowyn longs to return home to Edoras and the group arrives just in time for the Harvest Festival. But what happens when Arwen is arrested and Eowyn suffers from nightmares? Rated M (for sexual content) by Savannah (Arwen & Legolas) (Eowyn & Aragorn)**

Eowyn stood on a hill staring out at the edges of the forest and the grass that lay beyond it. She took in a deep breath of the dry warm smell;_ Home,_ she thought longingly. It was the smell of her brother after a long ride, the smell of the sun on her face, the wind in her hair, and a horse's back underneath her. Above her, the sky was the deep blue of fall and the color of the leaves on the trees around her had turned to red and gold.

Out of nowhere, hands touched her shoulders; she jumped and cursed, spinning around but it was only Aragorn. He smiled. "Boo."

She rolled her eyes. "How are you so quite?" she asked turning back the endless horizon stretched out in front of her.

Aragorn wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders in an embrace and rested his chin on her forehead. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Eowyn shrugged. "Nothing," she answered. "Just everything." Aragorn chuckled and held her closer, the warmth of her a contrast to the cold wind. "It will be the harvest soon," she said. "People will be coming to Edoras for the festival."

Aragorn smiled. "Do you miss it?" he asked.

Eowyn frowned. "Miss what?"

"Home," Aragorn said simply.

Eowyn nodded. "I miss my brother, this is the longest we have ever been apart."

Aragorn smiled into her hair. "What happens at this festival?"

Eowyn chuckled. "Lots of things my uncle would not approve of." Aragorn raised an eyebrow but let her continue. "There is a feast, it lasts for the entire day; people sing, and dance, and drink until their spirits are high enough to reach the heavens. Then, at midnight, the men ride off for a hunt that lasts three days, each day they must kill a stag, one for each of the gods of the Rohirrim."

Aragorn listened intently. "I didn't know the Rohirrim had their own gods," he said. "What are they?"

Eowyn turned to look at him. "They are the three children of the sun and the moon. The first and greatest of the three is a war lord, he is strong, he is the god of horses and swords; his sister is the goddess of love and music, she is beautiful and kind; and the last is the god of darkness and death, he is to be feared, not loved like his brother and sister."

Aragorn look puzzled. "Why have I never heard of them?" he asked. "When I was a child, I studied all the cultures of the cities of Men and Elves."

Eowyn shrugged. "We only pray to them for three things, not for everything like the Elves and the Valar; we only pray before battle, for child birth, and when someone dies."

Aragorn smiled at her as she talked, staring out toward her home. "You want to go back, don't you?" he said when she had finished.

Slowly, Eowyn nodded. She thought of her bed, her room, her home, her uncle, her brother and his smile; but then she thought of Grima, a shudder ran down her back. "But you have to come with me," she said turning to Aragorn, her eyes pleading. "I can't go alone."

Aragorn laughed. "We will, me and you, don't worry, it's not as if he's anything pressing."

Eowyn smiled and walked to where Arwen and Legolas sat and picked up her pack. "We're going to Edoras," she said happily. "For the harvest feast."

Arwen looked at Legolas her eyebrows raised, he shrugged and stood. "Why not?" he said. "The food is bound to be good."

..::..

The group of four walked through the doors Eowyn leading the way like she had never left, her stride confident, her shoulders set as if to say "this is mine". "Eowyn!" a voice cried from the front of the room and a man strode toward them. Theodred pulled Eowyn into his arms.

"Her cousin," Legolas informed Arwen and Aragorn. "The son the Theoden, next in line for the crown."

"Legolas," the man said bowing slightly. "When Eomer told me it was you traveling with Eowyn I was glad, I knew you would keep her safe." He turned back to Eowyn, his arm still around her shoulders. "Who are these other two you travel with?" he asked.

"This is Arwen," she said and then walked to stand beside Aragorn and continued. "And Aragorn of the Dunadane," she said pulling him down and kissing him. Theodred raised an eyebrow and Arwen chuckled.

"Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell?" Hama said from behind them.

The group turned, Eowyn nodded looking confused. "Yes," she answered. "Why?" Hama nodded to the group of soldiers and they moved forward. "What's going on?" Eowyn yelled as they grabbed Arwen by the arms and started pulling her away. "She was banished from Edoras," Hama said. "She is under arrest for violating the laws of banishment."

Legolas' eyes grew wild, he pulled his twin blades from his back. "You can't!" Eowyn yelled. Legolas moved forward ready to strike. "She has done nothing! I brought her here!" Eowyn continued.

Aragorn watched Legolas out of the corner of his eye when he heard the metal grind against metal as the blades slid from his back Aragorn reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas' head whipped to the side, his blue eyes blazing. "It will only make things worse," Aragorn said with a look and Legolas let the blades slide back into place.

..::..

"Something's not right here," Aragorn said, his hunter's eyes scanning the room.

The three sat around a table in the golden hall, Eowyn sat huddled in the corner leaning on the wall biting her nails. "This is all my fault," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "We should never have come here, this place has turned to ash."

"Eowyn!" a voice called.

Eowyn's head sprung up and she looked around the room. "Eomer!" she said then sprung up from where she sat. Eowyn tore through the Golden Hall towards her brother. Eomer dropped his helmet and grabbed Eowyn as she jumped on him. The siblings laughed as Eomer spun Eowyn around in the air. When he set her down Eowyn stared up at him into his blue eyes identical to her own. "I missed you!" she said. Eomer nodded and pulled her close to him again. "I need your help," she said. "It's Arwen, they put her in the cells for breaking banishment."

Eomer chuckled. "I don't even get a hello and you're already asking for my help, and besides, I thought you hated her."

Eowyn sighed. "Yes," she said. "But it's not the same as it was then."

Eomer rolled his eyes. "Why must you always be so indecisive?"

"I'm not!" Eowyn protested. "But it's my fault she's down there, and I need to get her ou.t" Eowyn looked up at her brother her eyes wide. "I thought I could trust you to help me," she said pleadingly.

Eomer sighed. "Fine," he said. "But only because you asked so nicely."

Eowyn and Eomer walked together to the table and sat across from one another. Eomer nodded to the other men at the table and then began to tell them his plan. When he had finished Aragorn chuckled. "It sounds like you've done this before."

Eomer shrugged. "I might have," he said with a devilish grin.

Legolas had been listening intently, his whole body tense without Arwen beside him. "So we break in tonight," Legolas said, his fist on the table.

Eowyn looked at him. "No," she said. "Haven't you been listening to any of this? After all the men are gone for the hunt, I'll break her out and Eomer will talk to my uncle while you're on the hunt and convince him that Arwen is not a threat in any way."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "Well that's simply not true."

Eowyn elbowed him hard in the ribs and continued. "Then when the men come back, Arwen will swear her allegiance to the house of Eorl and everything will be back to normal."

"I still don't see why we can't break her out tonight," Legolas insisted.

Eowyn exhaled loudly throwing her hands in the air, Eomer leaned forward. "There might be a way, but it would have to be late in the night when the feast has gone on for hours and everyone is too drunk to notice that she's here. And if someone does, well then there is no chance of our plan working and she'll be down there for who knows how long." The four people looked around at each other until finally Eomer shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "It all comes down to if you wish to take the risk."

..::..

The hall was full of people; some hanging long pieces of gold cloth from the ceiling, others moving and arranging tables, and still others brining large piles of wood to keep the fires burning through the night.

Eowyn walked along the center of the hall, eating a small bun she had stolen from the kitchens. Something she had done when she was a girl thousands times. The Aragorn and Legolas were somewhere in the city doing something with Eomer, she had no idea what and probably didn't want to know. _It is good to be home,_ she thought, someplace she knew so well she didn't have to think about where her feet were going. She walked down off into a deserted hallway in the direction of her old room. Eowyn threw the last piece of bread into her mouth and opened the door, she smiled a little, it looked exactly the same as when she left. She flung herself down on the bed and felt the familiar softness of the fur covering, she rolled over and buried her face into her pillows.

..::..

Arwen lay on her back on the cell bed; one of her hands behind her head, the other drumming on her abdomen. Boredom had taken hold of her; Arwen had counted the beams that made up the ceiling of her cell four times over, and the stones of the floor six times. It's wasn't particularly damp in her cell and a line of torches burned on the wall almost as brightly as the sun. She had looked through the bars of her cell down a line of about ten other cells, all empty. In fact, Arwen seemed to be the only person imprisoned in all of Rohan. She sighed loudly and sat up stretching her arms up above her head, then slouched back down onto the bench.

"Arwen," a voice said. Her head shot up and she looked around for the voice. Legolas stood at the door of the cell, his hands wrapped around the bars so hard his knuckles were white.

Arwen's face broke into a smile and she rushed to the door. "Legolas," she said, reaching through to touch his face. "Are you allowed to be here?" she asked.

Legolas shook his head. "I couldn't stay away."

Arwen smiled and stroked his cheek. "How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"Eomer told me. Apparently they never use these cells."

Arwen's eyebrows went up. "Lucky me," she said. "The first person in years to be put in their jail cells."

Legolas laughed.

Arwen leaned forward, her face pressed against the bars. Legolas leaned forward too and connected their mouths. When they parted Legolas looked into her deep blue eyes. "We're going to get you out of here," he whispered. "Tonight."

Arwen looked surprised. "Tonight?" she asked.

Legolas nodded. "Late though, almost dawn."

"I'll be ready," she said. Legolas smiled and kissed her again then he was gone and Arwen was alone again in the cell. She sighed and walked back to the bed and lay down on the hard stone. _Tonight,_ she thought and looked out the small window to the sun. _Only a few more hours,_ she told herself.

..::..

_Eowyn awoke with a start, the sun had set and her room was filled an eerie green light. She tried to sit up but a hand pressed her head down and a voice in her ear whispered, "I have you know." Shock filled her mind and her body went rigid. Eowyn gasped she couldn't breathe, his hand pressed her face down into the pillow until the world spun. He held her there until she couldn't think; her lungs burned and she realized this was the end, she would die in her own bed, killed by the snake. Eowyn breathed her last and her body went limp. Grima smiled and flipped her body over. _

_Eowyn watched from across the room strangely out of her own body. Grima leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth but Eowyn was gone. He began to untie the laces of his pants and Eowyn watched as he took off her clothing and felt her everywhere, every inch of her body. Eowyn felt sick as she watch him lick and suck at her breasts; he was hard, she could tell, but still he played with the body kissing his way down her stomach. He could wait no longer, he thrust himself inside her but Eowyn's body did nothing but let her arm slip off the bed. _

_Eowyn's eyes met her own cold and dead ones and she screamed._

Eowyn flew up out of the bed scrambling awake. She stood staring at her bed where only moments ago she had dreamed she lay dead. Eowyn stood, chest heaving, the scream fresh on her lips, sleep still heavy on her body for a moment longer then turned and ran. She closed her eyes and moved feeling the wind in her lungs clearing out the taste of the dream. She ran and ran through the hall her eyes closed until she ran smack into something hard. She fell back onto the floor and felt blood streaming from her nose and her head spun but this pain was no dream and that was conforming.

"Eowyn," a familiar voice said and for the first time she opened her eyes. Aragorn knelt above her his face full of concern, his hand reached out and brushed hair away from her face.

Eowyn felt dizzy and she closed her eyes as she felt the world fall away. When she woke up she was cradled in his arms in the corner of the hallway, her hand reached up to her nose and felt dry crusted blood. Eowyn felt tears brimming in her eyes. "You should have come. You should have been there." She said as they spilled down her cheeks. She pounded his chest tears streaming from her eyes. Aragorn looked down in dismay at Eowyn. "This would never have happened if you had been there!" she yelled

Aragorn's brow knit together. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, but she didn't respond only kept sobbing. Aragorn grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "What happened, Eowyn?" he said.

She looked at him through bloodshot eyes. "Nothing," she said. She moved his hands away from her face and rubbed her eyes. "I'm acting like a child, it was only a dream." Aragorn pulled her into his arms and held her tight. For a long time after she stopped crying Eowyn lay with her head on Aragorn's chest and she felt safe again, and Aragorn waited still holding her close. Finally she sat up and looked at him. "What happened?" she asked.

Aragorn smiled slightly out of the corner of his mouth. "I was looking for you," he said. "And you ran into my shoulder so hard you knocked yourself out and bloodied your nose."

"I guess you found me then, didn't you," she said. Aragorn laughed and nodded. "Why didn't you stop me, you should have seen me coming?"

"I was coming for there," Aragorn said pointing to where two paths intersected. "And you were coming from the other way, I didn't see you until you flew into me. Why were you running with your eyes closed anyway?"

Eowyn sighed and looked away. "I had a dream about when I lived here before."

Aragorn looked at her but didn't ask for more. "We need to get you cleaned up," Aragorn said looking down at her blood stained shirt, her tear smeared face, and her crumpled hair. His hand brushed the side of her face and he leaded down until their mouths were parallel, then as if waiting for permission hesitated, Eowyn leaned forward and kissed him.

..::..

Legolas sat alone at one of the tables drawing patterns with his long fingers ideally. His mind was with Arwen in the cell thinking about her sitting all alone and the hours ticked past. Across the room three Rohirrim girls stood in a group giggling; out of the corner of his eye, Legolas could see them pointing and stealing glances at him and his elvish ears picked up every word they said. He smiled a little to himself as they talked about his hair, his bow, and the broadness of her shoulders. But the girls were nothing like Arwen, _No one is like Arwen,_ he thought. He sighed and stood deciding to look for Eowyn and Aragorn.

..::..

"Oh, my lady," a startled old woman said as Eowyn and Aragorn came through the door.

Eowyn's face broke into a smile. "Hana!" she said, letting go of Aragorn's hand. "This is Aragorn." The old woman nodded to him. Eowyn turned to Aragorn, "Hana was my maid servant when I came to live here after my mother died." Aragorn smiled at the old woman. Eowyn walked to her wardrobe and pulled open the doors.

"Would you like me to do your hair for the festival, my lady?" Hana asked.

Eowyn smiled at her and nodded. Aragorn came to stand behind her and while Hana rummaged for a brush. "Am I the first man you've taken into this room?" He whispered in her ear.

Eowyn froze, she thought of Grima then shook her head. For some reason Aragorn didn't seem surprised, in fact he didn't seem to care. He kissed her neck and walked away to look around her room.

"If it please your lady, you should wear this dress," Hana said pulling a dress from the wardrobe.

Eowyn smiled, she had never worn this one but she remembered when her brother had given it to her. "I've always thought this dress was too decorative for anything less than a wedding or some other celebration."

"It's the harvest festival," she replied. "And you are the Princess of Rohan, every man's eyes will be on you." Then she moved closer and spoke under her breath. "Not that it seems to matter." She pointing to Aragorn.

Eowyn watched lovingly as Aragorn walked around aimlessly, his hand folded behind his back. Eowyn pulled the shirt over her head and the tight riding pants from her legs.

At that moment Aragorn turned around, Eowyn's back was facing him and the light of the setting sun made her skin glow. He watched as she unwound the bindings around her breasts until she was completely naked her hair pulled over one shoulder. Aragorn longed to touch her smooth skin and kiss her shoulders. Suddenly his eyes met Hana's, she looked at him shocked and he knew he had been staring.

Eowyn flowed Hana's eyes and turned around and laughed at Aragorn. He looked embarrassed, as if she cared. Eowyn took the dress from Hana's hands and pulled it over her head, the light fabric swirled around her.

Hana smiled at her. "You look beautiful, my lady," she said. Hana stood behind Eowyn lacing up the gold threads that held the dress together.

"How do I look?" Eowyn called.

Aragorn turned around and his face broke into a smile. Eowyn stood looking at him almost shyly. She wore a white dress that hugged her small frame, the sleeves sat off her shoulders and opened showing her entire arm. Gold lined the inside of the flowing sleeves and there were gold thread work designs along the top following the line of her chest.

..::..

Legolas walked through the hallways tiredly, it seemed an effort to place one foot in front of the other. Finally, he found Eowyn's door and walked inside, three faces turned to him.

"Another one," Hana said.

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "It's just Legolas." Legolas looked hurt.

"Just Legolas," he said, flopping down on her bed.

Eowyn turned back to the mirror and Hana continued to braid her hair. "Eomer's going to the cells just after midnight," Eowyn said playing with a small vial.

Legolas nodded rubbing his hands over his face. "But it's only sunset, and I'll have to sit at this feast all alone while young stupid Rohirrim girls stare at my behind."

Eowyn and Aragorn burst out laughing. "You know, Legolas, most would consider that a good thing," Aragorn said sitting on the bed. The two men began to talk and Eowyn sat staring into space while Hana gently pulled at pieces of her long hair.

"What are you going to do for three days all alone here?" Legolas asked. Grima's cool smile flashed through her head and she dropped the vile to the floor were the fragile glass shattered.

Hana gasped and bent to brush up the thin pieces of green glass, but Eowyn could only stare at Aragorn their eyes locked on each other's. She felt tears behind her eyes and fear paralyzed her. Then suddenly she snapped, she turned back to the mirror and smiled. "I don't know," she said swallowing her tears. "Arwen and I will look around I suppose, I'll show her the city or something." Hana stood up again and placed a hand full of shards onto the dressing table, she wiped her hands on the skirts of her dress and tucked the last strands of Eowyn's hair into place. Eowyn stood up and kissed Hana on the cheek. "Thank you," she said.

"And what about you two?" Hana said. "You can't go looking like that."

At that Legolas threw up his hands. "I am not changing!" he said then stormed out of the room.

Aragorn shrugged. "You then," Hana said, "at least put on a shirt that isn't covered in blood and dirt." Aragorn looked down at himself.

"I think Eomer will have something you can wear," Eowyn said. She led the way into the hall and walked through the door into Eomer's room without hesitation. It was empty and dark, Eowyn walked to his dresser and started looking for something. Finally she pulled out a white shirt held it out to Aragorn. He pulled off his odd shirt and threw on the new one. Eowyn smiled and Aragorn looked down to see gold threaded designs winding along his shoulders and torso identical to Eowyn's. The two walked along the hall until they were at the entrance to the big open room.

Legolas leaned on the wall there waiting for them his face was a mix of distaste and longing. "You two are wearing matching clothing now," he said standing up from the wall. "That's adorable."

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "Just because you're separated from the love of your life, does not mean you have to make fun of our love."

Together the three of them walked into the Golden Hall and onto the stage instantly the room hushed. "The lady Eowyn," the herald called, "accompanied by Legolas Greenleaf Prince of the Woodland Realm and her man Aragorn of the Dunedain." Everyone clapped and they walked down the steps into the throngs of people.

"So I'm _your_ man now am I?" Aragorn whispered in her ear.

Eowyn turned to whisper back. "You always have been." Aragorn smiled behind her as she lead the way her hand in his.

..::..

The musicians had come and the sound of harps, fiddles, cellos, and drums echoed through the room. Legolas sat and watched as couples danced to the music. Eowyn and Aragorn led the lines, their palms together; they would spin, then turn, stomp their feet, and join another group of four so that the entire room seemed to turn and twist and swirl as one mass of people. Legolas knew the steps to the dance, he'd danced the same dance at many Elvish festivals. He felt dizzy watching them, he looked down at his mug and realized it was empty. He looked out the doors that were flung open to let in a cool breeze, the sun had just set and the sky was still purple with its last rays.

As Legolas pushed his way through the crowds of people the dance ended and everyone cheered. A single drum began to beat, getting louder and faster until Eomer and Theodred burst through the doors. The room burst into cheers and screams, mostly women's. "The prince and Lord of Rohan!" the herald yelled over top of the din. "Theodred and Eomer!"

At that, Eomer grabbed his cousin's hand and flung them into the air with a shout as if they had just won some grand competition. "Ever the party animal," Theodred whispered in his ear.

Eomer laughed and raised the cup he was holding, the rest of the room did the same and Eomer tipped his head back and drank. Eomer descended the steps into the throngs of people handed off his empty cup to someone in the crowd. He walked passed Legolas and without looking at him whispered in his ear "An hour more." Then he was gone again into the crowd.

..::..

"Dance with me!" Eowyn was saying as she pulled at his sleeve like a child. "Please."

Legolas looked down at her, he could tell she had been drinking; her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shone with a strange brightness. "Where's Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "He would be a better dance partner then I would."

Eowyn sighed. "Gone to get air or more to drink, I can't remember. Come dance, it will improve your mood," she said.

Finally Legolas relented and walked into the cleared area with her. They blended in with the rest of the dancers seamlessly. He remembered only a few years ago he had been here, Eowyn had been young, only nine or ten, and they had danced together; her giggling trying to teach him the steps. He smiled at her now, how much she had changed when he had not. Years had gone past for Eowyn but it felt like days for Legolas. It seemed odd to Legolas that time could go by so fast, and yet, since he had met Arwen and the four of them had started to travel together, time had slowed and he felt as if he were living the life of a human.

..::..

Eomer scanned the room, dark haired girls were hard to come by in Rohan and someone with hair as dark as Arwen's would be nearly impossible. _She would have to do,_ he thought looking at a girl with hair slightly darker then the light blond of most of the Rohirrim girls. He walked in her direction picking up two cups of mead on the way. Eomer stared at her until she felt him watching her, she turned and their eyes met. Eomer nodded at a door to a hallway and she turned and walked in the direction.

"My lord," she said bowing to him when they were in the hallway.

Eomer smiled and watched as she melted a little. "Why are you not drinking?" he asked handing her the mug. "When the king provides free drink, you should take it." The girl nodded and sipped at the drink. Eomer looked around, at least three pairs of eyes were staring at them. _This is good,_ he thought. Eomer turned back to the girl and kissed her, the girl looked shocked but she didn't push him away. Why would she? She ended the kiss first, gasping for breath. "Something to tell your grandchildren," Eomer said as pulled her farther down the hallway. He checked over his shoulder, people were whispering. _Perfect_ he thought. When they were out of sight he stopped. "Thank you for your assistance," he said. "Wait here until the party is done, or go home if you wish. If anyone asks, you can tell them I took you, it was beautiful, best thing you've ever experienced. You left me passed out on the bed." The girl nodded looking slightly confused. "Everyone should believe that." Eomer muttered. Eomer began to walk away but turned at the last moment. "Unless you become with child tonight, then it is not mine." the girl nodded and turned and walked away. Eomer ran his hand over his face and headed in the direction of the cells.

..::..

Eowyn watched the party, a mug of mead in her hand, leaning against a table she took a swig and felt the warmth rush through her. Eomer walked past her, a girl Eowyn had never seen before on his heels. She raised her eyebrow half in disbelief and half in amusement, but Eomer just smiled his cocked grin at her then pulled the girl into a dark hallway. _Where is Aragorn? _ she thought to herself looking around the crowded room but he was no here to be found.

She put down the mug and walked from the room onto the stone terrace. She smiled to herself as she saw Aragorn standing to the side, his cloak pulled up around him. Eowyn walked to his side snowflakes drifting down around them. Eowyn smiled and slipped into the warmth of his cloak with him. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on the top of her head. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

Aragorn shrugged. "I couldn't breathe in the hall," he said.

Eowyn smiled. "Do you really love being outdoors that much, that you cannnot spend a night under a roof?"

Aragorn laughed. "It's not that."Eowyn shivered, snowflakes resting on her dark eyelashes. Aragorn turned her around and pulled her lips up to his, he could taste the ale on her tongue.

"Come inside and have a drink and dance with me."

..::..

Arwen paced the cell, her arms crossed over her chest. She stared up at the window, she could see a sliver of sky and in it stars. _It has to be midnight, past midnight,_ she thought. Suddenly there was a noise at her door but she saw nothing, she imagined rats crawling around her feet in the darkness and shuddered. She walked back to her stone bed and sat down. It was there again, the noise, it sounded like someone was rattling the bars of the cell but trying to be quite at the same time. _It must be midnight_, she thought with a start. _They've come for me._ She ran to the bars, she could see something in the darkness, a darker patch of shadow. "Eowyn," she whispered, the shadow stopped moving the bars.

"Eomer, actually," the shadow said, sounding frustrated. "See, the problem with never putting anyone down here, is that the locks get rusted and you can't get the bloody things unlocked."

Arwen wrapped her hands around the bars staring out into the blackness as the rattling started again. "I thought Eowyn was coming," Arwen said.

Again the noise stopped and she could sense Eomer straighten up. "Well, if you like, I could leave and go get her, maybe she'll be able to get you out, what ever pleases you." Eomer said.

Arwen froze. "No, no," she said. "That's fine, you're better looking company anyway."

Eomer chuckled. "I thought you couldn't see me." Finally there was a click and the door swung open with a loud creak, Eomer swore under his breath. "Come on, the guard will be making his rounds soon," Eomer hissed, he grabbed Arwen's hand and pulled her along toward the back of the line of cells. Eomer pulled back the tapestry that hung at the end of the hall and pointed to a hole in the corner just big enough for a person to crawl through.

Without a word, Arwen went to her knees and climbed through. Eomer looked over his shoulder one last time then followed her. They came up at the bottom of a stairway dimly lit above them. Arwen could hear the crackling of a fire and could see the warm glow on the wall. Eomer took her hand again and began to run up the stairs they ran through an empty kitchen and out into a hall. There was no one around but still Eomer pressed on at a fast pace. Finally, he stopped and turned to look at Arwen. "What are you wearing?" he asked exasperated.

Arwen looked down at herself. "Riding clothes, because I was riding."

Eomer sighed. "Well you cannot go to the party like that, everyone will see you coming from a mile away." He started to walk again and Arwen was forced to follow him.

"I thought you were a rat," she said.

Eomer smiled to himself. "First you think I'm my sister, which may I add is a little odd considering there is an extreme height difference between the two of us, among other things; and now you tell me you also thought I was a rat. I'm not sure which to be more insulted of, the fact you thought I was a rat, or that you thought the Golden Hall had rats."

Arwen stopped, Eomer turned around with a face that asked "what's was wrong now"? "Thank you, Eomer," she said.

Eomer smiled and nodded. They walked along in silence together for a little while until Eomer finally spoke. "Speaking of height differences," he said. "None of Eowyn's clothes are going to fit you, are they?" Arwen shook her head, Eomer stopped for a second and thought. Without saying a word, he turned and walked down another one of the snaking paths of Edoras.

..::.

Eomer opened the door to his room and walked in then turned to where another door was set in the wall and opened it. He led Arwen into a small room that connected his and Eowyn's rooms. Without a word, Eomer pulled away a curtain and reached up to where two identical trunks sat on a high shelf. He pulled one down and flung it open. "One of these should fit," he said examining the contents.

Arwen knelt down beside him and looked inside the trunk; there were stacks of perfectly folded dresses, a small box made of engraved wood, and a few other small things inside. "Whose are these?" Arwen asked picking up a deep blue dress. Her hands ran over the soft fabric, the color of the night sky.

"My mother's," Eomer said looking up at her. His gaze was steady but Arwen could hear the pain in his voice.

"I can't wear this, Eomer," she said, putting the dress back into the box and turning to him. "It is not my place."

Eomer swallowed hard and picked up the dress again. He stood and looked at it. "I can almost remember her wearing this," he said sadly. He looked down at Arwen and his face was a mask once more. "You have to wear it," he said handing it to her. "It's the only thing." He turned and walked a few steps away from her, turning his back. "My mother was tall, or so I am told," he said. "I was only eleven when she died, so she seemed tall to me." Arwen tugged off her clothing and pulled the dress over her head. "My father was tall for most Rohirrim as well, in fact, I have no idea how Eowyn turned so short."

Arwen smiled. "You can turn around," she said. Eomer turned. Arwen stood in the cool light of the moon. The dark dress seemed to turn her skin to smooth marble, she had let out the braids that held her hair and it hung like a water fall around her face. Eomer stared for a second too long then walked to the chest and closed it gently, hoisting it up over his head and placed it on the top shelf. "Eomer," Arwen said softly as she swept the hair away from her back exposing a line of buttons at the nape of her neck.

Eomer stepped toward her and began to fasten them. Arwen shivered as his calloused hands brushed her skin. "There," he said. He walked to the door and opened it, leading the way from the chamber.

..::..

Eomer walked to the one of the doors to the great hall then stopped, a warm glow came from the room and Arwen could hear the beat of drums and could smell the food. "You can't go to Legolas right away," Eomer said. Arwen looked at him confused. "If they see the two of you together they will know exactly who you are, and all this will have been for nothing. I will have no chance of talking to the king. Do you understand?" Arwen nodded. Eomer hesitated a second looking at her, his hand moved to her face and Arwen moved away but he only pulled the hair from behind her pointed ears. "Try to keep those covered," he said. "And maybe hunch a little." With that he walked into the light.

..::..

Legolas leaned against one of the pillars of the hall. He rubbed his forehead, his head pounding to the same beat as the drums. The other musicians had either left or were too drunk to play, but the drums played on. Legolas watched as a young girl walked toward him, the dress she wore pushed her breasts up so high Legolas thought they might fall out of her dress. She was staring at Legolas as she walked, her face a mixture of interest and lust. Legolas stood up straight and looked around for a way out, feeling slightly panicked, but it was too late, she was on him.

"What is an elf doing here?" she asked, her eyes shining with alcohol.

Legolas looked around the room for a way out but saw nothing. He turned back to the girl his back pinned to the post. "I'm here for the festival," he said.

"Didn't you come with a girl?" she asked, stepping even closer. Legolas nodded, hoping it would send her away. "The girl they threw into the prison," she continued. "Well since she's down there and I'm up here…"

Legolas saw Eomer walk through the doors, Arwen behind him. His face broke into a smile and he ducked past the girl, pushing through the crowd in the direction of the two figures.

..::..

Eomer scanned the room but everyone seemed to be too drunk and to busy dancing to see them. All but one. Legolas charged toward them, cutting through the people as if he were on the battlefield. Eomer felt dread rise up in his throat. He spun around to the raised platform where is uncle sat and sure enough, he met Grima's gaze. He cursed under his breath and looked back at Legolas coming toward them. _No, _he thought to himself. _I can't._ But as he looked around he knew it was the only way. He pulled Arwen in close to him, she looked at him her face full of hurt and broken trust. Eomer cursed himself then kissed her.

..::..

Legolas stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open. Before him stood Arwen and Eomer, their bodies pressed together, their mouths locked. He almost gagged. He watched horrified as they moved together to one of the four walls and disappeared into the shadows.

"What's wrong?" a voice said behind him. Legolas turned around and saw Aragorn standing behind him. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Legolas snapped out of his trance and glanced in the direction of where Arwen and Eomer had disappeared. "I have," he said. "She was like a ghost to me."

..::..

"What are you doing?" Arwen practically screamed when Eomer's mouth detached from hers.

He said nothing in return only looked over his shoulder. Eomer sighed. "He didn't see."

"Who didn't see?" Arwen insisted wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Grima," Eomer said. "He would have told the king that I freed you. He is always looking for some reason to get rid of me." Arwen followed Eomer's gaze and saw Grima standing beside the throne then in turn followed his hungry eyes to where Eowyn stood talking with Theodred. "I have no idea why. It's not as if I'm going to be king. If anyone, he should be after Theodred."

"You don't know do you?" Arwen interrupted him.

Eomer looked at her confused. "Don't know what?" he asked. Arwen opened her mouth but someone behind Eomer called his name. Eomer turned and was met with a fist, it crashed into his face throwing him into the wall behind him, the force sending him stumbling.

"Legolas!" Arwen yelled. Legolas stood unapologetically, his hands clenched at his sides. "I save your bloody girlfriend from rotting in a jail cell and this is how you thank me?" Eomer said, recovering. "Remind me never to lend my services to the likes of you again!"

Legolas looked at him, his piercing blue eyes blazing. "And I suppose kissing her was somehow a part of the deal!" Legolas said.

Eomer shook his head and laughed harshly.

"Legolas," Arwen said touching his shoulder. "You don't understand, he was only…"

But Legolas shrugged off her hand. "You're right, I don't understand," he said.

"Do you know Grima?" Eomer said. Legolas nodded. "There is a reason they call him the snake."

..::..

The night wore on until the fires were only piles of red hot coals. Arwen sat in Legolas' arms on the long benches in the fire lit hall. Dancers crowded the middle of the room, spinning dangerously close to the fires. Food spread out on the tables in mounds; sweet slow cooked meats, breads and fruits. Legolas picked up a bright peach and took a bite swiping the juice away from his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled at Arwen and handed it to her. She took it and took a bite staring at him as her teeth sunk into the soft flesh. Legolas pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. She took up at him and he moved down to pull her mouth to his own. Arwen's hands moved to the back of his neck and pulled their chests together. Legolas moaned into the kiss, his hands running along her bare skin underneath her dress.

..::..

The drums beat so loudly Eowyn could feel the vibrations through her bare feet all the way up to her heart. She didn't remember losing her shoes of when her hair had started to fall out from its up-do; she did remember taking off the outer layer of her dress, leaving her with no sleeves and less covering all together. She and Aragorn stood in the middle of the mass of people, their bodies pressed against one another moving to the beat of the drums. She twisted her hips back and forth rhythmically, her arms bent up toward her face, her body grinding along his. Aragorn bent his head down until his face brushed her bare shoulder, his hands holding her waist as they moved as one.

..::..

Legolas' hands felt their way up along Arwen's legs until his fingers brushed the wetness between her thighs. Arwen collapsed into his arms; her eyes closing, her mouth opened, her forehead resting on Legolas' chest. "Not here," she said in between breaths. Legolas stopped touching her, slowly his hand drew away from her, his fingers already wet. He looked at her for a long time then pulled her to her feet and walked out of the room into one of the many hallways.

When they were out of sight, Legolas pulled her close, pinning her to the wall with his body. He ran his fingers through her hair then kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, sucking at her lips. Arwen felt the world spin and she closed her eyes relaxing her back on the wall. Legolas was frantic; she could feel his need and that he was hard as he pressed up against her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up on the wall, his hand moving to her breasts. Arwen's eyes closed again and her legs wrapped around his waist; her head bending down, her hair covering them. "Your room," she gasped. Legolas let her down from the wall and pulled her along the hallway until he found an open door.

They walked into a deserted library and Legolas shut the door behind them. "This isn't your room," Arwen said breathlessly.

Legolas attacked her lips again, his hands on the buttons on her back. "It's too far away," he said pulling her free of the dress, it crumpled to the ground leaving Arwen naked in front of him. "I can't wait."

..::..

Eowyn turned around so that she faced Aragorn, her head fitting in perfectly under his. The room spun around her and it seemed to her that she and Aragorn were the only two people in the room. Her hands came down and ran along Aragorn's chest, his body moving her slowly to the beat. Eowyn sucked in a breath as they danced, she looked up at him and he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, slowly and mesmerizing like their movements. His hands moved to her waist and picked her up off the floor. Eowyn placed her hands on his shoulders, her legs around his hips, and leaned back. Her hands snaked their way up her body to her neck then she pulled herself up again so she hovered just above Aragorn's face. She wrapped her arms around his head and held it to her chest then let go. Aragorn lowered her slowly until her toes touched the floor.

..::..

Legolas pulled off his boots as Arwen stood watching him, next he unfastened the clasp that held his leather on and let it fall to the floor. He pulled his shirt up over his head, his chest flexing, he walked to her and placed his hands on her hips. He looked into her eyes hungrily. "Do you want?" Arwen asked her eyes almost challenging. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips pulling her to him and took her mouth into his, sucking on her lower lip. He bit into it and tasted blood but Arwen didn't seem to notice. Legolas unlaced his pants and slipped his hand inside.

Arwen stared at him as he worked, her eyes glued to his face and his blue eyes. Legolas looked up at her and kissed her, backing her up until they hit the book shelf behind them. She gasped as they connected, her feet lifting off the ground, her back slamming into the rows of volumes. Legolas' hands gripped her waist she knew she would have bruises but she didn't care anymore. One of her hands held onto the shelves for dear life the other snaking around to roam over Legolas' back and down under the waist of his pants.

Legolas stepped backwards, pulling her away still in the air. He knelt down on the thick carpet of the room and laid her flat on her back. Leaning over top of her, he connected their mouths and this time didn't let go.

..::..

Eowyn leaned on Aragorn's chest, drifting in and out of sleep. He sat along the benches of the hall, running his hand over her hair and leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Around them, women were cleaning, brushing up things that laid on the floor and bringing piles of dishes to the kitchens. Men were gathering up weapon and bit of armor for the hunt.

Eowyn turned her face upward and stared at Aragorn as he looked around the hall. She studied the firm line of his jaw, the small hairs the covered his chin, the shine of his grey eyes. She reached her hand up and brushed his cheek with her delicate fingers. He looked down and smiled, bending to kiss her gently. Eowyn shifted down along the bench and laid her head on his lap, letting her eyelids fall shut. She felt Aragorn's hand brush the hair off her shoulder and settle on her arm. She smiled to herself and fell back to sleep.

..::..

Eomer walked into the hall, buckling on his leather arm guards. He smiled when he saw Eowyn asleep on Aragorn's lap. He began to walk in their direction when Legolas and Arwen walked through one of the doors and came towards him. Eomer stared at Arwen; her hair was tousled creating a halo around her head, her cheeks were flushed, and her large lips were full and red. Eomer could guess where she and Legolas had disappeared to without too much thought.

"Legolas, do you have something to say?" Arwen asked glaring at him.

Legolas sighed and dropped her hand looking down at Eomer. "I would like to apologize for punching your face."

Arwen smiled triumphantly, kissing Legolas' cheek as if in reward.

Eomer smiled. "I forgive you," he said, winking at Arwen playfully. Legolas groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not to rub salt in the wound," Eomer said. "But my room will be empty for the three nights when we're gone and it's connected to Eowyn's. If you'd like to use it, you're welcome to it."

"Of course," she said. "Thank you."

..::..

Aragorn saw Eomer and the Elves standing in a group and decided to join them. He looked down at Eowyn asleep on him and smiled. Carefully, he lifted her slightly and slipped out from under her laying her back down gently. He stood and looked around the room and found a light blue cloak hanging on a peg, he went and grabbed it then came back and knelt down beside her, laying it over top of her. He pulled the white fur of the collar up to her chin and kissed her forehead.

..::..

Out of the corner of his eye, Eomer watched as Aragorn took care of Eowyn. Eomer smiled to himself. "He loves her, doesn't he?" he asked.

Arwen followed his eyes to where Aragorn knelt beside Eowyn. "Yes, he does," she said smiling fondly at the two, taking Legolas' hand. "I didn't know if he would ever find someone. He was alone for so long, but it seems he finally has."

Eomer turned back to her looking confused. "How long have you known each other?"

Arwen shrugged. "Ever since he was two, so eighty years."

Eomer's eyes widened. "It's because he's a Dunedain," he said, "and you're and Elf." Arwen nodded. "Why have you known him so long?" Eomer asked.

"We're cousins," Arwen said. "In a way. There's more generations on his side, of course." Eomer looked surprised. "You didn't know we were related." Arwen said as Aragorn walked up and joined them.

Eomer shook his head. "I had no idea," he said. "You two will ride your own horses I guess," Eomer said turning to Legolas and Aragorn, they nodded. "Is that mine?" Eomer asked looking at the shirt Aragorn was wearing.

Aragorn had to laugh. "I guess it is," he said. "Eowyn gave it to me to wear."

Eomer sighed and shook his head then shrugged. "I guess you didn't want to come to the party looking like him," he said pointing to Legolas with his thumb.

Arwen laughed but Legolas only glared. As they neared the doors of the great hall, Legolas and Arwen fell behind then stopped. Arwen laid her head on his chest and Legolas folded her into his arms. "Do you have to go?" Arwen asked breathing in his cool scent.

Legolas nodded. "It's only three days," he said.

Arwen laughed and looked up at him. "But look what happened when we were apart for a couple hours," she said talking about the library.

"That was different," Legolas insisted. "You were in jail."

Arwen smirked. "And Eomer kissed me," she said knowingly. Legolas' face darkened and he looked down at Arwen but she only laughed. "Don't worry," she said moving her hair to show a line of small purple marks on her neck. "You made your mark, I'm yours." Legolas smiled and ran his fingers along the line.

"Come on," Aragorn said looking through the open doors a thin layer of snow covering his shoulders.

"Just one minute," Legolas said and Aragorn left again.

"Eowyn," Legolas said, his face growing stern. "Do you remember what happened last time we were here? Can you look after her?" Arwen nodded looking down at the floor. "Just don't leave her. Aragorn and Eomer don't know." Legolas said. "I don't know what happens when he comes near her but she changes."

Arwen nodded again and looked up at him, her hand resting on her cheek. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll look after her." Legolas smiled and kissed her. He pulled away and turned and was out the door. Arwen watched him go, the taste of him still on her lips.


	15. Homecoming Part Two (Wake Me Up)

**Summary: Song-fic to Wake Me Up by Avicii watch?v=IcrbM1l_BoI . The men have all left for the Harvest Festival Hunt, leaving the women and Grima alone in Edoras. Will Eowyn have enough strength to confront him or will she cower as she always has? Rated M (for sexual content) by Savannah**

Eowyn walked through the dark hallway, her arm out stretched, her fingers running along the stone as she walked.

She thought about Aragorn and felt a pang of loneliness. She hadn't been apart from him in months; she missed the feeling of him being close to her, the heat of his body. 'Two more days,' she told herself, then he would be back.

She walked into Arwen's room and found her brushing out her long dark hair. Arwen smiled at her through the reflection in the mirror. "How's your head?" she asked.

Eowyn sighed and sat down on the edge of her brother's bed. "It's better," she said.

Arwen shook out her hair. "You drank too much last night," she said.

Eowyn flopped backwards onto the bed and sighed. "It was the harvest festival, Arwen," she said. "You're supposed to drink too much. If you hadn't been locked up, you would have too."

Again Arwen shook her head. "Elves hardly ever drink too much, it is against our nature."

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "I forgot," she said. "Elves don't do anything that would make them feel anything." Arwen glared playfully and threw the hair brush at Eowyn's head with deadly aim. "Oww," Eowyn said sitting up and rubbing her head.

"That made me feel," Arwen said with a smile.

"It made me feel more," Eowyn said spitefully.

Arwen laughed and Eowyn couldn't help but smile. "Goodnight," she said standing and walking to the door to her own room. She hesitated and looked back at Arwen. "You're my best friend," she said with a smile. "I don't know where in Middle Earth the four of us will end up, but I'm glad I'm with you."

..::..

Eowyn's eyes flickered open painfully as if they were held down by weights. Her bed felt as if it had been tipped to the side and set to spinning round and round. She gasped for breath lifting her head off the pillow slightly, looking down at herself she was stripped of both blankets and clothing. Cold air rushed over her and she shivered. Fear took over her, her eyes widening and her breathing becoming quick and uneven like an animal that had been run down in the hunt. It was the kind of fear the defied reason and sanity, it took over her mind until all Eowyn could think was to run.

As if he could read her thoughts the man that stood on the other side of the room spoke. "Lay still."

Eowyn rolled to the side of the bed and half climbed half fell to the ground.

Grima's head turned ever so slightly at the thump but he didn't seem to care. "I've missed you, Eowyn," he said sliding the bolt into place on the door to her brother's room.

'Get away,' Eowyn's mind kept telling her over and over. She lay face first on the thick carpet unable to move her arm bent underneath her and her cheek pressed into the floor.

"I've missed the taste of your skin, the smell of your hair, the tightness between your thighs," Grima said from across the room.

Eowyn felt her stomach clench and she thought for a moment that she was going to retch on the floor.

She pushed the feeling down and stared at her out stretched arm willing it to move, finally her arm moved pushing her body up into a sitting position. She leaned back letting her head rest on the bed as Grima continued.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. Not waiting for a response, he turned around and walked to stand in front of her then bent down and ran his fingers along her jaw and under her chin, caressing her lifting it gently so she looked at him. "I suppose it's because you're so young, how could you possibly understand where you duty lies?" he stood again and walked to the door to the hall and let the bolt fall into place.

"You're so caught up in your little dream. How did you conceal the fact that you're a whore from Aragorn? Did you bleed for him like you did the first time I had you?"

Eowyn's fingers moved to grip the sheets on her bed, wrapping around them like a drowning person grips onto the rope that will save them. She pulled with all her might until she was standing. Her head spun but she stayed on her feet.

"This dream you're living in," Grema said his back still to her, "it's going to end." He turned around and saw her standing, his face contorted in rage for a second then was returned by a slight smile only betrayed by the cool hate in his eyes. He walked up to her and looked her body over, his eyes filled with lust. "Your life will pass you by if you don't open your eyes." His fingers brushed over her arm almost lovingly up to rest on her cheek. He looked down and seemed surprised. "You shouldn't be standing," he said his eyes moving from her face to the small muscled form of her body.

"I'd rather waste my life with him then spend it here with you wasting away," Eowyn said her blue eyes blazing. Grima's hand left her cheek; Eowyn watched in a blur as it flew back behind his head then came swinging back to hit her cheek. Eowyn screamed as she flew back hitting first the corner of the dressing table then sprawling on the floor. Tears began to run down her face and any strength she had left her.

Grima came to stand over her, his arms crossed. "Get up," he said standing over her. She didn't move, she simply let her eyes fall shut and her face fall the final inch to the carpet. A boot connected with her side and Grima repeated himself. Eowyn breathed in and out and let herself fall back into unconsciousness.

..::..

Arwen's eyes opened and she turned onto her back sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She had heard a scream she was sure but the palace seemed now to be completely quite. She swung her feet out over the bed and listened. Arwen heard voices on the other side of the door to Eowyn's room, she jumped from the bed and rushed to the door and into the small room connecting them. Her hands reached for the handle but the door was bolted. From the other side of the door Arwen heard a cry, her heart jumped up into her throat and she began to bang on the door.

..::..

When Eowyn's eyes opened she was back on the bed. Grima sat on the edge of the bed as if he was waiting for her. He turned around without a word and took her hips in his hand flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her up so she lined up with him. Eowyn's eyes closed as he pushed his way into her. Her face contorted in pain as he moved inside her, his hands still on her hips pushing her body against his. Eowyn grabbed onto a pillow holding it tightly trying to muffle the noise of her cries every time he shoved into her. Grima groaned and pulled her up so her back pressed against his chest burying his face into her neck.

"Eowyn!" a voice called from the other room. Grima's head shot up and for a second he stopped grinding his hips on hers.

"Who is that?" he said pulling out of Eowyn and letting her go. Eowyn fell forward onto the bed without a response. Grima rolled her over grabbing her jaw and pulled her face up to his. "That room should be empty," he said. "Who's in there?" Eowyn looked at him defiantly but said nothing. Grima pushed harder and harder until she thought her bones would crack. "Tell me!" he said.

"Arwen," Eowyn breathed, staring into Grima's cool black eyes.

Grima cursed under his breath. "She should be in the cells," he said climbing from the bed. He pulled on his pants and grabbing his shirt unlocked the door to the hall. He stopped before he opened it staring at Eowyn. "Do not tell her what I have done," he said. "Or instead of drugs in your wine it will be poison."

Eowyn lay on the bed listening to Arwen call her name and pound on the door, she had no strength to get up and more than that she had no will power. Finally, she forced herself to sit up, she grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself then walked to the door to her brother's room.

..::..

Arwen heard the door's lock click and then swing open in front of her. Eowyn stood covered only by a sheet her hair, which had been in a bun the last time Arwen had seen her now hung in a mess around her face. "What happened?" Arwen asked rushing into Eowyn's room. Eowyn burst into sobs and began to sink to the floor, Arwen rushed forward and folded the smaller woman into her arms, holding her head to her chest like a child. Arwen lowered her to the ground and stroked the back of her head and tried to soothe her. "Are you hurt?" Arwen asked when Eowyn's tears had stopped.

Eowyn shook her head, sitting up from where she had been leaning on Arwen. "Not in the way you think."

Arwen stared at her with her deep blue Elven eyes. "Grima?" she asked. Eowyn nodded swallowing hard. Arwen sighed and pulled Eowyn's fragile form into her eyes.

"Why do you let him hurt you?" Arwen asked.

Eowyn pulled away and looked up at her. "Let?" she said, her face full of hurt. "Do you think I have a choice?" Arwen only looked down at her. "Do you think I would have left my home, my family, my brother if I had some kind of choice? Leaving was the only choice I had, so I went." Arwen nodded slowly. "I thought it would be different now, with Aragorn. I thought he would know that Aragorn would kill him if he found out, the same way my brother would if he knew."

"But you didn't tell them," Arwen said. "They cannot help you if they don't even know."

"I couldn't tell them, I never could," Eowyn said looking away ashamed.

"What I don't understand," Arwen pressed, "is why would you continue to be raped over and over when help sat across from you at the dinner table?"

Eowyn looked back to Arwen, her eyes burning with hate for the man. "Because Grima would have been sitting at the same table, beside my uncle, the king. You know how much sway he has. My uncle loves me, but he thinks I'm a child. He would have listened to Grima and if Eomer tried to do anything then the same thing would have happened to him as what happened to you."

"Eowyn," Arwen said lifting Eowyn's face to look at her. "I have seen you kill Orcs and wargs with nothing but a short sword, you can face this man."

Eowyn shook her head, pulling her face away from Arwen's fingers. "I can't," was all she said.

"You've run and it did nothing, you have Aragorn and it did not change anything," Arwen said. "You must face him. You could make a man shiver with a glance, you can frighten the snake, and he will never touch you again."

"I can't," Eowyn said again. "I simply cannot, Arwen," she looked up. "He frightens me like nothing I have ever known, more than an entire army of Orcs."

Arwen shook her head. "You will," she said standing and pulling Eowyn to her feet. "You must."

..::..

Legolas sat beside the fire staring into the blue of the flame. His mind was in Rohan with Arwen, a few hours had not been long enough before he had to leave her again. In his mind he was in the library again, but the cool wind on his face and the trees around him betrayed his fantasy.

Beside him, Aragorn paced back and forth his hands folded behind his back his eyes on the sky. Legolas sighed, slightly annoyed. "Come, sit," he said to Aragorn. "You're going to trample the grass."

Aragorn stopped moving for a second and let his hands fall to his sides. "I can't," he said. "Something feels wrong."

Legolas lifted a dark eyebrow. "There have been no Orcs in this region for months."

Aragorn shook his head. "Not Orcs," he said. "Stop and listen, feel the wind."

Legolas rolled his eyes but came to stand beside him. He let his eyes fall shut and listened, letting his Elven way of seeing the world take over. His face darkened and his eyes flew open. "What is that?" he asked turning to Aragorn.

Aragorn stood, his arms crossed over his chest and shook his head. "Something's wrong, but I don't know what."

..::..

"Eowyn," Arwen called knocking on the door to her room. It was midday and Eowyn had not come out all day and Arwen was worried. "Eowyn," she called again and opened the door. The day was bright with winter sun but Eowyn's room was dark, the curtains closed tight. Arwen walked into the room, stepping over discarded clothes and blankets to the human looking shape in the bed. Arwen sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Eowyn's shoulder, but Eowyn only blinked tears out her eyes staring away at nothing. "What are you doing?" Arwen asked as gently as she could. Eowyn said nothing only continued to stare, swallowing a lump in her throat. Arwen sighed and stood, walking to the window she pulled open the curtains and let light overwhelm the room. Eowyn moaned and shut her eyes pulling the pillow over her head. "Get up," Arwen said pulling the blankets off of Eowyn. "It's been half a day, the men will be back early tomorrow, you promised me we would go riding to the hills and the see the snow."

Eowyn rolled over "It will snow here in a month, you can see it then."

Arwen sighed exasperated. "No, we are going today, get up."

Eowyn sat up and Arwen smiled triumphantly. "Fine," she said. "Get out and I'll put on my riding clothes. Dress warmly, it will be cold." Arwen nodded and practically ran out of the room excitement glowing around her. Eowyn smiled and flopped back down onto the bed for a second then pulled herself from the bed and found clothing.

Arwen stood in the hall waiting for her, she was wearing her own clothes again with the addition of leather gloves and a layer of Eomer's clothing tucked into her pants and bagging around the arms. Eowyn handed her a cloak, the inside lined with fur and the hood trimmed with it. She should look ridiculous Eowyn thought but instead she looked beautiful. Eowyn put it down to her being an Elf and walked down the hall. Together they walked to the stables a building almost as large as the Golden Hall. Eowyn saddled their horses and together they rode into the cool afternoon sun.

..::..

The last of the golden leaves had fallen to the ground and the long grass of the plains had turned brown. Above them the sky was a blank canvas, the clouds full of snow. Aragorn walked along the forest path, Legolas a few steps behind him. They made good time the two of them, Aragorn picking his way through the underbrush with the skill of a Ranger and Legolas following him with the ease of a Woodland Elf. They walked together away from the group of Rohirrim, they had seen a buck earlier in the day, but it had escaped their arrows. Legolas had hung back only raising his bow when the deer was out of earshot. When Aragorn had asked him why, knowing Legolas could have hit the deer through the eye before the other men had even seen it, Legolas shrugged. "I don't think it would have been right for an Elf and a foreigner to shoot the deer." Aragorn nodded, knowing what he meant.

..::..

Miles away from the two men, Eowyn and Arwen rode together in the winter sun. White flecks floated down around them carelessly. Eowyn looked over her shoulder, Edoras sat on the hill behind them, the Golden Hall reflected the sun like a beacon. It was the home that she always knew, but at the same time it was not her home anymore; the place it had held in her heart had grown smaller and less heavy.

The wind on Arwen's face was cold turning her white cheeks a soft pink. As they rode farther north the snow falling from the sky began to gather on the ground until their horses were walking through inches of snow, their hooves completely covered by the perfect white substance. As they rode over the hills going steadily up and up into the mountains of Dunharrow the snow grew deeper until it drifted up into mounds as high as the horses' legs.

"Is this enough snow for you, Arwen?" Eowyn asked. Arwen nodded speechless. Eowyn slipped her feet out of the stirrups, her horse keep it's steady pace, she lifted her legs onto the saddle and stood shakily her arms outstretched.

"What are you doing?" Arwen asked shocked. Eowyn just laughed, letting the wind blow against her then let herself fall. Arwen gasped and spurred her horse to the snow bank. Eowyn sat up laughing, covered in snow from head to toe. Arwen sighed exasperated. "Why must you do that?" she asked.

Eowyn wiped the melting snow from her face. "Do what?" she asked. "Have fun?" And with that she threw a snowball in Arwen's direction.

It hit her in the shoulder. "No," Arwen answered, jumping down from her horse's back. Picking up a handful of snow and pressing it into a ball. "Why must you be so stupid?" she said throwing it. "I thought you were going to do some kind of suicide act or something." She made another and another throwing them at Eowyn one by one as she yelled playfully. "And so spontaneous, and foolish, and fun, and exciting?" She kept moving until she was standing over Eowyn. "And young?" she finished, flopping down beside her.

Eowyn smiled at her. "That wasn't exactly filled with Elvish grace," she said.

Arwen looked over. "I used to hate humans as much as my father does," she said.

Eowyn snorted. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

Arwen smiled sadly. "But I've changed," she said. "I envy you."

Eowyn looked at her stunned. "You envy me?" she said.

Arwen nodded. "You love your life; every year, every day, is precious to you. I wish I could really live the way you really live."

Eowyn stared at her for a second then picked up an armful of snow. "You could start with not being so damn pretty all the time," she said throwing it in her face.

Arwen's mouth opened, the snow sticking to her face. She let out a little scream as it burn cold on her face. She pounced on Eowyn, pushing her back down into the snow bank. The two girls laughed, chasing each other around, throwing snow at one another, and slipping and falling in the cold white fluff.

..::..

Eowyn stood alone in the great hall, she pulled the cloak from her shoulders in the growing dark. Arwen had gone back to Eomer's room for the night leaving her alone in the abandoned room. She hung the cloak on a rung and bent to stir the red hot coals in the middle of the room. She stood and turned back to walk to her room and gasped. Grima stood directly behind her. She looked around the room there was no one. The fear began to take over her mind but she took a shaking breath and pushed away. She stood up straight and watched with cool eyes as he walked toward her, his hand slipped behind her damp hair pulling it away from her face his other hand moving to cup her breast. Eowyn stepped back and shook her head, "Don't touch me," she breathed. Grima's face contorted and closed the distance between them, his hand raised to hit her. Eowyn raised her arm above her head flinching away from him, Grima grabbed her wrist yanking it down, his other hand coming up to connect with her stomach. Eowyn doubled over, the air knocked from her. She gasped but she stood up again and pulled her hand free and shoved Grima away from her. "I said, don't touch me," she said louder.

Grima snarled like a caged dog. "There's no one here," he said. "Who's going to stop me?" he rushed at her, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. He knocked her to the ground, her head slamming on the hardwood floor, only inches away from the fire.

Eowyn could feel the heat rippling off of it, a sheen of sweat began to cover her body and she knew what she had to do she would not be his victim again. She looked up into his green tinged face and spat. The saliva flew into his eyes, Grima cursed and moved to wipe his face. Eowyn's now free hand flew into his side her fist slamming into his ribs as hard as it could. Grima gritted and rolled off of her gripping his rib cage. Eowyn threw herself up on top of Grima, she pulled the blade from her boot and pressed the tip into the side of his throat. "I will stop you," she said. "I don't need anyone else to save me." Eowyn pressed the knife into his skin pricking it, blood beaded on the point then dripped down onto the wooden floor. Grima swallowed and more blood retraced the path making the small spot on the floor bigger. "Once you threatened to kill me," she said letting the cool metal of the knife slide across his skin, over the apple of his neck drawing a thin line of blood. "Now I will do the same to you, if you ever touch me again, even brush me as we pass in a hall, I will follow you to your room in the way you followed me to mine and I will end your life." Grima lay still, her hands pressed to the ground his body tense under Eowyn's. "It will be slow," she said as she lifted the blade off his neck. "And it will be painful." She smiled a little then, for the first time the corner of her mouth turning upwards. She lifted the blade up then shoved it down into his shoulder. Grima's mouth opened and he screamed the knife pinning him to the ground. Eowyn slipped to the ground beside him looking at him writhe in pain for a second then she stood and ran from the room.

..::..

Aragorn walked through the doors of the great hall, scanning the room for a familiar face. Arwen looked up from her book and smiled in Aragorn's direction and stood to meet him. Aragorn smiled back at Arwen and hugged her.

"Where's Legolas?" she asked when they parted.

"Outside in the stable," he said. "Talking to Eomer or something, he will be in soon."

Arwen smiled at her knowing what he wanted. "Eowyn's in her room," she said. "Sleeping." Aragorn's eyebrows went up and Arwen had to smile. "Aragorn nodded in thanks and walked in the direction of Eowyn's room.

Aragorn opened the door a crack looking into the room. He smiled to himself and walked in, closing the door behind him he walked to the bed, pulling off his boots as he went, his bare feet soundless on the rugs that covered the floor. Eowyn lay in the bed; blankets pulled up to her chin, her hair splayed around her. Aragorn climbed up onto the bed and brushed the hair away from Eowyn's face, he leaned down and pressed his lips on her cheek.

Eowyn's eyes opened and for a moment they stared away from him in what seemed like panic but then she relaxed into his arms. A smile crossed her face and she rolled over so she faced him. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his. Eowyn rucked her head under his chin and let her eyes close again. "I missed you," she breathed.


	16. Home

**Summary: Song-fic to Home by Phillip Phillips watch?v=HoRkntoHkIE . After leaving Edoras the group is camping in Fangorn Forest along the Misty Mountains when they are separated by a storm. Aragorn and Eowyn find refuge in a cave and reconnect. Rated M (for sexual content) by Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn)**

Big, heavy clouds filled the sky, blotting out the sun, hovering ominously on the horizon threatening rain. Cold, wet wind blew the brown grass making it ripple like waves on the ocean, the smell of rain in the air. The four rode together their hoods up huddled shapes against the wind. Edoras lay behind them; the warmth of fires and the comfort of beds forgotten.

Legolas stared out at the skyline with his bright blue eyes, watching bolts of lightning reach down from the heavens to touch the earth. "The rain will be upon us soon," he said turning to the rest of the group.

"We'll head deeper into the forest along the side of the mountain," Aragorn said.

..::..

Eowyn sat staring into the flames, her mind far off thinking of a time past. Her back was bent so that she could lean on her knees, her head resting on clenched fists. Aragorn sat beside her, his arms around her. They were alone, Legolas and Arwen had left to fill the water skins. "What's troubling you?" he asked, his hand running over her back.

She looked at him, her eyes sad. "Nothing," she said with a smile.

Aragorn pulled her close to him, the leaves rustling in the wind of the growing storm. He looked up at the patches of sky above them, they were dark grey almost black with rain and thunder booming in the distance. "Let's find some shelter before it starts to pour," Aragorn said as small drops of waters started to fall through the leaves.

Eowyn looked up at him. "What about Arwen and Legolas?" she asked.

"They will be doing the same thing, we can meet up with them in the morning," he answered. The raindrops had grown into a torrent, water pouring from the sky. Aragorn pulled Eowyn through the trees. "If we can find a cave, we can get out of this damned rain," he said, water dripping from his hair onto his face, off of his eyelashes to run down his nose. Their clothing hung on them like wet blankets too wet to be any relief from the rain. "There!" Aragorn yelled, pointing at something in the distance. Eowyn squinted but could see nothing but streaks of rain. "It's a cave, we can spend the night there!" he yelled at her. Eowyn nodded and followed him, her hand still held tightly in his.

Aragorn stopped in the mouth of the cave his hands on his hips. Eowyn walked past him into the dark damp space. "It looks like we're not the first to find shelter here," she said running the sole of her boot over a burnt black space on the floor. Aragorn walked to the back of the cave and returned with an arm full of dry wood. "It must be some resting place for the Wildmen," Eowyn said. Aragorn nodded and began to build up a fire. He pulled two stones from his pack and struck them together; sparks hit the dry grass and small and flames licked at the wood. Aragorn stood up and looked at his work, he pulled his shirt over his head and wrung it out. Eowyn stared at the lines of his back, the width of his shoulders, and shivered; she pulled the thin blanket she had been holding around herself off and lay it over a rock to dry. Aragorn's body was tense everywhere, he stood in a trance, his arms crossed letting the heat from the fire sink into his body. Eowyn knew something was bothering him she could sense it in the way he stood, the way his jaw was clenched, and the way his soft grey eyes had turned to ice. "Aragorn?" she said softly her arms around herself, she could feel herself shaking in the ice cold clothes that hung around her.

He turned to her, the harshness in him melting slightly. His mouth turned into a half smile and he walked to her, he raised a hand to her cheek. "You're freezing," he said touching her hair still wet from the rain.

Eowyn nodded lost in the silver of his eyes. Aragorn bent his head and traced his lips along her neck. Eowyn flinched, she knew what he wanted; they were alone in the cave, the orange light of the fire on the walls, the rain pouring outside them, but she didn't want him. She couldn't have him in that way, not so soon after Grima.

Aragorn felt her flinch and looked back up at her face, Eowyn looked away not knowing why to say. "What happened in Edoras?" Aragorn asked.

Eowyn's face snapped up to his. "What do you mean?" she said, the walls inside her suddenly standing up.

"When I was gone I felt something," he said. Aragorn touched her arm the way only he could, the way that made her relax into him. "Tell me what's wrong," he said gently.

"Nothing," Eowyn said looking at the ground. It was a lie, she knew, but she could feel the heat coming from his body and the longing in his touch.

Aragorn's hand moved to the back of her neck and he leaned down to connect their mouths, instantly his tongue was in her mouth. 'You're safe,' Eowyn told herself over and over. 'You can tell him to stop and he will listen, even if it kills him.' And by the way he kissed her she knew it might. But Eowyn didn't want to stop, she had forgotten the way he tasted, her memory erased by Grima's touch.

Aragorn backed them up until her spine was on the wall, her hand was in his, the other running over his back. Their fingers brushed together and Aragorn took her hand and pinned it to the wall behind her. Eowyn felt her blood rise as Aragorn kissed her hungrily, the noise of their lips loud in her ears. With his free hand, Aragorn pulled her shirt down over one of her shoulders, his mouth moving to suck on her wet skin. Eowyn's breath became heavy she could feel how hard he was. She pulled her hand free and pulled the hem of her shirt up. Aragorn's hand went to her waist holding on to her hard thin side, he started to move gently at first bringing their hips together moving them back and forth faster and harder with each push. His hand moved from her stomach up under her shirt to touch her breast, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

Eowyn gasped and let her head fall to his bare neck, her mouth attached to his skin slowly moving from his collar until their mouths were touching again. Aragorn lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist, the wet clothing sticking to her skin. He broke their kiss, pulling her shirt up and over her head and throwing it on the floor then connected their mouths again. Eowyn's hands moved to his hips pulling at his pants pushing them down to his feet. Aragorn stepped out of them, his hard bronzed skin reflecting the firelight. Eowyn let her fingers run over the inset in the middle of his back up to the blades of his shoulders.

Aragorn's hands moved to the drawstrings of her pants, pulling at them their mouths still connected. Eowyn's hands slipped from his back and came to the front touching his face. Aragorn let go of her lips, gasping for air, he looked down at the knot that held her clothing on and gave up pulling them down with a tug. Eowyn wriggled her way out of them kicking off her boots as well so she stood in front of him completely naked. Aragorn's hand went instinctively to her backside, grabbing at her small round cheeks. His mouth was on her neck again working its way down her chest and stomach until he was on his knees in front of her.

Eowyn could feel her blood pumping through her veins and his hands grabbed onto her thighs moving them apart. Eowyn leaned back against the wall, her hands resting on his shoulders. She gasped as his mouth touched the soft skin between her legs, Eowyn's head falling back to the wall. Aragorn held on to her strong legs for dear life, he felt as if his insides were going to explode, he couldn't take it any longer. He stood up, pushing inside her.

Eowyn gasped, her back grating on the stone wall, her feet left the floor of the cave, her legs wrapped around his waist held up in the air by their contact. Aragorn moved back, his hands holding her to him and turned lowering them to the ground. Eowyn sat on top of his legs, she leaned down to brush their lips; her mouth open, her hands moving frantically over his neck and through his hair. Aragorn moved up and down inside her making Eowyn moan and fall into him. He lay back, leaving Eowyn on his hips. She opened her blue eyes and looked down at his face; sweat covered his skin, his long dark hair sticking to his body. With a sudden movement that made the muscles of his abdomen ripple, he sat up, wrapped his arms around her back cradling her head in his big hands, and flipped them over, laying her down gently on the cold stone floor. He pushed into her harder now, moving her body back and forth on the stone. Eowyn let her head fall to the side, her long hair spread out around her, still damp from the rain. One of Aragorn's strong arms was beside her, holding him up, his hand flat on the floor. She smiled and rubbed her fingers over his knuckles. She loved him, she knew the fear and emptiness she had felt was gone. Eowyn felt Aragorn shudder as he spilled inside of her, she closed her eyes, the smile fading.

Aragorn climbed off Eowyn and walked to grab her cloak, he spread it out on the ground beside her then lay down on his side facing her, and Eowyn came and lay beside him, pressing her body against his. His fingers brushed her cheek softly, the need gone from his touch. "You never told me what happened in Edoras," he said, leaning down to kiss her pink soft lips.

She looked up at him, shifting so she lay on her back. "You never gave me the chance," she said.

Aragorn lifted his head from where it rested on his propped up elbow and kissed her; running his hand over her side, along the dip of her waist, and onto the bone of her hip. "Eowyn," he said pulling her hip up to his so she rolled onto her side again. "You don't have to tell me why you don't feel at home in Rohan any longer, or why your nightmares got worse when you were there."

"How do you…" Eowyn interrupted him but he silenced her with a kiss.

"But I want you to know that I don't want to ever leave you, I want to be your home."

Eowyn closed her eyes and touched her forehead to his chest, he brushed the hair away from her face and kissed the top of her head. "When I'm with you I feel safe," Eowyn said quietly after a few minutes. Aragorn looked down at her surprised, thinking she had gone to sleep. "Like nothing can touch me or hurt me." Aragorn smiled and pulled her closer holding her small frame in an embrace.


	17. First Encounters

**Summary: At night a chance encounter with two strange beings brings one of the group close to death. Rated K+ by Caitie (Arwen & Legolas) **

Cold wind beat against the group as they huddled in front of their small campfire. Arwen shuddered involuntarily; noticing this Legolas wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Across the fire Eowyn sighed as she took in the night sky. "Why is it so dark already?" she asked gloomily.

"We're nearing the end of the year, the days are shorter now." Arwen stated.

Eowyn groaned.

Thick clouds blotted out the sliver of moon in sky. The wind picked up and the horses started to whinny and struggle against the trees they were tied to. Horses in the distance whinnied in reply and Legolas and Arwen's heads shot up at the distant sound.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Riders," Legolas replied quietly.

Aragorn and Eowyn turned towards the riders. "I don't see anything," Eowyn said. "Are you sure there's someone out there?"

"There's only two of them," Arwen interjected. "We can take them."

Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the dark world around them. The two riders were fully visible for a split second. Large bodies shrouded in thick black cloaks sat upon armored black horses.

"They're big, Arwen," Legolas stated.

Rain started to fall from the sky and the riders shrieked at an earsplitting pitch. When the shriek came to its abrupt end Arwen reached for her bow and quiver. "We can still take them," she said standing up.

The riders dismounted, their armored boots making a thud as they hit the ground.

Aragorn, Legolas and Eowyn grabbed their weapons and stood up as well. Sheaths fell to the wet ground and Arwen and Legolas notched an arrow to their bows as the group prepared for a fight.

The strangers pulled long swords from their belts and strode ominously closer. "Stop where you are!" Aragorn called out to them, his tone commanding. They continued on. "Stop!" he shouted. Still they pressed on. Aragorn looked over to Legolas and Arwen, "Fire a warning shot." Legolas and Arwen aimed then fired their arrows to fly past the strangers' heads. They stopped dead in their tracks and glanced at one another through their oversized hoods. Simultaneously, they started to move towards the camp again. "You were warned," Aragorn said coldly.

Quick as lightning, Legolas and Arwen notched another arrow and fired without a second thought. The arrows lodged themselves in the chest of one of the strangers. He kept coming closer and closer unfazed by the arrows in his chest. Legolas shot another arrow, this one hitting him in the shoulder. "This isn't working," he said to Arwen as he dropped his bow and pulled out his twin blades. He started off towards the man and attacked.

Eowyn ran headlong towards the enemy and her sword lifted high, she slashed violently down at her enemy's arm. His sword came up to meet hers and with his superior strength pushed Eowyn down to the wet ground. "Eowyn!" Aragorn shouted as he ran to her aid.

The rain came down in sheets as the fight ensued. Arwen continued to shoot arrows as Legolas fought the large man. The blade of his attacker grazed Legolas' upper arm and as he dodged another blow he slipped on the muddy grass and fell onto the ground. His opponent grabbed his own sword with both hands and plunged the weapon down towards Legolas' body. An arrow embedded itself in between his knuckles, the blade shifted over and grazed Legolas' side but pierced the side of his coat and tunic pinning him to the ground. The creature shrieked as it ripped the arrow from it's hand and dropped it to the wet ground. Another arrow hit him in the arm but he didn't seem to notice it as he looked up at Arwen.

Weaponless he approached her stepping over Legolas' body as Arwen dropped her bow and unsheathed Hadafang. Legolas wildly grabbed at the assailants ankle trying desperately to keep him from Arwen but his hands were wet and slipped against his armored boot. Arwen slashed at him but he simply knocked her blow away with the back of his uninjured hand. He ripped the blade from her hand and picked Arwen up by the neck. Arwen looked into the hood and saw nothing but a black void, there was no face to be seen, she couldn't even see the back of the hood as she fought for air.

"Arwen!" Legolas screamed as he pulled on the blade with his bare hands.

Eowyn and Aragorn turned to her. "Go!" Eowyn shouted to Aragorn. "I can handle him!"

Aragorn nodded then took off in a run towards Arwen. Aragorn slashed at the back of the creature holding Arwen. The creature dropped her and turned towards Aragorn. Aragorn slashed at him again but this time the creature caught the blade and ripped it from Aragorn's hands. He dropped the blade and with the back of his armored hand smashed into Aragorn's face and sending him towards the fire.

Arwen still catching her breath grabbed a knife from her boot and threw it with deadly accuracy at the bed of the enemies head. It shrieked and ripped the small blade from where it's skull should be. It turned back to Arwen who now stood defiantly before him holding another knife. The creature stalked forward and as she just started to throw the knife at his hood, his own knife plunged into her stomach. The knife fell from her hands as her scream pierced the air.

Legolas finally managed to rip the blade from the soft earth, blood dripping from his hands. Her scream pierced the air and Legolas felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. "Arwen!" he screamed when he found his voice.

Aragorn stood up and searched for his weapon, just as his eyes landed on the steel of his blade he heard her scream. His eyes flew to Arwen, dread filling him when he saw the blade sticking out from her stomach. In a blind rage, he bent down and picked a stick from the fire. He threw the piece of wood with as much might as he contained and watched as the creature's cloak caught fire. It shrieked and let go of the knife protruding from Arwen and fled towards his horse.

Aragorn looked back to Arwen, Legolas was just reaching her as she started to stumble backwards, his arms wrapping around her shoulders catching her then lowering her to the ground.

The shrieks from the creature fleeing to his horse caught Eowyn's assailant's attention and when he saw his companion alight he fled as well.

Legolas knelt in the wet ground, Arwen's head resting on his lap. Aragorn and Eowyn rushed over collapsed to their knees beside Legolas and Arwen. "Arwen," Aragorn said leaning over her. Her eyes were open but unseeing, weak ragged gasps escaped her lips. "Eowyn, go get my pack." Eowyn scrambled to her feet then slid her way towards their camp and grabbed Aragorn's pack. "Arwen, can you hear me?" Aragorn asked loudly. His only reply was strangled cry.

"Do something," Legolas shouted.

Arwen skin had already paled drastically and had taken on a green hue, her eyes, usually so clear, seemed to be covered in a fog; and a cold sweat already covered her forehead. "The blade must have been poisoned," Aragorn said. "We have to take it out."

"That could kill her," Legolas protested.

"If we leave it in, she most definitely will die." Aragorn snapped. Before Legolas could say another word Aragorn slid the blade from Arwen's stomach. Another cry pierced the air Legolas could feel the pain himself. The blade of the knife in Aragorn's hand started to disintegrate until only the handle was left and in a panic Aragorn dropped it. "What the hell," he murmured. He looked up to Legolas whose face mirrored his own.

Eowyn returned with the bag and dropped it beside Aragorn. Aragorn shook his head and started fumbling through his bag. He tore bandages out and small vials out until he found the desired item, a small jar with a grey colored slave inside. He lifted the hem of Arwen's tunic then gently rubbed the salve over Arwen's wound. A raspy gasp escaped her lips and Aragorn stopped suddenly. "It's not helping." A tore a piece of bandage off and dabbed carefully at the wound until it was mostly. "We need to get her to the Elves."

"Where's the nearest settlement?" Eowyn asked.

"Lothlorien is nearly a day's ride from here," Legolas said, panicked. "She'll never make it."

"Then we had better get going," Aragorn stated. He grabbed the bandages and started to wrap it around Arwen's stomach. "Lift her up a little, Legolas, I need to get this under her. Alright, we need to go. Legolas, give her to me." Legolas glared at him. "I'll give her back to you once you're on your horse."

Reluctantly, Legolas handed over Arwen's prone body then ran to get his horse. He untied his horse's reins, mounted, then raced over to Aragorn. "Pass her up," he said as he reached down. Carefully they managed to get Arwen onto the horse while Eowyn led the other three horses over to them.

"Leave Arwen's," Aragorn stated as he mounted his horse.

"Why?" Eowyn asked as she mounted her own mare.

"It will only slow us down."

Eowyn let the reins to Arwen's horse drop just as Legolas started to gallop north.

Legolas hardly noticed the rain beating down on his head as he raced towards help. One arm held Arwen firmly against him, his hand over heart feeling her slow and weakening heart beats. "You cannot die," he whispered into her ear. "You cannot leave me."

..::..

To Legolas it seemed like days before they arrived in Lorien. Tree branches clawed at Legolas and Arwen's bodies as they galloped alongside the river, Legolas leaned further forward shielding Arwen from their onslaught. His heart was beating a million times a minutes as they raced through the forest. Legolas had been to Lorien a few times with his father and knew that by now they should have been stopped by archers, Haldir should have found them by now. He was worried, one could easily get lost in this forest without a guide, and they couldn't afford to get lost. He heard a creak and groan like old wood straining against itself and looked up. At first his mind wouldn't believe what his eyes were seeing; the trees, once standing tall and regal, were stooped and leaned eastwards.

Legolas tugged on the reins, forcing his horse to a stop. Aragorn and Eowyn pulled up beside him, Eowyn's face a mask of wonderment as the trees bent before her. "Galadriel," Aragorn stated. "She knows we're coming, she's guiding us to the heart of the forest.

Legolas didn't say a word just spurred his horse toward the river. Without flinching he drove his horse through the icy water, covering Arwen to the best of his ability from its bite. A light seemed to shine in the distance as he galloped through the path the trees had formed for them. The light grew brighter and brighter until they broke into a clearing. He pulled his horse to an abrupt halt as the great tree at the heart of Lorien loomed before them.

Galadriel and Celeborn walked hastily towards the riders. "We have been awaiting your arrival anxiously for quite some time now," Celeborn said as he and Galadriel stopped before them.

Galadriel motioned for two men carrying a mat to approach Legolas. "She's fading fast," she said solemnly. One of the men reached up to take Arwen from Legolas and Legolas tensed holding Arwen tighter against him. "Legolas," Galadriel said, "You came here for help."

Hesitantly Legolas let the man take Arwen from him and dismounted as soon as Arwen was secure in the other man's arms. He gently set her down on the man and Celeborn kneeled beside her. He took Arwen's hand in his set another on her forehead, his palm resting on her skin. Arwen jolted and her eyes shot upon. Her once blue-grey eyes were now pale, what once was the color of the stormy sea was now an eerie shade of pale green. Her mouth open as rough gasps escaped her lips as she struggled for breath.

Celeborn stood up abruptly. "Take her," he said to the men who had carried the mat. He two men picked up the mat easily and started towards the great tree.

They climbed a winding set of stair set into the oversized tree with Celelborn, Galadriel, Legolas, Aragorn and Eowyn following closely behind. A set of double doors was before them and they opened for the men carrying Arwen and they disappeared into the room. Celeborn followed them but Galadriel stopped in front of the doors and turned to worried group behind her. "We will take care of her," she said calmly, Haldir will show you to where you will be staying during your time with us." She turned to leave.

"I'm not leaving her!" Legolas shouted. Galadriel turned back to him and smiled then turned back to the double doors and disappeared into the room. Legolas started towards the doors as they closed behind her.

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm, "Legolas," he said. Legolas turned rapidly towards him. Tears were collecting in his eyes. "It's going to be alright, she's in good hands."

A strangled cry emanated from the room and Legolas felt his heart stop. "You know as well as I do that she could still die." Another cry and Legolas walked up toward the door and sat against the wall. A tear silently made its way down his face.


	18. No Light, No Light

**Summary: Song-fic to No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine watch?v=HGH-4jQZRcc . It's been nearly two weeks since Arwen was wounded and still she hasn't woken up. Aragorn supposes he's found a cure, but it will it work? Rated K+ by Caitie (Arwen & Legolas)**

Every time he closed his eyes he saw it happen again; he saw the blade slide through her stomach, saw the pain in her eyes as she fell. Legolas looked down at his hands, he hadn't washed since they had arrived at Lothlorien and his hands still had Arwen's blood on them.

They had been in Lothlorien for nearly a fortnight and still Arwen had not yet woken up since that night. Celeborn had done all he could for her and said that now it was all up to Arwen.

Legolas looked up at Arwen's face, it was pale, paler than he had ever seen it. Her face was covered in a cold sweat and her skin was as cold as ice. Shallow breaths escaped her lips as she lay under a mountain of blankets. His bloodied hands made their way to her porcelain hands and entwined his fingers with hers. Legolas had not left her bedside since he had been permitted to see her, he hardly ate or drank at all, only when Eowyn insisted. All Legolas wanted was to see the light in Arwen's blue eyes.

The sun had long disappeared and Legolas was fighting sleep. Nightmares occupied his dreams, they varied in events but every dream ended the same; in every dream Arwen died. His head started to drop and his eyelids became heavy, before he knew it his head was resting on the edge of Arwen's bed and sleep overcame him.

..::..

_Rain pelted Legolas as he raced towards Arwen and the creature that assailed her. The blade was horribly bent and crooked and it slid through her body like she was made of water. Her scream was heart wrenching and Legolas ran faster. It seemed like the distance between them was ever growing like the ground was stretching and pushing Arwen farther and farther from him. The creature disappeared and Arwen collapsed to the ground. "Arwen!" he shouted but his cry could not reach her ears. Finally he was with her, he fell to his knees in a puddle of her blood that seemed to spread on forever. He picked up her limp body and cradled it against his chest. "Arwen!" Her eyes were open but unseeing, her mouth agape but no breath escaped her lips. "No!" he shouted as her body turned to dust and blew away with the wind. Tears fell down Legolas' face as he found himself to be alone in a sea of Arwen's blood. The rain had turned to blood and heavy drops of it stained Legolas' body. The blood rose until it was higher than Legolas' head and he opened his eyes only to see red. _

"_Legolas," a voice said in the distance and at first he thought it was Arwen. He opened his mouth to answer the call but instead of sound coming out the blood just rushed in and filled his lungs. _

..::..

"Legolas," a feminine voice said as a hand rested on his shoulder. "Legolas," she said again. "Wake up."

"Arwen," he said as his eyes shot open and he looked up to her face. Her eyes were still closed and one of her cold hands was still wrapped in both of his.

"No," Eowyn said her hand still resting on his shoulder. "Just me." Legolas sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Still nothing?" Eowyn asked.

Legolas shook his head silently. "It's been nearly a fortnight, when is she going to wake up?" he asked the pain in voice evident.

Eowyn sighed. "I'm sure she'll wake up any time now. Celeborn said that she was fine that she would live, all she needs to do is wake up, that's not very hard. She's needs the rest."

Legolas sighed again.

Eowyn studied his face; there were dark circles under his eyes from his many sleepless nights. She knew about the nightmares, she'd heard him cry out in the middle of night many times. She looked down to his hands which held onto one of Arwen's as if it were a life line; his hands were still covered in her blood and when she looked to his chest sure enough there was blood on his jacket.

"When was the last time you washed?" she asked quietly. "It wasn't when we were in Edoras, was it?" Legolas looked up at her and smiled a small smile. "Well then it's no wonder Arwen hasn't woken yet," she exclaimed as she played hit his shoulder. "Your stench is keeping her asleep." Legolas laughed, the sound bringing a smile to Eowyn's face, she hadn't heard that laugh for weeks. "I thought personal hygiene was important to you Elves."

Legolas smiled again. "I want to be here when she wakes."

"Then bathe quickly. I'm sure it won't take too long for you to look at least slightly more alive." Legolas looked over at Arwen's face, one of his hands traveled up to her face and stroked her cheek. "I'll watch over her."

Legolas looked up to Eowyn's face. "Must you always be so persuasive?" he asked. Eowyn smiled. Legolas stood up from his legs stiff seeing as he hadn't moved in days, he bent down over Arwen and kissed her forehead before leaving to obey Eowyn.

Eowyn took Legolas' chair and looked at Arwen's face, she sighed. "Wake up soon," she said quietly. "Please."

..::..

Celeborn and Aragorn walked in through the door into Arwen's room, they stopped talking as soon as their eyes fell onto Eowyn. "Eowyn," Celeborn said. "I was unaware that you would be here. Where is Legolas? I thought he would be here."

"He just left, he should be back soon," Eowyn stated.

"Hopefully not too soon," Celeborn said more to Aragorn than to Eowyn. "Eowyn, could you leave us, please."

Eowyn's brow furrowed and she looked to Aragorn. "What's going on?" she asked as she stood up and approached him.

"It's nothing, Eowyn, we just need to talk."

"In here?" she asked.

"Celeborn wants to inspect the wound," Aragorn said as he took her hand. "Don't worry, everything's fine."

"I promised Legolas that I would stay until he came back."

"He will understand," Celeborn said as he walked up to the door and opened it for Eowyn.

Eowyn looked back to Arwen then to Aragorn and left without saying a word. The door shut behind her with a thud and when she turned back to look at the door there were two guards posted at the door. "Well then, I guess there's no point in asking if I can press my ear up against the door, is there?"

..::..

Celeborn crossed the room over to Arwen's bedside. He pressed his hand against her forehead, and shook his head.

"When do you think she'll wake?" Aragorn asked still standing in the middle of the room.

"She should have woken by now." He turned to Aragorn. "Describe again what attacked you."

Aragorn sighed. "Two men, shrouded in black cloaks." He reached behind him and pulled the handle of the blade that pierced Arwen out. "This is all that is left of the blade," he said as he held it out towards Celeborn.

Celeborn's eyes widened and he moved towards Aragorn. "Why have you never mentioned this before?"

Before Aragorn could answer the door burst open and Galadriel swept into the room. She stopped when her eyes found the hilt. "So it is true," she said solemnly.

"How can it be?" Celeborn asked her as she started to walk slowly towards them.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"It is no wonder that Arwen hasn't woken yet," Galadriel said coming to a stop beside her husband.

"Somebody answer me!"

Celeborn and Galadriel turned to look at Aragorn. "It is a Morgul blade," Galadriel said quietly.

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat. Many times he had read about Morgul blades in his studies with Elrond. He had heard the legends he knew the tales, those injured by a Morgul blade rarely survived the encounter.

"We should have seen the signs earlier," Celeborn said. "We should have known."

"There is still hope," Galadriel said. "She is still strong. I have faith that she will survive this yet."

From the other side of the door they could hear Legolas yelling at the guards and commanding them to move out of his way, a struggle could even be heard. "Legolas has returned," Celeborn said as he walked back over to Arwen's bedside and pulled the blankets down. He pulled the hem of Arwen's silken shirt up to her ribcage to inspect the wound. He grimaced. Dark veins spread out around Arwen's porcelain skin around the injury. He turned to his wife. "Faith may not be enough."

..::..

"Eowyn," Legolas called as he approached her. "What are you doing out here? Is Arwen alright?" he asked hurriedly as he eyed the guards posted at the door.

"She's fine," Eowyn said.

Legolas stopped a few feet from her. "What's going on?" he asked still looking at the guards.

"Celeborn and Aragorn came in and need to be in private," she said putting her hands on Legolas' chest as he started towards the guards.

"Why in there," he asked angrily.

"I don't know.

"So you just left without saying a word?" he asked, his anger turning towards her.

"No!" Eowyn said getting defensive. "I trust in Aragorn, if he needed to be in there with Celeborn then I will not question him! And you shouldn't question him either, he's your friend, he's her cousin! He would never harm her!"

Suddenly the doors opened behind Eowyn and Galadriel rushed past them. She disappeared into Arwen's room and the doors shut silently behind her.

Eowyn and Legolas looked at each other quizzically then back to the door. "Something's wrong," Legolas said.

..::..

"She's failing," Celeborn said. "It's only a matter of time before she is like them."

"No," Aragorn said. "There's got to be something we can do. You are the best healers in all of world, there must be something!" He looked at Celeborn and saw defeat in his eyes but when he looked to Galadriel he saw a light.

"Athelas," she said solemenly. She turned and strode towards a table covered with herbs and vials and medicines. "Athelas will draw the poison out," she said.

Aragorn ran towards the table and rummaged through plants set upon it. Finally he found the one he was looking for. He ripped a portion of it from the stalk and put it in a little stone bowl and started grinding it and mixing it with water to make a paste. He ran back towards Arwen and pulled her silk shirt up to see the wound. Gently he rubbed the paste onto the wound lightly pressing it into the opening.

Arwen gasped and her eyes flew open. Aragorn smiled until he saw her eyes. Her eyes which once had been blue were now a white-green, her pupil all but gone. "Arwen?" he said. She sucked in a strained breath and started to convulse on the mattress her eyes still wide but unseeing. "Arwen!" Aragorn shouted. "What's happening?" he yelled back to Celeborn and Galadriel.

"It's starting," Celeborn said. "She's becoming one of them."

..::..

"Did you hear that?" Legolas asked as he started towards the guarded door.

"Arwen!" Aragorn shouted from the other side of the door.

"Something's happening!" Legolas shouted.

"Maybe she's waking up!" Eowyn said hopefully.

"What's happening?" Aragorn said muffled through the barrier.

"No," Legolas said as he stopped in front of the guards. "Let me through," he said with a commanding voice.

The two guards simply looked at him and smirked.

"Let me pass," he said again, his eyes were cold and dangerous.

"I'd do as he says," Eowyn added.

..::..

Aragorn leaned over Arwen's body as she convulsed holding her against the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself. The door burst open behind him and without looking he knew it was Legolas. "Arwen!" he shouted as he ran over to the bed. He pushed Aragorn to the side and took Arwen's body into his arms, holding her tight against his chest as she shook. "What's happening?" he asked frantically. A scream pierced the air as if she were fighting, struggling to survive. Arwen's eerie green eyes turned to Legolas as she let out a strained gasp. "Arwen?" Her body froze and her eyes closed and her chest refused to rise as she lay limp in Legolas' arms. "No!" he shouted. One of his hands came up to her face and stroked her cheek as tears started to form in Legolas' eyes.

Eowyn gasped behind everyone as she watched Legolas hold Arwen's body.

Aragorn stood frozen in the center of the room. "No," he whispered. He walked slowly to the table of medicines picking things up and reading the labels not really knowing what he was searching for. His hand grazed over a glass vial and when he saw it hope began to build up in him. "The light of Elendil," he said to himself. "It wards off all evil." Aragorn spun around and raced to the other side of the bed. "Let go," he said as he started to pull Arwen away from Legolas.

"No," Legolas said not looking up.

"Legolas let go, I can help her!"

Legolas looked up at him, his cheeks wet with tears. "You can help her?" he asked his grip on her body loosening.

Aragorn pulled Arwen back onto the bed. He ripped the glass cap off and opened Arwen mouth and poured the clear liquid into Arwen's mouth.

Everyone was silent as they gathered around the bed and anxiously waited for some sign of life. Five sets of eyes anxiously watched Arwen's still body. After a few minutes the silence broke. It started with a sigh from Galadriel, then Celeborn spoke. "I should send word to her father."

Aragorn stood up from the bed and walked over to Eowyn and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and silently cried.

Legolas' head hung in defeat and he closed his eyes as his hands blindly felt for one of Arwen's.

Celeborn and Galdriel silently left the room.

Several minutes passed before anything happened, before anyone moved or made a sound. When something finally did occur it was so subtle that it was ignored at first; a twitch of a finger, a shift of a head. Then her hand tightened around Legolas' and his head rose to look at her face. Her eyelids twitched as she found the strength to open her eyes. "Arwen," Legolas said quietly as he watched her face. "Aragorn, she's waking up," Legolas called back.

Aragorn and Eowyn simultaneously looked over and Aragorn started towards the bed pulling Arwen along with him. "Arwen," he said as he sat across from Legolas.

Arwen's mouth open and she sucked in a breath. Her eyes shot open and Legolas couldn't help but smile when he saw her blue eyes. Legolas laughed as tears sprung to his eyes again. He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. Her face turned towards him, her blue eyes sparkled with life. Legolas bent his head down and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet because Arwen was still weak but it was all Legolas needed.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

Legolas smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "I thought I'd lost you."


	19. The One That Came Before

**Summary: The group travels to Mirkwood while Legolas' father is away, but what happens when a secret from Legolas' past comes back to haunt him? Rated T by Caitie (Arwen & Legolas)**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Eowyn asked the group as they pulled their horses to a stop.

"Yes," Legolas said after a few seconds.

"You hesitated," Aragorn stated.

"It's perfectly safe, my father is gone, he's on his way to Rivendell to meet with Elrond." Legolas said looking over to Eowyn and Aragorn.

Mirkwood Forest loomed before them, its dark trees menacingly towering above them.

"I never pictured it to be so…sinister looking," Eowyn said as she looked at the forest for the first time. "Has it always been this dark?"

"No," Arwen said. "Many years ago it was called the Greenwood, but a sickness fell over it making it dark. And ever since it has been called Mirkwood."

Eowyn looked over to Arwen and Legolas. "Thranduril may be gone, but I've heard many tales about what hides in the trees."

"The spiders hardly bother anyone anymore, Eowyn." Legolas said.

"I thought you were brave, Eowyn," Arwen stated.

"There's a difference between bravery and stupidity," Eowyn mumbled as Legolas dismounted then led his horse into the trees. She watched Arwen and Aragorn follow suit and trail behind Legolas, she sighed. "We're all going to die," she said as she hesitantly dismounted then followed them.

..::..

"How close are we?" Eowyn asked. "It feels like we've been walking forever!"

"It amazes me that you could ride for hours nonstop, but you can't walk a few miles in the forest." Arwen said.

"I like riding," Eowyn said. "I don't like this forest."

"It's not that bad," Aragorn said.

"You like forests," Eowyn stated.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes when a rustling in the trees to their left caught Eowyn's attention. "What was that?" she as she turned her head and warily scanned the forest around her. They stopped and Legolas and Arwen surveyed the trees.

Legolas handed the reigns of his horse to Arwen as he stepped off the trail and searched for the source of the noise. A bush near Legolas started shaking as a creature moved within the leaves.

"It's a spider," Eowyn said stepping closer to Aragorn, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. The creature jumped out of the bush towards the path and Eowyn screamed.

Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas burst into a fit of laughter. "I never knew you were afraid of squirrels, Eowyn," Arwen said teasing her as the little squirrel scurried away.

"A little nervous?" Aragorn asked as he pulled Eowyn's hand away from the hilt of her sword. He smiled at her and she could see in his eyes that inside he was still laughing at her.

Legolas walked back up to the path and took his horse's reigns from Arwen and started to walk again.

A few minutes of silence passed before Eowyn heard more rustling in the trees above them. Eowyn's eyes darted around looking for any sign of spiders. "It's probably just more squirrels," Legolas said as Eowyn opened her mouth.

Eowyn looked up above her as the rustling continued. Her eyes widened. She had heard tales about the spiders that lived in Mirkwood but seeing one above her was completely different than hearing above them. "Legolas," she said quietly.

Legolas stopped and looked back at her. "What?" he asked. He looked up and saw the spider just as it started to descend. "Eowyn!" he shouted as he reached for his bow. Before he could grab his bow, an arrow sailed through the air and hit the spider in the belly. It shrieked before falling to the ground in front of Eowyn.

Eowyn turned to them. "This is why I didn't want to come here in the first place!" she shouted as she marched towards them.

Legolas looked to Arwen, her bow still rested on her back. "The forest is not that bad," a voice said from behind Legolas. His mouth opened slightly as he recognized that voice.

"Tauriel," Legolas said as he turned in time to see her drop down from the trees above onto the path.

"You're finally home," Tauriel said as she stopped in front of the group and put her bow back in her quiver.

..::..

_Eowyn blond curls bounced as she hopped around the great hall of Meduseld. She ran over to one of the tables in the room and jumped onto Legolas' lap. "Do you have an Elvish wife, Legolas?" she asked suddenly as she looked up at him._

_Legolas laughed as he looked down at the child. "Why do you ask?" he responded._

"_Because you're always alone when you're here," she said innocently. "Well?"_

"_You're going to bug me about this aren't you?" Eowyn smiled. Legolas sighed. "You could call her that."_

"_So you do have a wife," she said disappointed._

"_Not exactly," Legolas answered._

_Eowyn smiled. "What does she look like?"_

"_She has red hair," Legolas started._

"_Red hair!" Eowyn exclaimed. "I think blond is much prettier." _

_Legolas smiled. "So do I," he whispered. _

"_Eowyn!" her mother called her. _

"_I have to go," she said, and before Legolas could say anything else she stood up and skipped away, a smile on her face. _

..::..

Eowyn looked at the Elf's red hair as recognition dawned on her. "Red hair," she whispered. Although she had never seen Tauriel before she knew this was the woman that Legolas had spoken about fourteen years ago. She glanced over to Arwen who stood behind Legolas, completely unaware of who Tauriel was. "I need to tell her," Eowyn said taking a few steps closer to Arwen.

"Tell who what?" Aragorn asked as he came up beside Eowyn.

"That's Tauriel," Eowyn whispered to Aragorn.

"Yes, I gathered that."

"Do you know who Tauriel is?" she asked.

"I'm assuming she's Legolas' friend."

Eowyn sighed. "When I was five, Legolas came to Edoras to talk with my father and uncle. I asked him if he had a wife back home and he said "you could call her that".

Aragorn's eyebrows rose. "So?"

"That's her!" Eowyn said a little too loudly.

Aragorn gently grabbed her arm and pulled Eowyn farther away from the rest of the group. "How could you possibly know that?" he whispered.

"He told me she had red hair," Eowyn stated as she turned her head slightly to look at the tall woman.

"There could be many other women in Mirkwood with red hair," Aragorn argued.

Eowyn sighed. "Really?"

Aragorn looked over at Tauriel. Her green eyes sparkled as she spoke to Legolas. "Fine, it could be her."

"It's her." Eowyn looked to Arwen. "We have to tell Arwen."

"No," Aragorn stated. "We can't tell Arwen. What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong."

"We're not telling her."

"Eowyn! Aragorn, come over here, there's someone I want you to meet." Legolas called. Slowly Eowyn followed Aragorn over to the group. "This is Aragorn, a ranger from the north; and this is Eowyn, my friend from Edoras."

Aragorm smiled as he shook Tauriels hand. Tauriel turned to Eowyn. "I've heard an awful lot about you over the years, Eowyn," she said as she shook Eowyn's hand.

"I don't think Legolas has mentioned you at all," Eowyn replied.

Legolas glared at Eowyn from behind Tauriel. "And of course you remember Arwen," he said.

"Yes, of course, how could I forget?" she said turning to Arwen. "Your love story is all the people talk about. Still." She turned to Legolas. "You must be weary from your travels, I'll escort you to the palace. Although, I'm sure you remember the way."

..::..

Tauriel led the group down the eerie path for an hour constantly talking to Legolas before they arrived at the palace. Eowyn caught her breath as she took in the site before her. Across a thin bridge the enormous palace. It looked organic, like it was a part of the forest. Rivendell had been a wonder to her, Lorien had been a marvel, but they both faded in the splendor of the Elven King's palace. Two tall, narrow double doors opened up before them as they crossed the bridge.

The doors shut with a thud behind them as Eowyn waited for her eyes to adjust the dim light inside. Before her was a vast empty space, a series of bridges leading in all directions. Eowyn walked to the edge of the platform and looked down the distance between her and the ground making Eowyn feel dizzy and she backed up.

Eowyn could hear footsteps from one of the bridge to her right and before she knew it a blonde Elf was approaching them. "Tauriel, I see you've found some travelers. Who have you brought to me?" the man asked as he stopped and looked at Eowyn.

"Brother!" Legolas exclaimed as he turned towards the stranger.

"Legolas," the Elf exclaimed. Although he smiled as he hugged Legolas Eowyn could see anger in fierce blue eyes. As they parted Hadrin looked past Legolas to Arwen. "Arwen," he said as he stepped away from his brother and over her.

"Hadrin," she said a small smile on her face.

Hadrin wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. As he held her he saw Aragorn and Eowyn standing behind her silently. "And who are your friends?" he asked.

Legolas walked over to Aragorn and Eowyn. "This is Aragorn, of the Dunedain," he said. "And this, is Eowyn, from Edoras."

"Ah, so we finally meet, Eowyn," Hadrin said taking her hand. "I've listened to Legolas talk about you for years but I've never had the pleasure of meeting you." Eowyn smiled politely not knowing what to say. "Well you all must be exhausted, Legolas, I'm sure you still remember the way to your room. I shall take the Lady Arwen to her room. Tauriel, can you show Aragorn and the Lady Eowyn to their rooms?"

"Arwen will stay with me," Legolas said.

Hadrin looked to his brother, his calm demeanor hiding what he really felt inside. "Oh," he said. "Of course." He looked at his brother silently, as Legolas took Arwen's hand in his. "I'll leave you then," he said before retreating to the bridge he crossed earlier.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Tauriel said as she started towards another bridge.

"Room," Aragorn corrected.

"Not traditional, I see," she said without turning around or stopping.

..::..

Early morning rays of sun streamed in through the open window. Legolas squinted his eyes against the light, his free hand coming up to shield his eyes. He looked down at Arwen sleeping on his chest and smiled. Slowly, he managed to pull his arm out from underneath her and gently set her on the mattress and covered her bare shoulders with the blanket. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closer together, blocking the light from Arwen's face. He grabbed his pants from off the floor and quietly put them on before starting towards the door. He stopped suddenly after opening the door, Eowyn stood in front of him in her white night dress. "What are you doing here?" he whispered as he shut the door behind him.

"I need to talk to you," she said. "Where exactly were you going without a shirt on?" Legolas opened his mouth to answer. "Never mind. Where can we talk in private?"

Legolas silently led Eowyn down the hall and opened a door, she looked in to find a bedroom. "Go on," he said. "You said private."

"Not this private," she said as she walked in.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Do you remember when you came to Edoras when I was five?" she asked.

"You expect me to remember which trip happened fourteen years ago?" he asked groggily.

Eowyn sighed. "I asked you if you had a wife, you told me "you could call her that"."

"And you're bringing this up now, why?"

"You told me she had red hair." Legolas raised his eyebrows as he waited for her to make her point. "Tauriel has red hair."

Legolas stared down at the floor. "It was years ago," he said after a minute or two. "It meant nothing."

"Are you going to tell Arwen?" she asked. Legolas looked up suddenly and Eowyn could see something that resembled fear in his eyes. "You have to tell her. She won't be mad."

"She doesn't need to know, not now," he said.

"What if Tauriel says something? Or your brother? Don't you think Arwen would rather hear it from you, the man she loves, than from the woman that came before her?"

Legolas sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll tell her."

Eowyn smiled. "She won't be mad. It's not like she wasn't with any other men before you."

"She wasn't," he said quietly.

"She wasn't!" Eowyn exclaimed. Legolas shook his head. "How old is she?"

"Two-thousand and seven hundred and seventy-three."

Eowyn nearly choked. "She waited two-thousand and seven hundred and seventy-two years before she slept with a man?" Eowyn's eyes were wide as she tried to imagine waiting that long. "She must really love you." She looked up at Legolas who was once again staring at the floor. "That doesn't make any difference," she said.

..::..

Legolas walked back into his room to see Arwen coming out of the bath house. Her thin silk robe almost see through from the water dripping down her body to the floor. She smiled at him and Legolas couldn't help but smile back at her. "Where were you?" she asked as she walked up to him and gently kissed his lips.

"Eowyn needed to talk, I didn't want to wake you," he answered wrapping his arms around her.

"What did Eowyn want?" she asked.

"You know Eowyn."

Arwen smiled. "Yes," she said laughing. Arwen kissed him again and started pulling him back to the bed.

"I need…to talk…to you," he said in between kisses.

Arwen fell back onto the bed and looked up at Legolas waiting for him to follow her. "I'm sure it can wait just a bit," she said as she untied the robe and pushed the fabric apart.

He really wanted to tell her now, but with her laying on the bed like that he just couldn't help himself. Legolas sighed before crawling onto the bed, moaning as his lips found hers.

..::..

A colorful array of fruits was spread out across the table for breakfast. Eowyn looked around hoping to see some kind of meat. "Where's the meat?" she whispered to Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled as he sat down. "The Elves don't typically eat meat," he whispered back. Eowyn's face went slack. Aragorn chuckled. "I'm sure you'll survive a little while without meat."

Legolas and Arwen sat across from them and Hadrin sat at the head of the table. Eowyn studied him as he watched Legolas and Arwen, she could see resentment in his eyes.

"So, Legolas, how does it feel to be back at home?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked up to him, his eyes flickered to Eowyn's and she knew he hadn't told Arwen yet. "It feels good," he replied.

"Good?" Hadrin asked. "You've been away for a year and all you can say is good? Now that you're back you can have both of your women. We should get you a bigger bed."

Eowyn's head snapped towards Hadrin then to Legolas. His face was calm but Eowyn could tell inside he was raging.

"What was that?" Arwen asked quietly.

"Arwen…" Legolas started.

"Oh, has my little brother not told you. Why don't you tell her Legolas? She deserves to know."

"Tell me what, Legolas?" Arwen asked shifting to look at him.

Legolas turned towards her. "Arwen," he whispered looking down and not at her face.

"Tell her about Tauriel," Hadrin said. "Tell her about your mistress."

"Hadrin!" Legolas shouted. Arwen pushed her chair back from the table and left the room without a word. "Arwen," he called after her. He stood up and jogged out of the room after her.

"Arwen, wait!" he shouted as he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let go of me!" she shouted as wrenched away from him. She looked up at him in the eyes, and Legolas could see more than anger behind her blue eyes. Arwen pushed past him and left.

Legolas watched her walk up the staircase to his room. He took a step starting to follow her.

"Legolas," Tauriel said quietly from behind him as she walked up.

"Not now, Tauriel," he said impatiently. Tauriel grabbed his arm as he started to follow Arwen. Legolas whipped around, her grip on his arm failing as he pushed her against the wall. "Not now!" he said again.

"I thought this is what you wanted," she said. "Why would you have come back if this wasn't what you wanted?" Tauriel's brow furrowed.

"I left Mirkwood for Arwen, Tauriel. Why would I have come back for you?" he asked vehemently as he let go of her and started back down the hallway he had come.

"I thought you loved me," she said quietly.

"I never loved you," he said as he turned down the hall and left her.

Tauriel looked towards the staircase Arwen had ascended. Anger towards Legolas and Arwen told her to follow her, but better judgment told her to go the other direction. She listened to her anger.

..::..

Legolas burst through the door into the dining room. "Why!?" he demanded as he walked into the room.

Hadrin stood up. "She deserved to know," he said calmly.

Aragorn leaned over to Eowyn. "We should go," he said as he took her hand. Eowyn nodded and the two of them stood up and left.

"So that's how you think she should find out!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Had you told her sooner…"

"How? How, should I have told her, Hadrin?"

"It's fairly simple, "I slept with another woman before I stole you from my brother". How hard is that?"

"Stole her from you? Is that what this is all about?" Legolas shouted.

"I was to marry her, Legolas!" Hadrin yelled, his calm demeanor gone.

"You never loved her!"

"They say she's the most beautiful woman in all of Middle Earth, and you took her from me!"

"Love isn't about beauty!" Legolas shouted. "I don't love her because she's beautiful. If her beauty was the only thing that made you want her, then you didn't deserve her."

"And you do!" Hadrin shouted.

"No!" The anger drained from his face. "I don't deserve her."

..::..

Arwen walked through the door leading to the gardens as she pulled her two-fingered glove onto her left hand. She turned a corner and walked through a grove of flowering trees. She started walking quicker and quicker until she was nearly out of the gardens and back in the forest. Tauriel stepped out from behind a tree, blocking Arwen from the forest. "Tauriel," Arwen said as she pushed past her.

"I can't imagine why he's so taken with you," Tauriel said as Arwen passed her.

Arwen stopped and turned her head slightly to look at Tauriel from the corner of her eye. "What did you say?" Arwen asked quietly.

"I can't imagine why Legolas is so taken with you. You're beautiful, yes, but that's all you are, a pretty face."

"You're quite outspoken for someone of your stature," Arwen said turning to look at Tauriel straight.

In the blink of an eye Tauriel grabbed her bow and fired an arrow towards Arwen. The arrow flew past Arwen's face, nicking her ear. Arwen grabbed her bow and fired at Tauriel. Tauriel dove to the ground, somersaulting towards Arwen; she wrapped her arms around Arwen's waist and drove Arwen to the ground.

..::..

Aragorn and Eowyn walked hand in hand through the gardens. "Are they going to be alright?" Eowyn asked Aragorn.

Aragorn looked down at her. "Of course they will," he said confidently.

Eowyn sighed. "I hope you're right."

They approached a grove of flowering trees. "Did you hear that?" Aragorn asked.

Eowyn looked up at him. "Hear what?"

A shout emanated from the grove. "That," he said as he pulled a knife from his belt, having left his sword in his room. He started towards the grove cautiously. "Arwen?" he said as he walked into the grove.

Arwen was on the ground, Tauriel sat above her, her fist meeting Arwen's jaw before Arwen kicked Tauriel off and rolled back onto her feet.

"Arwen!" Eowyn shouted as she started towards the two Elves.

"No, no, no, Eowyn, it's best to let them be," Aragorn said as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What if something happens to Arwen?" she asked.

Aragorn laughed. "I think Arwen will be just fine," he said. "Anyway, if you stop them, not only will you put yourself at risk but you'll miss out on something."

"Miss out on what?" Eowyn asked, she looked up at him confused.

"Have you ever seen an Elf really _fight_?" Aragorn asked smiling.

Arwen dove for her bow and without hesitation fired at Tauriel again. Tauriel lunged to the side, the arrow grazing her arm. Arwen reached for another arrow.

"She's going to kill Tauriel," Eowyn said taking a step forward.

Arwen lifted her bow, Tauriel charged towards Arwen, grabbed her bow arm and lifted it just as Arwen let the arrow fly. It flew up into the sky and stuck itself into a tree branch overhead. Arwen dropped the bow as Tauriel hooked her arm around Arwen's. Arwen pushed Tauriel down and got on top of her, she pulled her knife from the back of her belt and stabbed it down in the dirt beside Tauriel's head. Tauriel's hand snaked up to Arwen jaw and pushed her head back forcefully, her fingers pushing into Arwen's throat.

..::..

"Arwen," Legolas called as he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He looked around the room, the dress she had been wearing just that morning was thrown carelessly on the bed. He looked to the chair where Arwen's bow had been resting earlier, it was gone, all of her belongings were gone. "Arwen!" He raced to the window, looking for any sign of her. Aragorn and Eowyn stood at the edge of the grove watching something. He looked closer and saw a flash of red and dark brown hair. He turned around and ran out of the room.

..::..

Arwen got to her feet, her hands reaching for her knives as she watched Tauriel climb to her feet. She ran at her, Tauriel whipped her long knife out right before Arwen was on her. Tauriel whipped her blade out at Arwen's neck, Arwen dropped to her knees and slashed at Tauriel's abdomen. Tauriel lifted her knee up to Arwen's arm and knocked it up as she extended her leg to kick Arwen onto her back. When Arwen was on her back Tauriel stabbed her blade to the ground, the blade went through the sleeve of Arwen's shirt and pinned her to the ground.

"I can't watch," Eowyn said turning away.

Tauriel viciously punched Arwen in the jaw a few times before Arwen managed to push her off. She ripped the blade out of the ground, sprung to her feet then threw the blade towards Tauriel. Tauriel grabbed the branch above her head and pulled herself up immediately before the knife lodged itself in the tree. Arwen grabbed a nearby tree branch and followed Tauriel into the tree tops.

"You might want to watch this," Aragorn said as he watched Arwen climb higher.

Eowyn turned around. "Where'd they go?" she asked. Aragorn pointed up, she followed his gaze. Arwen and Tauriel stood in the tree branches fighting. Eowyn gasped.

Neither Tauriel nor Arwen had a weapon left on them. Tauriel lunged first, jumping onto the same tree branch Arwen stood on. She swung her arm out towards Arwen's head, Arwen ducked and punched her in the stomach. Tauriel grabbed Arwen by the hair and pulled her back up, Arwen bent her arm as she stood up and drove it into Tauriel neck, Tauriel bent down gasping for breath as Arwen lifted her knee to connect it with Tauriel's stomach. Tauriel stumbled back a few steps and rested against the tree trunk.

Aragorn and Eowyn heard footsteps running towards them, they tore their eyes away from the two Elves to see Legolas running their way. "Legolas!" Eowyn cried surprised.

"Where are they?" he demanded as he came to a stop beside Aragorn. Aragorn and Eowyn said nothing just looked back up to where Tauriel and Arwen fought. "Arwen!" he shouted when he saw her.

Tauriel looked enraged when she heard Legolas call Arwen. Arwen turned around and looked down to where Legolas stood. He lifted a hand up to her, hoping she'd come down. Tauriel scowled before standing straight and running towards Arwen.

"Arwen!" Eowyn screamed.

Arwen turned around just as Tauriel hit her, her fist hit her hard in the mouth and knocked Arwen down. Her back hit the tree branch, where it forked in two, the gap just narrow enough to prevent her from falling. Tauriel knelt above her ready to hit her again, Arwen grabbed Tauriel's hands keeping them away from her body. The tree branch shook as they struggled and Arwen and Tauriel fell off the side of the branch. They separated as they fell, crashing into smaller branches that had no chance of preventing them from hitting the ground with a thud.

Arwen groaned as she arched her back. Legolas raced to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he looked over her body. Arwen stood up, Legolas offered his hand but Arwen pushed it away. She walked around the grove picking up her miscellaneous weapons. "Arwen," Legolas said as he followed her.

Aragorn went over to Tauriel and helped her up. "Anything broken?" he asked as he brushed the leaves and dirt from her coat.

Tauriel laughed. "She's not strong enough to break anything," she said.

"Enough, Tauriel," Legolas commanded.

She looked at him, Arwen stood behind him, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth to her chin. Tauriel said nothing before retrieving her own weapons and walking away.

Legolas turned back to Arwen, she'd already started walking back to the palace. "Follow her," Aragorn said, putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "If you let her go, you'll never forgive yourself."

..::..

Arwen let the door to her and Legolas' room slam behind her. She dropped her weapons on the floor before pulling off her clothes and walking into the bath house.

"Arwen," Legolas said as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He saw her weapons and boots in the middle of the floor as he walked towards the bath house. The door shut in his face and he heard the lock click into place. "Arwen, open the door," he said as he knocked against the wood.

"No," she said plainly.

"Please, Arwen, I just want to talk."

"There seems to be nothing stopping you from talking right now with the door shut."

Legolas sighed. "I'm sorry," he said as he rested his forehead against the door.

"For?"

"For not telling you myself, I should have been the one to tell you."

He heard the click of the lock sliding out of place and the door opened. Arwen stood in the steaming room in nothing but a silk robe. A bruise was already starting to form on her jaw and a thin line of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Yes, you should have told me."

"I was going to, this morning…" he started

"Then why didn't you?"

"You distracted me," he said.

"So it's my fault then?"

"No!" Legolas said his hands resting just above her elbows. "I never said that. I should have told you, yes, I was going to but I was afraid. I was your first, I just wanted to be perfect in your eyes."

The anger that had been residing in her blue eyes disappeared when he sad that. "You are," she whispered as she stepped closer to him. "You are perfect." Her lips found his and they kissed sweetly.

"Are we alright?" he asked when his lips left hers, his hands falling to her waist.

Arwen smiled. "That depends."

A look of despair crossed Legolas' face. "On?" he asked.

"How long it takes you to get out of those clothes and into the bath with me," she said as she started pulling him into the room.

Legolas smiled, his lips finding hers as he followed her, his hands untying the laces of his jacket.


	20. Caradhras

**Summary: Danger strikes as the group travels through mountain pass. Rated M (for sexual content) By Savannah (Eowyn & Aragorn) (Arwen & Legolas)**

Year 3014

"We can't take them up the mountain," Eowyn said looking slightly horrified.

Arwen sighed. "Why not?" she asked. "They're horses, aren't they use to that?"

Eowyn shook her head. "It's too cold for them up there, they'll break their legs in the snow."

Aragorn climbed down from his mount. "We'll send them back to Rohan," he said. "This is the last outpost town before the mountain pass. We can spend the night and buy more clothes and furs, we're going to need them."

Legolas nodded and dismounted gracefully, he looped the rains around the horn of the saddle then slap the horse sending it running in the other direction. Eowyn and Aragorn did the same thing leaving Arwen still sitting above them "I still think we could have at least taken part way up," she said.

..::..

Eowyn and Aragorn walked into the small shop, every surface was covered in fur, blankets, jackets, fur trimmed cloaks; everything one could think of made of fur. Eowyn stood, her mouth open in complete shock, Aragorn looked up to find pelts hanging from the rafters. "Let's get this over with as fast as possible," Aragorn said in Eowyn's ear. She nodded, staring at the three life size stuffed bears at the back of the shop. "Hello!" Aragorn called, his voice muffled by the closeness of the room but there was no reply.

"How many animals died to make this many pelts?" Eowyn asked looking around at the piles of stacked skins as high as her.

Aragorn walked deeper into the store, picking up a few things here and there. They walked down until they stood in front of the biggest of the three bears, it towered over even Aragorn; it beady glass eyes staring down at them, it long dark claws reaching forward menacingly. Suddenly, the door to shop opened, the bell clanging loudly. Eowyn jumped and let out a small scream, clamping her hand over her mouth. Aragorn smiled at her out of the corner of his eye then turned around to see the owner of the shop.

The man was short, his head just over Eowyn's, his shoulders slumped under the weight of a giant fur trimmed jacket, the size if the garment just making him look smaller. "The one day I leave the shop after thirty-five years and it's the day I get customers," he said, seeing the two standing at the back. "And such beautiful customers at that," he said looking at Eowyn. "This mountain pass used to be the main attraction for travelers everywhere." The man continued walked toward them. "People used to come from Rohan and Gondor to cross it and they would buy my fur on the way! Ah, those were the good days. Then the Gap of Rohan opened and now no one wants to climb the mountain pass." The man kept rambling on and on about the _good days_.

Eowyn leaned into Aragorn and whispered in his ear. "The Gap of Rohan is as old as Middle Earth itself."

Aragorn nodded, his eyes fixed on the strange old man. "We need cloaks and furs," Aragorn interrupted.

Finally the old man looked at him and nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, of course," he said. "How silly of me. What else would you have come for, certainly not to hear me ramble on?" Eowyn smiled up at Aragorn. "So it will just be the two of you then?" he asked not waiting for a reply. "Well you'll need two of these, and a few of these." He walked around the store picking up pieces of clothing. "A honeymoon?" He asked, again not stopping long enough to let them answer. "How romantic."

"We're not married," Eowyn cut in, her face full of horror.

Aragorn shook his head. "And there will be four of us traveling."

The old man smirked a little. "My apologies," he said. "But when you do, go somewhere warmer." Turning to Aragorn, he whispered, "Less clothing that way."

"Who said we're going anywhere?" Eowyn said, a little annoyed.

"It's written all over your face," the old man said still smiling.

..::..

"That was the strangest thing I have ever done," Aragorn said leaving the store.

"And the strangest man I have never ever met," Eowyn agreed.

They walk together down the dirt road in the direction of the inn where Arwen and Legolas waited for them. Aragorn opened the door and the smell of ale and cooking meat hit them like a warm wave. The inn was crowded, more men than the town seemed to be able to hold crowded in. Out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn saw Arwen and Legolas sitting at a table.

"Where have you been?" Arwen called as they walk to meet them.

"Getting the furs, as planned," Aragorn said sitting down next to Arwen.

"Well it took you long enough," Arwen said as Aragorn raised a hand to call the serving girl.

"Have you rented the rooms for the night?" Eowyn asked Legolas.

Legolas nodded. "Number four is yours."

Eowyn stood and began to walk away but Aragorn grabbed her wrist, their eyes meeting. He looked up at her with a question in his eyes. "I'm alright," she said. "I just want to wash and change."

Aragorn nodded. She started to walk away but he stood and trapped her in his arms. "I will follow you soon," he said in her ear. She smiled as he held her tight and pressed his lips into her neck.

"You're in a good mood tonight," Arwen said after Eowyn had left and Aragorn had taken his seat.

Aragorn shrugged. "I love mountains," he said. "They remind me of my childhood in Rivendell.

Arwen smiled at him and nodded. Legolas back and forth at them, his face full of disbelief. "What?" Arwen asked. "You don't love the cool fresh smell of mountain air?"

Legolas looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Cool mountain air?" he repeated. "Arwen, do you have any idea how much snow and ice will be up on the mountain?"

Aragorn smiled. "Anything more than three inches is a novelty to her," he said taking a drink of the dark brown ale that had been set in front of him. Arwen grabbed the mug from his hand and took a gulp. "I thought you didn't drink anything but Elvish wine," he said.

Arwen sighed. "Eowyn's having an effect on me." Aragorn and Legolas laughed. "And it's hard to come by out here."

"Well since my drink is now your drink," Aragorn said standing. "I think I shall go find Eowyn."

..::..

Aragorn climbed the stairs up to room number four, he opened the door and slipped in. Eowyn sat at a small dressing table brushing out her long hair, she had changed from her riding clothes and wore her white dress. Aragorn walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head then climbed up onto the bed propping himself up with pillows. Eowyn turned around in her chair and smiled at him then climbed up beside Aragorn onto the bed tucking herself into his arms. He smiled down at her moving his arm around her back to hold her close.Eowyn climbed up beside Aragorn onto the bed tucking herself into his arms. He smiled down at her, moving his arm around her back to hold her close. The last ray of afternoon sun poured through the window onto their faces. "It will be dinner soon," Aragorn said.

Eowyn nodded, laying with the drawstrings on his shirt. "Did you know Arwen was with no one before Legolas," she said looking up at him.

Aragorn smiled. "It doesn't surprise me," he said.

"But she was a maid for two thousand years!" she said sitting up to look at him in disbelief.

Aragorn smiled at her. "It must be hard to take in," he said, "the Elves ages." Eowyn nodded. "You're so young," he said tenderly, reaching his hand up to run it over her cheek.

"I'm not that young," she said. "In fact, if you think about it, I've had more experience than Arwen," she said, placing her hands on his chest.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "There were others before me?"

Eowyn scowled at him. "You have always known that," she said.

"How old where you?" he said, his hand teasing its way down her arm. "Ten?"

Eowyn moved her leg over him so she rested on his hips, her skirts bunching up around her waist. Aragorn's hand moved to her thigh gripping the soft skin. "Not ten," Eowyn answered, "sixteen." Her hands moved to his chest.

"Who was this man who captured your heart?" he said moving her hand and entwining it with his

"He was a boy," she said. "Training to be a rider for my brother. We would meet in the stable when no one was there. We were young and it was childish, but I learned things," she said. Eowyn took the hand he was holding and pushed it down to the bed laying her body on his chest. "The things men like," she moved her mouth biting at his lower lip teasing him, kissing him but pulling away when he tried to pull her deeper. She sat up. "Did you not wonder how I got so good?" she said starting to move her hips around and around grinding into him. Aragorn stared at her as she talked, his lips parted his breathing deep and husky. Eowyn smiled at him cunningly. "And he wasn't even my first."

With that Aragorn sat up, he dove for her mouth, his hand grabbing the back of her neck so there was nowhere she could go. Eowyn's arms wrapped around him and tugged at the back of his shirt her hands moving on the small of his back and slipping down under the waistband of his pants. Aragorn broke their kiss and pulled the shirt up over his head giving Eowyn a second to breath, she looked at him her eyes stuck to his body. He loved the way she looked at him every time as if she had never seen him before.

"How many others?" Aragorn said laying back down.

"Four," Eowyn said, her hands roaming over his chest then up to the drawstrings of her dress. She pulled at the fabric until it slipped off of her shoulders and down around her hips. Aragorn's hands moved to her waist as he lay back on the pillows staring at her small body. Eowyn leaned down and whispered in his ear, "But none of them made me feel I way I do with you."

Aragorn smiled wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over. Eowyn gasped her back pinned to the head board. Aragorn pulled down his pants and hovered above her. "Like this," he said. His hand came to rest on her cheek, his thumb running over the soft skin of her face. He slipped inside of her.

..::..

The sun had been up for a little over an hour and Legolas and Arwen stood outside the inn waiting. Legolas looked over to Arwen, she was buried under too many layers of fur to count. He laughed. Arwen's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I've just never seen you wearing so many layers at once," he said. Arwen sighed. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his lips pressing up against hers. "When we get over this mountain, I'm going to rip every single layer off you." His lips found hers again.

"You know, if you're so intent on ripping off her clothes, the room is still yours until noon," Aragorn said as he and Eowyn walked outside to join them. "Although I suggest that we start. The sooner we start the climb, the sooner we can get away from the mountain.

Eowyn started forward walking in between Legolas and Arwen, forcing them to break apart. "Let's go then, we're not even up the mountain and I'm already sick of it." Arwen laughed as she followed the smaller woman. "This way to the path?" Eowyn asked pointing straight ahead of her.

Legolas laughed as he put his hand under her elbow and pushed it up so she pointed above her head. "That way," Legolas said.

Eowyn looked up and stopped dead in her tracks. She sighed. Legolas, Arwen, and Aragorn all walked past her starting the long trek up the mountain.

..::..

Legolas looked over his shoulder to where Arwen walked slightly behind him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up beside him and under his arm. She smiled up at him tiredly. "It's almost dark," she said. "We've been walking for hours."

Legolas nodded and looked up at the sky. "It looks like more snow," he said wearily.

Aragorn followed his eyes and sighed. "We need to reach the pine forest before dark for firewood, the charcoal we have will not be enough to last the night."

"How far is that?" Eowyn asked looking up from her boots for the first time in hours.

Aragorn shrugged. "A few more hours maybe."

Arwen's eyes grew wide. "Hours?" she repeated in slight disbelief.

Aragorn reached behind his back and pulled out the map he had bought from the fur store. "Here," he said pointing to a place marked as "caves". "This is where we're heading."

Legolas looked down at the map. "So why are we not walking east?" he asked.

Aragorn pointed down at the picture of the forest. "But you three could go straight over this lake and I will keep heading this way and then join you."

Legolas nodded. "Then after Arwen and Eowyn are settled in there, I will double back and help you with the wood."

..::..

Legolas looked down at the dark blue ice under his feet, his breath coming out in white puffs around him. He led the group, his hood up against the blowing snow, his head down. The ice creaked under them like the groan of a giant. Eowyn gasped and ran a little to keep up with the Elves. A few minutes later though she was behind them again by ten feet. Legolas looked behind and watched as Eowyn stumbled over a ridge in the ice landing on her hands and knees.

Arwen walked back a few spaces then stopped in her tracks. "Legolas," she called as a cracks in the ice spread out around Eowyn reaching like fingers toward them. "Be still," she said to Eowyn. "Don't move."

Legolas stepped closer to them, his steps slow and measured. Eowyn looked up at Arwen, her eyes full of fear. Their gazes met for a second then a great cracking noise filled Arwen's ears and she watched with horror as Eowyn was plunged into the water, floating chunks of ice swallowing her up. The cracks spread out faster than lighting and Arwen fell onto her hip then slipped down into the water.

Arwen opened her eyes under the water, the ice cold liquid stinging she tried to scream but only a stream of bubbles came out of her mouth. Through the grainy green water she could just barely see Eowyn. She was completely still, sinking down toward the bottom. Arwen swam up to the top of the water gulping in a breath. She saw Legolas running toward her. "Eowyn!" she yelled and dove back down into the water swimming frantically down. She grabbed onto Eowyn's hood and pulled her up to the top.

Eowyn's eyes opened and she gasped. "I can't move," she said strangely calm.

Arwen pulled her, struggling and gasping in the frozen water. Legolas lay on the ice, his arms reaching out, he took hold of Eowyn and pulled her up. Arwen climbed up after her, Legolas grabbed her hand pulling her up into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked holding her close then pulling away, brushing the wet hair from her face. Arwen nodded, her body starting to shake. "Can you walk?" Legolas asked his face full of concern. Arwen nodded. "We need to get to shelter, we need to get you warm," he said cupping her face. He pulled her into his arms, his heart slowing back down to a normal pace.

Eowyn lay on her back staring up at the white sky, the water on her eyelashes had frozen and her lips were so chapped she could taste blood in her mouth. She tried to sit up but she began to shiver, her body trying to warm itself. Eowyn let her eyes close and she began to drift to a warmer place.

"Eowyn," Arwen said pulling away from Legolas, she crawled over to where Eowyn lay, Legolas just behind her. "Open your eyes," Arwen said shaking Eowyn's shoulders. "Eowyn," she said again but there was no response. Finally, Eowyn's eyes opened and she stared up at Arwen as if she had never seen her before. "Get up," Arwen said, but Eowyn only looked past her. Arwen grabbed her shoulders shaking her hard. "We need to get out of this wind, you're going to freeze to death."

Eowyn's eyes turned to her and she looked up blankly. "You're an Elf," she said.

Arwen looked down at her strangely. "Yes, of course I am, but that's not the point, Eowyn," Arwen said. Eowyn began to mumble staring off into the frozen wasteland. Arwen looked over her shoulder at Legolas her face full of confusion.

"She's delirious and hallucinating from the cold," he said scooping her small body into his arms. "If we get off this lake we can find shelter," Legolas said beginning to walk. Arwen followed him her arms wrapped tightly around her.

..::..

The fur around Arwen's neck was dripping down under her clothes sending beads of ice running down her back. She pulled the glove from her hand and touched the tip of her ear, it was numb and cold to the touch. She could see Legolas' outline through the snow and Eowyn in his arms but the shape seemed to grow farther and farther away from her with every step she took. Arwen blinked and realized she had been walking in a dreamlike state. Legolas was gone and all she could see was white snow falling all around her. "Legolas!" she screamed but there was no reply. She took off running in the direction of his footprints, prints that were quickly being filled in with the falling snow. Arwen gasped as her boot slipped on snow and she fell to her knees. She looked around, all hope deserted her as the cold wind whipped her hair around her and brushed the frozen fur against her cheek. Arwen let herself fall into the snow and lay staring up into the sky.

..::..

Eowyn clung to Legolas shoulder like a small child, mumbling incoherently to herself as they moved through the growing storm. Legolas shifted her weight, his arms going numb, he followed the path he and Aragorn had decided on earlier, they must make it there he knew. "Arwen," Legolas called. "We're almost there, can you see those dark spots in the side of that cliff? Those are the caves where we meet Aragorn." Legolas waited for a second but there was no reply. "Arwen," he said he turning around but there was nothing to be seen. "Arwen!" Legolas screamed turning around frantically trying to see anything through the falling snow, but there was nothing. He looked down at Eowyn, she was quite now simply staring at nothing at all, her lips an odd shade of purple. He took off at the fastest pace he could his long legs running on the top of the snow.

..::..

His head whipped back and forth, searching the small hills and dunes of snow, searching for her, his heart in his throat. Then, laying on top of the snow, he saw something, a piece of clothing. He tore forward, more falling then running until he skidded to a stop in front of the piece, he picked it up, it as a glove, Arwens glove. He looked up and saw her laying at the bottom of a snow bank. Her body was half covered in snow, her gloveless hand outstretched lying limply on the snow as if she were reaching out to him. Legolas felt his heart stop and he moved faster than he thought possible to her side. He lifted her up cradling her in his arms, the snow falling off her. Her face was white, but the color was still in her lips. "Arwen," Legolas said chocking on the words.

..::..

"Arwen," a voice said through the quiet of the snow. Arwen's soft blue eyes opened and she looked around, the snow had stopped falling from the sky, leaving the world clean and bright. She felt something warm beside her and found Legolas holding her close. "I thought I'd lost you," he said, "when you weren't behind me." He stuttered, not able to talk.

"It's alright," she said. "I'm just a little cold."

Legolas smiled, still holding her in his arms. "Can you walk?" he asked. Arwen nodded, sitting up. Legolas climbed to his feet and helped Arwen to hers, but her knees buckled she fell back to the snow. Legolas pulled her up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her waist in close. "Just a little cold?" he asked.

..::..

Eowyn lay huddled in a ball in the corner of the cave, the cold air in her face stung and every breath of it burnt her lungs. She was so tired, her body felt like it was weighed down, pulling her into oblivion. Her head spun and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and dream of some place where she couldn't see her breath, or feel the ice under her, or the hear howl of the wind. But she forced her eyes to open and to stay awake. She heard voices outside the cave, hushed voices, they were talking about her.

"She's not like us," Arwen said. "The cold will kill her."

The voice became deeper and Eowyn realized Legolas had begun to talk. "I'll build a fire with the last of the coal we have then I'm going to find Aragorn. Can you two look after each other while I'm gone?"

The hallucinations had come and gone, sometimes she saw the shapes of people coming through the snow up to the mouth of the cave but she knew the voices outside were real. They were comforting and familiar, they sounded like home. Eowyn's eyes drifted closed slowly.

"Eowyn!" the yell started her awake. Legolas knelt in front of her. "You can't fall asleep," he said. "Do you understand?" Legolas asked. Eowyn looked at him confused. "If you fall asleep, Eowyn, you will never wake up." Eowyn nodded and sat up slowly. Legolas looked at her a second longer staring at the blue of her lips and the dimness of her eyes, then turned and started the fire.

"Are you alright?" Eowyn asked. Arwen looked at her. "You fell in the water the same as I did."

Arwen nodded, sitting down beside her. "It's different for Elves," she said tiredly. "Not much, but it's harder for the elements kill us, our bodies' don't go into shock the same way yours do. That and these furs are oiled so they didn't soak through as fast as yours." Eowyn nodded, pulling her knees up closer to her body beginning to shiver.

"You need to get out of your wet clothes," Legolas said, bringing over their packs and looking through them for something warm. He threw what he found in their direction and pulled out all the blankets and cloaks. "Stay close to the fire and closer to each other, stay warm until I get back with Aragorn," Legolas said from the mouth of the cave before disappearing into the growing night.

"Take those off," Arwen said pointing to Eowyn's half wet half frozen clothes. Eowyn nodded numbly and started to pull them off, her fingers stumbling over buttons and clasps. Finally, she pulled the heavy jacket off her shoulders, it fell to the floor of the cave and immediately Eowyn began to shake she wrapped her arms around herself, the thin shirt she wore clinging to her body. "It's wet, Eowyn," Arwen said. "You have to take it off, put this on," she said handing her new clothes. Slowly, Eowyn pulled off the shirt and pulled one of Legolas' over her head. "Are your pants wet?" Arwen asked. Eowyn looked down at the tight black leather pants she wore and shook her head. Arwen tossed her a blanket. "Lay this on the ground, we'll make a bed." Eowyn nodded and stood. Arwen turned and picked up more cloaks and blankets but when she turned back to lay them on the ground she gasped. Eowyn stood staring at the cloth spread out on the ground, her eyes blank and as Arwen watched she swayed back and forth then crumpled to her knees. "Eowyn," Arwen said running to her side, she grabbed her shoulders. "Lay down," Arwen said easing her down to the ground. "Just lay down." Arwen draped layers of cloth over Eowyn then climbed under them with Eowyn. "Keep your eyes open," Arwen said. "No matter what, keep your eyes open."

..::..

"Aragorn!" Legolas called, the snow had begun to fall once more covering the small indent his feet made. "Aragorn!" he yelled again over the growing wind, but there was no answer only the howl of wolves in the distance. Legolas walked farther into the line of evergreens still calling for Aragorn until finally he saw something through the trees, an outline, he knew it was him. "Aragorn!" he yelled rushing to him.

Aragorn looked up with a smile. "Come to help me with all this wood?" he said loading the last of the firewood onto his pack.

Legolas shook his head. "No," he answered. "You must come now."

Aragorn's smile faded. "What is it? What's happened?" he said coming to stand in front of Legolas. Legolas only looked away for a second. Aragorn grabbed his arms and shook him. "Tell me what's wrong!"

Legolas looked down at him. "It's Eowyn," he said. Aragorn felt the blood rush from his face and his hands dropped from Legolas' sides. "She fell through the ice when we were crossing the lake, Arwen went in after her."

Aragorn's eyes flickered back up to Legolas'. "Where are they? Are they alright?"

"In the caves, you must come now." Aragorn nodded and picked up the pack of wood, he followed Legolas out of the trees.

..::..

Arwen's eyes blinked open, the fire had burnt out leaving only a small trail of smoke lingering. Night had come and snow was falling softly in the moon light. Arwen looked around her trying to remember where she was, she heard voices coming from outside, Legolas and Aragorn. Then, suddenly, she remembered. She sat up, throwing the blankets off, Eowyn lay facing away from her, her small body tucked under the blankets like a child. "Eowyn," Arwen said shaking her. Eowyn rolled onto her back and looked at Arwen as if she had never seen her before. Her eyes started to close. "No, no," Arwen said shaking her harder. Arwen grabbed Eowyn's face in her hands. "Wake up!" she said harshly but Eowyn faded. Finally she scrambled to the mouth of the cave, Legolas and Aragorn were a few feet away talking together as they walked but they looked up as Arwen ran out to meet them. "It's Eowyn!" she yelled through the darkness. "Hurry!"

Aragorn broke into a run, Legolas close behind. Arwen felt tears prick at her eyes as she ran back into the cave and knelt beside Eowyn. A second later Aragorn crashed down beside her, he cupped Eowyn's cheek in his hands and called her name trying desperately to get any kind or response. Aragorn dropped the pack from his shoulders. "Get a fire going," he said handing it to Legolas, he nodded and moved to the warm coals. Aragorn picked Eowyn up into his arms holding her head close to a chest, her eyes opened and she started speaking under her breath.

"It's the cold," Legolas said. "She's hallucinating."

"This is all my fault," Arwen said. "I could have stopped this."

Aragorn shook his head tearing his eyes away from Eowyn to look at her. "It's not your fault," he said tenderly.

..::..

The fire burnt bright in the small cave. Arwen sat beside Legolas chewing on her finger nails. Aragorn sat close to the fire, Eowyn slept in his arms she had stopped mumbling to herself an hour ago, but her skin was still cold to the touch. "We need to leave here," Legolas said breaking the silence. "We need to get out of this cold, if we stay here we will all die, and she will go first," he said pointing to Eowyn.

Aragorn looked at Legolas. "She needs rest," he said holding her close. "If we leave now, we will all die in the dark. We stay until morning, at sun up we leave, but we must keep the fire burning."

Legolas nodded slowly, his bright blue eyes watching Aragorn as if to see if he was telling the truth. Legolas moved to bring more blanket and covered Arwen with them.

Arwen smiled up at him half-heartedly and taking the pile of fur and blankets moved to sit next to Aragorn. "We need to stay close," she said, "for warmth."

Legolas nodded. "Who's idea was this cursed mountain pass anyway?"


	21. Scars

**Summary: What happens when Arwen and Legolas are left alone for a night? Rated M (for sexual content) By Caitie (Arwen & Legolas) **

Year 3014

Rain pattered against the rock outside their cave as Legolas and Arwen sat warming themselves by the small fire inside. Warm light filled the small space and cast shadows across their faces. Legolas looked over to Arwen and smiled, her wet hair clung to her face and neck, and water glistened across her porcelain skin. He leaned back slightly and his eyes caught on a small red line on Arwen's shoulder. "You're bleeding," he said as he got to his knees and took a better look.

"Hmm?" Arwen asked as Legolas crawled behind her to get a better look. "Oh, that's just a scratch."

"Let me take a look at it," Legolas said as his hands started to pull the hem of Arwen's shirt up.

"It's nothing to worry about," Arwen stated. Her hands fell to her waist and helped pull the wet fabric up knowing Legolas was insistent upon making sure it was nothing to worry about.

When the shirt was off Legolas set it beside the fire to dry. He turned back to Arwen, she had turned so that her back was facing the fire. His eyes wandered up the slope of her smooth back to her shoulders. A thin line of blood trailed down her porcelain skin pouring out from a thin cut across her shoulder. His cool fingers lightly pressed the skin around the cut and Arwen took in a sharp breath. "It doesn't look deep," he said as he reached for his pack and started rummaging through it. He pulled out a small jar with a cream color salve in it. "This should prevent infection," he said. His fingers dipped into the jar and pulled out some of its contents. Gently he ran his finger along the thin line and covered it with the salve. The bleeding stopped immediately.

Legolas hovered behind Arwen, his warm breath raising goose bumps on Arwen's back. He moved closer to Arwen, his lips pressing lightly to the skin above the cut on Arwen's shoulder. One of Legolas' hands slid around to Arwen's stomach and then up to her breast. Arwen moaned and leaned back against him as his hands began to massage her chest. Legolas' other hand pushed the hair that clung to Arwen's neck back to the other side of her neck so his lips could caress the skin there.

Arwen leaned forward and turned around to face him. Legolas' hands rested on her hips and pulled her onto his lap. His lips merged with hers and his arms wrapped around her body pressing her tight against him. His hands traveled to the front of her waist and dipped into the fabric, Arwen rose to her knees as his fingers brushed up against the small bundle of nerves between her legs and felt her heart beat faster. Legolas pulled his fingers out from inside her leggings and his wet fingers grasped Arwen's shoulders. Slowly he pushed her down so that she was lying on her back and straddled her thighs. His hands glided down to her hips and started to pull her leggings down her legs. He rose to his knees and then tossed the article of clothing to the other side of their small cave.

Legolas looked down at Arwen, his eyes traveled up and down her body as the fire light played on her skin. As his eyes traveled up her body they caught on a scar on Arwen's left thigh. It was a burn from Saruman's men. His eyes kept traveling up until they stopped on another scar above her hip, a thin line from the Morgul blade. He looked to her arm where a crescent shape of teeth marks covered her forearm. He knew every inch of her body, he memorized every dip and curve and scar. With every scar he had almost lost her, and he cringed every time he saw them, but at the same time he loved them for they were what made her Arwen. He slid down her body then his body over hers. His lips brushed gently against her thigh as they traveled over to the scar. He kissed it, his lips lingering on her soft skin before sliding up her body to her abdomen. He kissed that scar too as his hands rested on her hips drawing spirals on her damp skin. Finally his lips traveled over to her left arm where he kissed each and every tooth mark and marred her skin.

"Legolas," Arwen whispered.

Legolas looked up to her face which seemed to glow in the firelight. He slid up her body till she was fully covered by him. "You're perfect," he said as his lips came down to meet hers. One of his hands came up to cup her cheek as the other hand moved to her breast. Arwen moaned into the kiss and let her hands come up to Legolas' waist and slipped her hands along his bare skin pushing the fabric of his shirt up. Legolas' lips left hers and he sat up to pull the shirt up over his head. He came back down and kissed her with fervor, moaning when his bare chest rubbed against hers.

Arwen's hand quickly traveled to Legolas' waist once more and her deft fingers quickly unlaced his trousers. One hand dipped into the fabric and Legolas' hips bucked against Arwen's hand and he groaned as her soft fingers played across the tip of his manhood. His hips start to move against her hand as he sought relief from the pressure building in his trousers. Her hand dipped in further and slid against the length of Legolas' manhood. His head dropped and he rested his forehead on Arwen's shoulder as her hand continued to stroke him, his breath coming out unevenly against her skin.

Legolas could feel the pressure building stronger and stronger and he knew if she kept touching him like this he would be spent. Hesitantly he took her hand and pulled it up, her fingers grazing against him as he did so. He looked into her blue eyes and without saying a word she knew what he wanted.

Arwen's hands pushed Legolas' trousers down and after Legolas sat up to pull them down the rest of the way Arwen climbed up onto his lap. Both moaned as she lowered herself onto him. His lips attacked hers as his hands pushed her closer to him. Arwen moved her hips against his, skin slid against skin and Arwen and Legolas moaned together.

Legolas wrapped his arms around her body and laid her down on the damp ground of the cave. He straddled her hips as his hands slid around to her chest and massaged her breasts. Arwen moaned into the kiss and pulled Legolas' body down further so that bare skin touched. Legolas rose to his knees and looked down at Arwen on the cave floor, her lips were full and red and her hair was spread out around her head. He shifted his weight to one leg and pushed one of Arwen's legs to the side then shifted again so that he kneeled in between Arwen's legs. He smiled down at Arwen and then leaned forward to kiss her lips.

Arwen's hand rose to Legolas' chest and slid against his skin to his hard abdomen. She felt him hard against her thigh as she traced random spirals and lines down his abdomen and past his hips. Her hand teased its way down the length of him, gently she took him into her hand and guided him towards her warm center. Arwen could feel his tip against her center and she spread her legs further.

Legolas smiled against Arwen's lips as he started to slowly push into her. They both moaned when he was buried within her. For a moment he didn't move inside of her, only his lips moved against hers. "Legolas," Arwen said. He could hear the longing and want in her voice. She started to wriggle beneath him. He pulled out slowly then pushed hard and fast back into her.

Hungrily, their lips devoured each other as Legolas moved inside of her. One of Legolas' hands grabbed one of Arwen's and entwined their fingers as he pushed it up above her head. Arwen's legs wrapped around his waist and she hooked her ankles behind his back. Arwen's free hand slid around to Legolas' back and her fingers raked across his back as they moved as one. Legolas' lips trailed down Arwen's neck and he knew by morning there would be small purple marks all around her neck and collarbone.

Legolas could feel her tightening around him, he knew she was close now and could that he was too. He moved inside of her faster going deeper within her. Arwen's body moved beneath his and their chests rubbed together. Her nails dug into the skin on Legolas' back as her climax hit her. She cried out as her body writhed beneath his. Before her climax finished Legolas' started. He pushed into her deeper and more erratically than ever before.

When he finished he collapsed on top of her, his energy completely spent. Still trying to catch his breath he feared that he was crushing her and pushed himself up and rolled onto his side. His arm slid under Arwen's body and pulled her against him. Her head nestled under his chin and right arm laid across his stomach. One of Legolas' hands played in Arwen's tangled hair. She shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" Legolas asked as he reached for his cloak a few feet away. He pulled the thin fabric to cover her body.

For a while it was quiet, the only sounds they could hear was the crackle of their small fire and the rain beating against the hard ground. "I love you," Legolas said. Arwen didn't answer. He looked down to her face to find her eyes closed. He smiled then kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.


End file.
